Le Journal One Piece
by Queen Fox
Summary: [EN COURS DE RÉÉCRITURE] La vie est dure quand on est journaliste. Surtout pour ces filles qui vivent avec ces hommes. Pleurons-les. Venez-les voir dans leur vie quotidienne, entre humours, tristesse et amour. En gros, les feux de l'amour dans une boîte de journalisme. On va bien rire !
1. Chapter 1: Help

**Hey ! Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive ces temps si mais j'ai des envies d'écrire des fictions sur One Piece donc me voilà.**

 **Celle-ci se passe dans notre monde.**

 **Rating K+ pour language**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Les lundis matin étaient les plus difficiles. Enfin, ce lundi-là était terrible, des mots de têtes horribles, les oreilles en sang, l'envie de vomir, étaient les symptômes d'une gueule de bois parfaite. Johns D. Kim était une jeune rédactrice du fabuleux magazine One Piece News, qui regroupait tout sorte de domaines, les potins, la mode, et le plus récurant, la vie des stars. C'était le magazine parfait pour se foutre de la gueule des peoples.  
Se levant le plus lentement possible afin de ne pas vomir toutes les boissons but la veille, elle s'extirpa de son lit pour se rendre dans la chambre voisine, où dormait sa cousine avec qui elle était en cohabitation. Prenant pour protection une simple lampe, elle s'avança dans la chambre aux couleurs oranges, allongée dans son lit, sa cousine qui répondait au nom de Nami, ronflait.

-Nami, il est 6 heures, faut aller au boulot.

Tout ce qu'elle entendit n'était qu'un gémissement de douleur de la part de la rouquine, mais celle-ci se leva tout de même. Allant à la cuisine en mode zombie, les deux jeunes filles se remettaient de leur soirée.

-Je crois que je vais vomir... Murmura Nami  
-Ne m'en parle pas.

Alors que sa cousine allait fourrer sa tartine de confiture de mandarines dans la bouche, celle-ci la jeta dans son assiette et courut jusqu'au toilette vomissant toutes ses tripes, puis s'en suivit des pleurs.

-Je veux mourir... Geint la malade

Les minutes passèrent et les deux cousines se préparaient dans leurs chambres respectives. Kim était tout comme Nami, grande, élancée, des formes généreuses. Elle possédait notamment de longs cheveux blonds californiens, des yeux bleus clair, un visage fin tout comme son nez, des lèvres pulpeuses qu'elle colorait toujours d'un ton naturel. Après un remède de grand-mère contre la gueule de bois, la jeune fille s'habilla d'une jupe crayon, et oui, pour leur directeur, la jupe est essentielle dans leur travail, pour lui, ça fait tous le charme d'une femme. Le tissu était de couleur noire, elle prit alors dans son armoire, une chemise légère avec une texture qui provenait des vêtements d'été, elle la rangea dans la jupe, tandis que les manches gonflés, prenant en ras de cou, un collier orné d'une pierre en son centre, elle l'attacha sur le tissu du haut.  
Voyant l'heure défilée, elle préféra se faire un chignon décoiffé au-dessus du crâne.  
Elle se maquilla à la va-vite, mascara et rouge à lèvre marron. Elle partit en courant dans le petit sellier de l'appartement, prenant ses escarpins basic noir au talon raisonnable, elle vit arriver en courant sa cousine, elle avait pris plus de temps à faire sa coiffure, c'était un chignon sur le côté, où au centre, elle avait enlevé des mèches assez longues pour qu'elle couvre son buste. Elle aussi était vêtue d'une jupe noire, pour sa chemise, elle était blanche à fines bandelette bleu clair.  
Nami la dépassa pour prendre ses ballerines et les voilà parties pour le boulot.

Assise dans leur taxi, Nami faisait les dernières retouches, gloss, poudre, blush tout y passait, mais c'est vrai qu'avec son air de malade vaut mieux cachait tous ça. Au loin, leur tour de bureau, toutes deux étaient rédactrices, elles bossaient ensembles, elles s'occupaient de la mode et des derniers potins, tout comme leurs amies qui travaillaient avec elles.  
En descendant de la voiture, elles rencontrèrent des fans de leur magasine, c'est vrai que dans la ville de Tokyo, l'entreprisse était assez connue et bon nombre de personnes avaient retenu le nom des rédactrices. Prenant quelques photos avec ces personnes, elles continuèrent leur route.  
Arrivant dans le hall, elles durent présenter leur badge avant de pouvoir accéder à l'ascenseur.  
En montant dans la cabine, un cri au loin les interpella.

-Nami, Kim fermez pas les portes ! Hurla une voix

Voyant leur amie Bonney qui était comment dire... Habillée en sac à patates, arrivait telle une furie, elle passa par-dessus les barrières, comme dans une course d'obstacles, son sac volait près d'elle, elle fit un fuck au garçon du hall qui lui hurlait la présentation de son badge, fit une roulade sur le côté comme dans les films et s'enfonça dans l'ascenseur.

-Bien joué, agent 007.  
-Merci commandant Kim. Rit la rose  
-Tu t'ai vite remis de ta cuite. Conclut Nami  
-Pas trop, durant ma superbe roulade, j'ai failli tout dégobiller.

Alors que Kim allait ajouter quelque chose, deux garçons arrivèrent, habillés de leurs costards cravates, ils saluèrent l'homme d'entrer d'un tchek, reconnaissant leurs visages, Kim et Bonney se jetèrent sur les boutons de l'ascenseur, appuyant sur leur étage, la blonde entreprit même une prière a Dieu pour qu'il ferme les portes, mais ce ne fut pas l'effet qu'elle voulait. Malgré leurs sublimes actions, les deux hommes entrèrent dans la cabine.

-Lundi de merde. Rugit Bonney en regardant devant elle  
-Je te le fais pas dire.

Nami s'amusa de la situation tout comme les deux hommes. Les portes se fermèrent et le supplice commença, Bonney s'accrocha à l'une des barres.

-Alors les filles, vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? Fit le premier garçon

Bonney entreprit de défoncer les portes, courant du fond de l'ascenseur, elle se propulsa contre les portes de fers.

-Laissez moi sortir ! Hurla t-elle

L'interphone de la cabine s'actionna d'un grésillement, puis une voix d'homme fit son apparition.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix effrayé  
-Ta gueule ! Balança-t-elle son sac sur le micro  
-L'alcool ne te réussit pas Jewelry.  
-Eustass... Ferme là.  
-Toujours de bonne humeur à ce que je vois.

Eustass Kidd, ennemi numéro 1 dans le classement de Jewelry Bonney, alias Agent 007 pour les intimes, peut-être qu'un jour, elle vous racontera pourquoi ce surnom. Kidd ne l'a déteste pas, c'est juste elle, et pourquoi, tout simplement que lors d'un rencard, il lui a posé un lapin. Non mais c'est la stricte vérité, elle était arrivée dans le restaurant, habillé d'une superbe robe rouge, et lui s'était ramené avec un lapin, la posé sur la table et c'est barré. Fin de l'histoire, le couple Kidd et Bonney n'a duré que 1 seconde le temps qu'il pose l'animal. Du coup, son rencard a était avec le lapin, portant le nom de Panpan, ... Elle l'a gardé, elle adore les Disney.  
Kim se laissa bâiller et posa sa tête contre la paroi de fer.

-Fatigué chérie. Taquina l'autre garçon  
-Law, ferme là, tu me donnes mal à la tête.

Trafalgar Law, sadique, grand charmeur et meilleur ami de Kidd. Embêter Kim était son passe-temps, que ce soit en la draguant ou en lui lançant ses petites répliques, ça lui fait sa journée. Les deux hommes travaillaient en tant que rédacteur eux aussi. Traduction, les filles veulent se suicider et ça depuis deux ans

Kim en avait des surnoms avec Law, ça pouvait passer de chérie, ma belle à chaton, ma tigresse ( il lui a sorti ce nom quand elle a essayé de lui couper un doigt), le jeune homme était à l'origine de la rupture de Kim et de son ex, celui-ci pensait qu'elle le trompait, car dès qu'il venait rendre une visite à la blonde, il trouvait à chaque fois Law dans son bureau.  
Nami restait silencieuse, mais écoutait attentivement la discussion, elle n'avait rien contre les garçons, ils discutaient ensemble, ils pouvaient même rire.  
Le temps devenait long, personne ne parlait. Mais la sonnerie de la liberté retentit, dès que les portes s'ouvrirent, Bonney courut dans les couloirs enfin de trouver la pièce où les bureaux des filles étaient entreposés.  
Sous un dernier sourire sadique et déroutant de Law, Kim partit rejoindre son poste, suivit de Nami qui riait toute seule.  
Arrivait dans la pièce aux immenses vitres qui laisser pour vue aux jeunes filles la moitié de la ville, elles s'installèrent chacune à leurs bureaux, c'étaient d'immenses tables blanches vernies, leurs chaises roulantes étaient hautes et portées cette même couleur claire, ainsi, elles pouvaient rouler d'un poste à un autre, les murs étaient remplient d'étagères où de nombreux dossiers étaient entreposés ainsi que des magazines déjà sortis, des revues de modes, et autres.  
Leur journée venait de débuter, allumant leurs ordinateurs pendant qu'elles rangeaient leurs manteaux dans un placard.

-Tenez les filles, ça vous fera du bien.

Se tournant vers la porte, les filles virent leur amie Vivi, portant avec elle des Starbucks tout chauds. Elles fixèrent leur amie comme une déesse, leurs yeux se mirent à briller et comme à chaque fois, Bonney se mit à genoux devant Vivi.

-Ma déesse, je suis prête à vous servir même après votre mort.  
-Je vous en remercie, chevalier. Que Dieu entende votre promesse et sauve Sir Panpan de sa diarrhée.  
-Une diarrhée très mortelle, madame.  
-Pas mal, je pensais pas que t'était une si bonne actrice.  
-Casse-toi ! Insulta-t-elle en prenant un pot à crayon pour le jeter à Kidd qui la fixait depuis l'entrée du bureau

Le problème dans ce bureau, c'est à part les murs de droite et de gauche qui sont en briques, le reste, c'est que des vitres, alors tout le monde pouvait voir ce qui se passe.  
Vivi les salua une dernière fois avant de partir en direction du bureau voisin, s'en suivit l'arrivée de Robin, la meilleure amie de Kim, la blonde se jeta quasiment sur elle.

-J'ai dû prendre l'ascenseur avec l'autre. Pleura la jeune fille  
-Ça va aller, tu vas y survivre, tu es forte. La réconforta-t-elle

Saluant le reste de la petite troupe, Robin partit-elle aussi pour le bureau voisin, elle travaillait avec Vivi. Kaya qui était leur troisième coéquipière n'était pas encore arrivée, c'est la rédactrice en chef, c'est elle qui dirigeait le petit groupe de fille. Elle était assez sensible, mais elle savait encourager les personnes, c'est pourquoi les filles l'ont surnommé Miss Mimi (c'est Bonney qui a eut l'idée).  
Les trois filles installées à leurs bureaux, elles se racontèrent leur soirée, bien qu'elles soient parties ensemble, Bonney les a vite lâchées pour rejoindre un mec.

-Alors ? Taquina Kim  
-Bai rien.  
-Rien, Nada ?! Cria Nami

-Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une vie de couple, c'est emmerdant.

-Ouais, alors pourquoi t'es allé au rendez-vous d'Eustass ?  
-Ma Chère Kim, vois-tu cette sublime paire de ciseau, oui, elle va finir dans ta tête. On ne reparle plus de cette histoire, c'est du passé.  
-Le passé revient toujours. Ajouta la rouquine.

La rose s'énerva contre ses deux amies, mais le larbin du directeur vint leur déposer les dernières photos où article envoyé par les paparazzis, des revues de modes. Une feuille dépassa de la pille d'affaire que portait le garçon, Bonney la prit en souriant.

-Tiens donc, qu'est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle en agitant la feuille devant le nez de l'homme  
-Euh...  
-Un article spécial que vont devoir faire les garçons pour obtenir... Oh, un séjour au soleil, et nous, on a rien. Lit-elle  
-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez... Pleura-t-il  
-T'es en train de dire que je ne sais pas lire ?!  
-Non-madame.  
-Mademoiselle ! Hurla-t-elle  
-Sont-ils au courant ? Continua-t-elle  
-Non, mademoiselle Jewelry.  
-Magnifique, on prend cette feuille, merci.  
-Mais le directeur, il va s'énerver.  
-Ce n'est pas mon problème, tu lui diras que les femmes sont au même niveau que les hommes, et il sait très bien que dans la boite, on fait le plus de boulot. Allez ouste, part avant que je sorte mon sabre laser.

Il détala comme un lapin faisant tomber des feuilles sur le sol des couloirs.

-Tu es horrible. Ricana Nami  
-Je sais. Mais si on fait cet article, on peut obtenir pas mal de chose.  
-Quoi donc ? Demanda Kim  
-Je ne veux pas de ce séjour au soleil, et avant de me contredire, je vais vous dire mon plan, on va changer la cagnotte de l'article, on va demander que pendant 1 semaine, nous faisons ce que nous voulons de tous les employés de la boîte.  
-Bonney, tu veux surtout te venger de Kidd.  
-Ouais. Avoua-t-elle

Les yeux des deux cousines se rencontrèrent, puis sous un hochement de tête, elles se tournèrent vers leur amie.

-Ok, on te suit.  
-Super, on va en parler aux autres au repas.

Se mettant au travail, un sourire de sadisme apparu sur chacune des rédactrices tendit que de leurs doigts, elles tapaient leurs articles concernant les dernières modes. Puis vint un moment redoutable.

-Qui y va ? Commença Bonney  
-J'y suis allé la dernière fois ! S'exclama Nami  
-Donc c'est à toi Kim.

Soufflant un coup, la jeune fille se leva et passa dans les différents couloirs, elle devait aller voir les maquettistes pour mettre en avant leurs articles de mode et voir comment ils comptent faire la page.

Bien évidemment, les maquettistes sont les garçons et bien qu'ils soient aussi rédacteurs, ils exercent ce métier en plus.  
Entrant dans l'allée où leurs bureaux étaient installés, cela sentait le propre bizarrement.  
Poussant l'une des portes, elle vit Luffy, Zoro, Law, Kidd, Ace et Usopp. Voyant que ce dernier était seule, elle préféra lui parler à lui, c'est un garçon très gentil et attachant, malgré qu'il soit un menteur, elle l'aimait beaucoup, combien de fois l'avait-il fait rire. A part ses amies, Usopp pouvait la faire sourire.  
Levant la tête pour observer les autres, ils étaient tous accompagnés de filles, que Kim reconnus, ce sont les top models principales, on leur fait reprendre les tenues de stars pour les remettre dans le magazine. Elles sont assez connues dans Tokyo et dans l'agence, d'après Bonney, elles les appellent les lapines. Je ne préfère pas vous expliquer pourquoi ce surnom.  
Tirant une chaise, Usopp l'invita à s'asseoir pour qu'ils discutent sans être dérangés.

-À ce que je vois, vous ne vous ennuyez pas. Taquina-t-elle  
-Tu rêves, je suis à deux doigts de prendre tout mon bordel et vous rejoindre, ces nanas viennent constamment et ce n'est pas pour te demander comme tu vas, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Kim rit, les larmes coulèrent presque le long de ses joues en voyant le visage des filles qui étaient tout étonnées. Pour affirmer ces propos, le jeune au long nez, se mit à sauter sur sa chaise roulante provoquant un bruit qui voulait tous dire.  
Les deux amis ne purent s'empêcher de rire aux éclats, ils venaient de les perdre.  
Puis se calmant, Kim commença la discussion sur la maquette.

-Vous avez fini l'article « Shanks sauve un enfant, est-il pédophile ? » ?  
-Non pas encore, Bonney l'écrit et ça vaut le détour. Affirma la blonde  
-J'ai hâte de le lire, je pense qu'on va mettre son portrait en haut et mettre le titre de l'article, ça te va ?  
-Oui, je pense.

Le téléphone de Kim sonna, c'était un message de Nami.

-Usopp ? Demanda-t-elle  
-Hm. Répondit le garçon qui avait le regard concentré sur son écran.  
-Avec les filles, on va se faire livrer sushis, tu veux venir manger avec nous.

Le garçon leva la tête par-dessus son poste pour observer ses amis qui avaient trouvé quelque chose de plus intéressant que de travailler. Il les regarda désespéré.

-Je veux bien, dis, il vous reste une place dans votre bureau ?  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Mon envie de déménager me démange.  
-Viens quand tu veux. Bon, je te laisse travailler, je retourne dans mon bureau, n'hésite pas et je t'envoie un sms quand le dîner arrive.

Sur un dernier signe de main, la blonde repartit en direction de son bureau, où elle informa les filles d'un possible déménagement pour Usopp.  
Quand Kim fut parti, les filles qui squattaient depuis plusieurs jours repartirent comme à leurs habitudes, mais elles reviendront dans quelques heures.

-Elle voulait quoi Johns ? Demanda Kidd d'une voix froide  
-Rien. Assura le garçon  
-Tu es bien faible Usopp, tu ne vois pas qu'elle te manipule comme un chien. Ricana Law

-Je te rassure Law, Kim, je m'en fiche, tu peux l'a garder. Alors tes paroles désagréables tu te les garde.  
-Oh, ne te mets pas dans cet état Usopp, il rigolait.  
-Bravo l'humour Luffy, vous vous demandez les gars pourquoi vous n'avez aucune copine.  
-Toi non plus tu n'as pas de petites copines à ce que je sache et puis tu as vu, il y a deux minutes, nous avions des filles dans nos bras tandis que tu n'avais que ton ordi. Se moqua Ace

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour le garçon, prenant ses affaires, il partit du bureau pour rejoindre celui des filles. Il les entendaient rire au loin. Ouvrant la porte des postes de Nami, Bonney et Kim, il tomba sur la rose qui avait enfoncé deux crayons à papier dans ses narines.

-Usopp qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Nami inquiète  
-Le déménagement tient toujours ?  
-Bien évidemment, tu es le bienvenu.

Les filles se rallièrent pour aider Usopp a s'installer dans la salle des folles (Bonney, Kim et Nami), Nami, Vivi et Kaya l'aidèrent à mettre en place les bureaux pour que le sien rentre tandis que Bonney, Kim et Robin se rendirent dans l'ancien poste de travail d'Usopp pour y prendre le reste de ses affaires. En entrant, elles trouvèrent les garçons pianotant sur leurs claviers tout en rigolant.

-Alors Usopp s'installe chez vous ? Questionna Kidd

Bonney s'occupa de prendre l'ordinateur sans adresser un mot, tandis que Robin et Kim, soulevèrent le bureau du jeune homme, le visage fermé.

-Le pauvre bout chou, protéger par des filles, il est vraiment impuissant. Se moqua le rouge

Robin et Kim virent alors l'effroyable, Bonney déposa soigneusement l'ordinateur sur l'une des commodes, elle respira pour essayer de se canaliser, puis elle contourna tous les bureaux. Les filles l'ont regardé faire, elle s'approcha alors de Kidd qui l'a regardé avec un sourire mesquin, et là, ce fut le drame. On entendit qu'un claquement, qui traversa tous les couloirs, faisant tourner l'œil de tous les employés aux alentours. La main levée, Jewelry Bonney, alias Agent 007 venait d'accomplir une mission de très haut niveau, donner une gifle à Eustass Kidd.  
La rose prit l'ordinateur et repartit comme si de rien n'était. Les yeux de ses deux amies la regardèrent partir puis se dirigèrent vers Kidd, qui avait la trace de la main et ouvrait grand les yeux. Il hurlait pas, ne criait pas, ne parlait pas. Ses amis le fixèrent attendant une réaction du garçon, mais rien, il se remit sur son ordinateur et se mit au boulot.

-Ça c'était de la claque...

Sur cette dernière phrase, les deux filles sortirent le bureau pour l'amener. Bonney revint plusieurs fois pour chercher les nombreux dossiers appartenant à Usopp, Kidd l'a regardé passer sans rien ajouté, il ne l'agressait pas, ne l'insultait pas.

-On aurait dû y aller plus doucement avec Usopp. Avoua Ace  
-Ouais, on n'a pas était cool. Ajouta Luffy d'un ton triste en pensant à son meilleur ami  
-On ira le voir au dîner. Informa Law

Tout le monde commença à travailler et bien vite l'heure du dîner approcha, les filles se réunirent dans le nouveau bureau de Usopp, devant leur repas, elles discutaient de leur plan machiavélique contre les autres, le jeune homme décida de les suivre et leur proposa son aide pour la maquette de ce magazine. Alors que Bonney engendra une nouvelle danse sur le bureau en compagnie de Usopp, on toqua à leur porte de verre.

-C'est qui ?! Hurla Kim  
-C'est moi chaton. Taquina Law à l'autre bout  
-Casse-toi !  
-Je ne viens pas te voir à toi ma belle.

Alors que la musique continuait à résonné dans le bureau, Kim se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour la refermer derrière elle, s'opposant aux garçons.

-Désoler, mais le garçon faible n'est pas disponible pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message après le bip sonore. Merci  
-Kim ne fait pas l'enfant, laisse nous entrer. Supplia Luffy  
-Euh attend, tu veux entrer dans mon bureau, ce qui est égal à mon territoire. Désoler, mais non.

Les garçons se fixèrent et lentement, leurs regards se dirigèrent vers Kim, ils arboraient tous un sourire sadique et meurtrier, notre blonde commença à s'inquiétait en les voyants les bras croisés.

-Bon, on n'a pas le choix, Law vas-y. Ordonna Ace

Ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, la jeune fille se sentit soulevait en l'air, elle retomba sur l'épaule du brun qui poussa la porte du pied, laissant à leur vue, Bonney et Usopp dansaient en rigolant.  
La blonde avait beau frappé le dos de Law rien ne le faisait faiblir. Alors que Nami et Bonney hurlaient au garçon de sortir et qu'eux essayaient de s'excuser, sauf Law qui était trop occupé à mener sa vengeance.  
Kim arrêta de se débattre pour reprendre son souffle, mais elle sentit la main du brun montait plus haut que prévu, si tout d'abord, ce n'était que sur sa cuisse, ses doigts montaient telle une araignée, pour s'aplatir comme une crêpe sur ses fesses. Le rouge lui monta aux joues tout comme la haine. Elle s'agita dans tous les sens, elle essaya même de glisser en avant, mais rien ne faisait, le garçon la serait plus que prévu.

-Sois sage chaton et tu pourras redescendre. La taquina-t-il

La scène explosait, Bonney était resté sur la table et insultait Kidd de tous les noms. Il fallait voir le tableau, c'était un vrai brouhaha, Nami et Vivi ne cessaient de hurler. Kim pleurait, elle allait vomir ses sushis et Law s'amusait.  
Vint alors le directeur qui leur cria tous de rentrer dans leurs bureaux et il se fichait des disputes. Alors c'est ce qu'ils firent, enfin, sauf Kim. Toujours porté en sac à patate, Law la ramena à son poste de travail, la jeune fille ne criait plus, elle ne lui adressa aucun mot, elle était épuisée, la nuit dernière, elle avait peu dormi et les disputes du bureau ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup. S'asseyant à sa place, il posa Kim sur ses genoux, elle ruminait, mais ses yeux fatigués faisaient leur apparition. Se calant contre le dossier, Law laissa la chance à la jeune fille de se caler contre lui, ce qu'elle ne fit pas au début, mais la fatigue la gagnait alors sa tête partie d'elle-même emmenant son corps avec elle. Law regardait à présent la jeune fille dormir, les yeux clos et la tête posé sur son épaule, elle dormait paisiblement, ses jambes recouvraient les cuisses du garçon.

-C'est mignon. Taquina Kidd  
-Tu es jaloux ? Se moqua Ace

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimez, en tout cas on se retrouve, j'espère, le plus vite possible pour le suivant**

 **Kiss de Queen Fox**

 **Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2: Mission part 1

**Salut tous le monde !**

 **Avant de vous donner le chapitre, je tiens a remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfic et qui porte des commentaires très gentils :D**

 **Je vais répondre aux commentaire laissé par ces personnes.**

 **1\. Pika Pika Chu**

Moi aussi, j'adore leurs petites scènes mais j'ai peur que leur histoire avance trop vite, donc je vais essayer de te surprendre sur leur relation ;)

Merci pour ton review !

 **2\. Lawiki**

Un bon fond...Eux, on parle de Kidd et de Law, deux gros sadiques en puissance :D

Mais c'est vrai, je reconnais mes erreurs, ils ont étaient un peu méchant avec notre Usopp, je l'ai fais passé pour une victime xD

Merci pour ton commentaire :D

 **3\. nikkouyoku**

Je suis contente que tu apprécie toute cette troupe, j'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire :D

Merci pour ton review :)

 **4\. Toshiro-Hitsugaya222** _(Mon dieu Toshiro_ _)_

Je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitre, cela dépendra de mon imagination, j'espère de tout coeur que ça continuera :D

Merci pour ton commentaire :)

 **5\. Guest**

Haha, oui c'est vrai Luffy et Ace ont été un peu méchant. Pour la suite, on va retrouver le caractère un peu gamin de Luffy, pour ce qui est de Ace, je le voix comme un dragueur, un tombeur un peu macho :)

Merci de ton review :D

 **Voici la fin des réponses, place au chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

En se réveillant ce matin, Bonney savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû boire hier soir, sachant que le début de la journée serait le plus terrible, mais là, ce seront ses années à venir qui vont être dure, elle va faire diviser le groupe de fille.  
Se tournant vers l'homme avec qui elle avait passé la soirée, elle se mit à se haïr, le seul moyen, était d'en parler à des personnes de confiance.  
C'est alors qu'elle sonna à la porte des deux cousines, elle n'entendit qu'un « entrez », et la voilà sur le seuil de la porte, voyant un spectacle inimaginable. Luffy était assis au comptoir en compagnie d'Ace qui dévoraient les plats que concoctait Kim tandis que Nami s'occuper du plus jeune frère qui roter bouche ouverte.

-Euh, vous m'expliquez. Fit consterner la rose  
-Vient donc t'installer, tu as une mine de déterrer.

Sous l'invitation de Kim, elle prit place prêt d'Ace qui s'était apparemment endormi dans son assiette.

-On les a trouvés dehors, ils n'avaient pas payé leurs factures, résultat, foutu à la porte. Alors on a joué les refuges. Expliqua la blonde tandis qu'elle faisait voler une crêpe  
-C'est très gentil, ça me surprend de Nami. Se moqua Bonney  
-Si tu savais, c'est elle-même qui a proposé cette idée.  
-Ouaw, et ils ont dormi où ?  
-Sur le canapé. Pointa du doigt Nami

C'est vrai qu'en observant un peu plus, on peut voir que le sofa est en désordre total, les coussins ont volait jusqu'à l'écran plat et ne parlons même plus de la table basse qui est recouverte de vêtements et autres.  
Le calme reprit sa place, enfin si on peut dire que quand Nami tape Luffy avec une poêle juste parce qu'il l'a traité de grosse vache est calme, alors oui, tout ça est bien calme. Avalant sa salive, Bonney fixait Kim, elle se répétait qu'elle devrait en premier se confier à elle, elle n'irait pas répéter la chose, de toute manière, elle n'y gagnerait rien.

-Kim, je peux te parler en privée ? Demanda la rose  
-Oui. S'inquiéta la blonde

Amenant son amie dans sa chambre, Kim prit place dans son fauteuil de bureau noir, elle se posait plusieurs questions et imaginée mille scénarios.

-J'ai merdé hier. Avoua la gloutonne  
-Bo' tu m'inquiètes vraiment là, tu as couché avec un autre pervers ?!  
-Non, c'est pire...

Prenant une grande respiration, la jeune fille se concentra pour dire la vérité.

-Tu vois le petit ami de Vivi ?  
-Ouais Kohza c'est un gentil garço-... Se coupa Kim en comprenant  
-Dis-moi que c'est une blague ?  
-Tu penses que je devrais lui parler ? Questionna Bonney

S' en suivit une longue marche dans la chambre pour Kim, elle se tenait les cheveux essayant de comprendre et de trouver une solution, mais impossible. Si Bonney en avait fait des conneries, là, c'était vraiment la plus grosse.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça, tu sais très bien que Kohza était-ce qui rendait Vivi le plus heureux, après sa séparation avec Ace, elle n'avait que lui pour la faire surmonter ce problème  
-Mais j'étais complètement torché, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, et puis on était deux !  
-Donc récapitulons, tu as couché avec Kohza et lui a aussi accepter donc- se fit couper Kim  
-Vivi est cocu. Finit Bonney  
-Bonney ! Hurla la blonde  
-Quoi, c'est la stricte vérité, ce n'est pas ma faute si son blondinet m'a préféré.  
-Tu changes vite de comportement.  
-J'essaie de me rassurer, j'ai jamais voulu lui faire ça !

À la cuisine, c'était une autre ambiance, Nami avait cessé ses cris pour commencer son petit-déjeuner, elle avait appris ainsi à connaître les deux hommes, Luffy avait peut-être un corps d'adulte, mais il avait les attitudes d'un enfant, tandis que son frère était plus calme et beaucoup plus charmeur, dont un gros connard, et ça depuis l'affaire « Vivi cocu 1 ». Dire que Nami est la meilleure amie de la bleuté et pourtant, elle a laissé dormir dans son appartement, si elle l'apprenait, elle lui arracherait les yeux. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Kim et Bonney c'étaient isolées et elle entendait hurler sa cousine, ce qui l'inquiétait particulièrement.  
Se levant de son tabouret, elle ordonna aux deux frères de rester à leur place, et elle partit toquer à la porte de la chambre. Voyant sa cousine l'ouvrir, la jeune fille pénétra à l'intérieur et trouva une Bonney désemparée.

-Il se passe quoi ici ?  
-Euh...  
-Kim, tu me caches quoi ?!  
-Nami, ne lui hurle pas dessus, c'est moi. Leva la main Bonney  
-Dites-moi, je n'aime pas que l'on mente, alors dis moi la vérité.  
-Je ne peux pas. Avoua la rose  
-Ça concerne quelqu'un qu'on connaît ?  
-Oui.  
-Bonney, tu peux tous me dire, on est amie.  
-Ok, mais tu me promets de ne pas le répéter ?  
-Je le jure ! Confirma la rousse  
-J'ai couché avec Khoza. Enchaîna la rose avec une vitesse fulgurante

Nami ne savait plus quoi dire, alors elle se laissa tomber par terre à genou, ses yeux étaient plongés sur le sol, elle examinait chaque millimètre de la moquette.

-« Vivi cocu 2 » est arrivée plus vite que je ne le pensais. Avoua-t-elle encore choquée  
-Je t'en supplie, ne lui dis rien.  
-Bonney, tu veux que je cache une telle chose a ma meilleure amie. Comment c'est arrivé ?  
-Lors d'une soirée, on avait tous les deux bu.  
-Bonney, sors s'il te plaît.  
-Nami, attends. Pleura la rose  
-Dégage ! Hurla la rousse

La rose se rua vers la sortie, on entendit qu'une porte claquée.

-Tu y es allé un peu fort. Informa Kim  
-Elle a couché avec le petit ami de ma meilleure amie !  
-Ils étaient deux, ok ! S'énerva la blonde  
-Tu oses en plus prendre sa défense !

-Arrête de jouer la petite sainte, on sait très bien comment est Kohza !  
-Peut-être, mais on parle de Vivi, je suis obligé de lui dire la vérité !

Kim s'avança dangereusement de sa cousine, les yeux rouges de colère.

-Si tu comptes lui dire la vérité, avoue-lui aussi que tu as embrassé Kohza, si tu fais ça pour Bonney, je te balancerais sans regret à ta « meilleure amie ».

Prenant son sac à main sur le sol, la blonde se rendit au boulot, énervé comme jamais, laissant seule sa cousine qui était entre la colère et la tristesse.

Durant tout le trajet, Kim s'en était voulu de ses propos, mais au lieu de soutenir Bonney, Nami l'avait envoyer à la guillotine. Ne voulant croiser aucun des garçons de peur de les tuer à coups de sac, elle prit les escaliers pour se calmer. Arrivé à son bureau, elle jeta son sac si lourdement sur la table qu'il envoya tous les papiers au sol. Des talons claquèrent dans le couloir, puis, Robin entra dans le bureau ayant entendu le bazar du bureau voisin.

-Il se passe quoi ici ?  
-Rien. Répondit froidement la blonde en ramassant les feuilles  
-Kim, je te connais, dis moi ce qu'il se passe, c'est Law ?  
-Quoi ?! S'indigna Kim  
-Il t'a encore claqué les f-.

Kim se jeta sur Robin et lui plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, rouge de honte.

-Tais-toi, ça date depuis des semaines cette histoire !  
-Je rigole, je rigole. Aller dis moi ce qui se passe ?  
-Je ne peux pas, je l'ai promis...  
-C'est sur toi, t'es enceinte ?  
-Law t'a mis en cloque ?! Continua-t-elle  
-Non ! S'offusqua la jeune fille  
-Pourquoi tu rejoins tous à lui ?!  
-Parce que vous êtes proche tous les deux. Affirma Robin  
-Ouais, mais là, ça ne me concerne ni lui ni moi.  
-Et qui ?  
-Tu es trop curieuse Rob'. Se moqua la blonde  
-Je saurais un moment ou un autre. S'amusa la brune en sortant

La blonde s'installa sur son siège, reposant les feuilles qui avaient volé quelque temps plus tôt. Elle fixa les bureaux encore vides de ses deux amies. Bonney n'allait pas venir, elle allait dire qu'elle était malade, elle ne pourrait pas affronter Vivi et Nami, Kim s'en fichait, pour le moment, elle entendait encore sa voix, dire qu'elle allait tous avouer, mettant en rage la jeune fille.

-Kim. Fit une voix  
-Quoi, encore ?! Cria-t-elle  
-Calme-toi, je te disais juste bonjour. Rassura Usopp en déposant un café devant la jeune fille  
-Désolé, je suis énervée aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas m'en prendre en toi.  
-Il n'y a pas de mal, à un moment, on est tout énervé, et avec ce boulot ça n'arrange rien.

La blonde lui sourit et le regarda s'installait tandis qu'elle buvait son café qui la calmait.

-Je préfère te le dire avant qu'ils ne le fassent, mais nous avons hébergé Luffy et Ace hier soir, ils ont été mis à la porte par leur proprio, alors on a fait une bonne action.  
-Ok.  
-Usopp, Luffy m'a parlé, il est désolé de ce qu'il s'est passait, et le connaissant, il va tous faire pour que tu lui pardonnes.  
-Je sais. Rigola le garçon  
-Au faite, quand tu as choisi de déménager, pourquoi ne pas être allé dans le bureau à coter.

Le visage du garçon monta très vite au rouge, faisant rire Kim.

-J'en étais sûre !  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
-Je te parle d'un belle blonde, tu sais la chef des rédactrices, je crois que son prénom commence par un K.  
-Kim, garde ça pour toi !  
-Usopp est amoureux ! Chanta-t-elle  
-Arrête de te comporter comme une gamine ! Rugis le garçon rouge de honte.  
-Et bien, il y en a du bruit ici. Exposa une voix

Kim reprit son visage fermé et dure, elle se rassit devant son ordinateur, le plaçant de sorte qu'elle ne voie pas la tête de sa cousine. Elle l'entendit poser son sac et allumer son ordinateur.

-Kim... Bégaya Nami  
-Je vais travailler de l'autre côté.

Prenant ses affaires sans expliquer la situation à Usopp, elle se dirigea au bureau suivant. La voyant arrivée, Robin lui fit une place pour elle et son ordinateur portable.  
Kaya se plaça derrière la jeune fille, la connaissant par cœur, elle s'assit près d'elle et lui frotta le dos.

-Tu veux en parler ?  
-Non merci, c'est gentil Kaya.  
-Pas de problème, les amies son fait pour ça, n'hésite pas.  
-C'est étrange hier, Kozha n'est pas rentré à l'appart. Expliqua Vivi

Le cœur de la blonde s'arrêta de battre, la scène se passa très vite, c'était dur de mentir à la jeune fille, de la regarder dans les yeux était horrible.

-Oh Robin, tu n'as plus de café laisses moi aller t 'en chercher !

Prenant la tasse de la brune, Kim se rua dans le couloir, elle partit le plus loin possible de la pièce. Quand elle trouva un coin tranquille, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur et souffla. Elle ressemblait vraiment à une pauvre fille, assise par terre, habillée d'une longue robe Camel qui laissait entrevoir le début de sa poitrine et sa tasse qui touchait le sol, elle ressemblait à une fille en détresse.

-Salue ma belle  
-Law, c'est vraiment pas le moment.

En disant cette phrase, elle savait très bien que le garçon resterait, elle aurait pu dire n'importe quoi, il se serait assis près d'elle comme il le fait en ce moment.

-Que ce passe t-il ?

-Pourquoi vous vous me posez toute cette question ?  
-Car tu as une tête de fille énervée, tu boudes, tu grognes.  
-J'ai l'impression que tu me compares à un animal.  
-Si tu étais un animal, tu serais une tigresse. Se moqua le garçon  
-Kim, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Continua Law en la fixant  
-C'est une histoire de fille et à cause de ça, je me suis engueulée avec Nami et je ne peux rien dire aux autres.  
-Tu es concernée dans l'histoire ?  
-Non, je ne peux rien te dire Law.

Alors que la jeune fille tourna la tête vers le brun, elle pensait trouver un visage fermé, froid comme à son habitude, mais celui-ci la fixait avec un sourire.

-Dis moi Kim, tu me fais toujours la tête pour Usopp ?  
-Oui et Non, car c'est votre histoire à vous, vous n'avez pas était très cool avec lui, mais avec les filles ont, c'est très vite emportez.  
-Si je te dis quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider, tu accepterais quelque chose pour moi ?  
-Law, je déteste quand tu dis ça, mais tu as des sources sûres, donc, je t'écoute.  
-Je sais pourquoi tu tires une tête pareille. Bonney a couché avec Kohza, qui est le petit ami de Vivi.  
-Comment tu sais ça ?!  
-Laisse-moi t'expliquer, Kohza est un vieil ami à moi, on est sorti ensemble en boite hier soir, et il y avait Bonney, elle est complètement bourré, mais le pire dans tous ça, c'est que Kohza n'était pas bourré et c'est lui qui est allé accoster Bonney.  
-Donc, ce n'est vraiment la faute de Bo' mais de Kohza.  
-Exact.

Un énorme sourire se fit sur le visage de la blonde tandis que celui du brun se transforma en un carnassier, ce qui arrête la joie de la jeune fille en l'apercevant.

-Je t'ai aidé, maintenant, je veux ma récompense. Tapota-t-il ses lèvres de son doigt

Kim tourna des yeux, elle n'en pouvait plus de ce type, a la fin ça en devenait marrant.

-Même pas en rêve, trouve en un autre.  
-Non ma belle.  
-Law. Se plaignit la blonde

La rédactrice jura sur le brun et tous les dieux existant de lui pourrir sa vie avec cet homme.  
Elle regardait le garçon debout face à elle qui était encore assise. Comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'éviter, elle se décida, après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'avait embrassé. Désolé, mais elle ne préfère pas le raconter. Se mettant face au brun, elle ne pensait pas être aussi petite, il devait la dépasser d'une tête.

-Sache une chose, c'est que contrairement aux autres filles, je ne tomberais pas dans tes filets. Assura-t-elle  
-C'est ce qu'elle dise toute. Murmura t-il tendrement de sa voix enjoleuse

Tout en prononçant cette phrase, elle vit le brun s'avançait, et elle ne put contrôler ses foutu hormones qui bug depuis quelques temps. Collant ses lèvres au garçon, elle sentit sa main se faufilait dans son dos pour la retenir quelques secondes de plus. Il fallait qu'elle se l'avoue, elle avait bien aimé ses quelques dernières secondes. Reprenant son souffle qu'elle avait perdu durant ce petit moment, elle sentait la main de Law la ramenait vers lui pour un dernier baiser. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, dont lui aussi.

-Non, c'est terminé. Murmura-t-elle  
-Je sais que tu en réclameras d'autres. Susurra le brun  
-Merci pour ces informations. Remercia la blonde  
-N'hésite pas à revenir, je suis sûr qu'on trouvera un très bon compromis. Fit-il avant de lui faire un clin d'œil  
-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités.

Ne prenant pas le temps pour une dernière réplique, elle courut jusqu'aux bureaux, elle devait parler à Nami pour trouver un plan, au plus vite.  
Arriver là-bas, la rousse la fixait et Usopp n'était pas là, heureusement.

-Nami faut que je te parle. Dit-elle essoufflée  
-Moi aussi, tu ne m'as pas laissé parler, Law m'a dit pour l'histoire.

Le temps s'arrêta pour la blonde, Law lui a parlé...

-Il m'a expliqué qu'il était avec Kohza. Se fit-elle couper  
-Et qu'il a accosté Bonney et il n'était pas bourré.  
-Oui, Law te l'a dit !  
-Attends, il t'en a parlé quand de tous ça ?  
-Avant que tu ne partes dans le bureau des filles.

Un rire passa devant le bureau, Law se tapotait les lèvres en rigolant.

-Connard ! Lui jeta-t-il son sac qui s'effondra contre la vitre tandis qu'il partait.  
-Il s'est passé quoi ?  
-Rien !  
-Écoute Nami, on oublie notre dispute, il faut qu'on avoue tout à Vivi sans que Bonney ne prenne. Continua Kim  
-Je suis d'accord.  
-Kohza va morfler ! Crièrent elles à l'unisson

* * *

 **Adios Kohza, les deux cousines, ça va faire mal.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, vous avez de la chance, je suis en vacance, donc je vais écrire :)**

 **Kiss de Queen Fox**

 **Review ?**


	3. Chapter 3: Mission part 2

**Hey Hey !**

 **Comment allez vous, on se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre, où nous avons la vengeance des filles ou pas... ;)**

 **Mais tout d'abord on répond aux review !**

 **Lawiki**

Merci pour ton commentaire :)

Dans ce chapitre on va dire que Law et Kidd vont montrer leur côté "gentil". Kohza si il va morfler ?

il n'y a pas que lui qui va prendre, mais pour ça il faut lire :)

 **Pika Pika Chu**

Merci pour ton review !

Ne t'inquiète pas, des gens se sont déjà occuper de lui ;)

 **Nikkouyoku**

Merci pour ton commentaire :D

Tu veux voir, et bien voici le chapitre !

Pour Law et Kim tu vas voir :)

 **Les réponses sont terminées alors place au chapitre !**

* * *

Vengez-moi. Pleura Vivi

C'était un tableau assez frustrant, Bonney et Vivi se pleuraient dans les bras l'une l'autre, si au début, elles s'étaient gueulées dessus, en deux secondes, tous avaient changé.  
Le groupe des filles était assis dans le salon très oriental de Vivi, elles préparaient un plan diabolique pour Kohza.

-Donc. Récapitula Nami  
-Phase 1 : on doit convaincre les mecs de nous aider, car vu que c'est des lèches culs, ils vont tous cafter au directeur. Phase 1 terminé, on fait quoi ? Continua la rousse  
-Phase 2 : on va chez Kohza et on se la joue clip vidéo de chanteuse qui parle d'infidélité. Fit Kim  
-Arme ? Demanda la rousse  
-Battes.  
-Et ?! Hurla Nami  
-Boule de pétanque et poêle à frire en mode Raiponce ! Intervint Kaya  
-Exacte, ma belle. Ensuite  
-Phase 3 : on se fait passer pour une femme enceinte qui hurle que ce pauvre gamin vendait du shit et que ses patrons n'ont pas été très contents de sa récolte. Finit Bonney  
-Je le sens pas ce plan. Avoua Robin  
-Te plains pas trop, tu vas être au cœur de l'action, moi, je dois rester aux bureaux. Pleura Kim  
-C'est normal avec le directeur et Law qui te kiff, on est assuré.

La soirée se termina ainsi jusqu'au lendemain. Kim se réveilla la première, elle devait aller au travail pour que le directeur ne voie pas que ses collègues sont partis, par gentillesse, elle fit lever tout le petit groupe qui lui hurla dessus.  
Une heure plus tard, la blonde marchait dans les rues comme tous les matins, son Starbucks et son muffin aux framboises, cherchant plusieurs idées pour que le directeur soit occupé à autre chose. Une ampoule apparut au-dessus de sa tête, c'est bon, elle l'avait son plan.  
En entrant dans l'ascenseur, elle trouva Luffy et Usopp rigolaient sur des blagues nulles que faisaient ce dernier.

-A ce que je vois, vous êtes redevenus amis. Taquina la blonde  
-Oui. Sourient les deux  
-Où sont Nami et les autres ? Demanda Luffy  
-Justement, j'ai besoin de vous deux.

Le sourire mi-amusé mi-sadique commencé a inquiété les deux maquettistes. Formant la croix de Dieu avec ses doigts, Usopp s'avança vers son amie, tel un exorciste.

-Law sort de ce corps !

Le pauvre garçon comprit très vite que parler du brun ne mettait pas son amie en joie, il se retrouva collé au mur de fer de l'ascenseur. Un coup de sac l'avait propulsé, tandis que Luffy s'esclaffait et demandé à Kim de lui donner un coup pour voir ce que cela faisait. A ce moment là, Usopp voyait bien la ressemblance entre les deux cousines.

-Déboler Bim. S'excusa l'homme au long nez  
-Me ressors plus ça, sinon je te balance par une des fenêtres du 5 eme étage !  
-Sinon Kim, tu voulais nous demander quoi ? S'amusa Luffy  
-Luffy, Luffy, tu sais que tu es le petit rigolo de ce boulot ? Complimenta Kim en mettant son bras sur les épaules du brun  
-Vois tu, je dois aider des personnes, alors je vais te poser une question. Es tu capable d'être un vrai agent secret ?

-Oui, appelle-moi Agent 007 !  
-Si tu veux, voici ta mission, tu dois occuper le directeur TOUTE la journée, pour ne pas qu'il vienne dans nos bureaux, compris ?  
-Et j'ai quoi en échange ?  
-2kg de viande. Négocia la blonde  
-5kg. Répliqua le garçon  
-4.  
-Vendu ! Accepta le brun  
-Bonne chance pour votre mission, puisons vous revoir en vie.  
-Adieu mes amis.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent laissant sortir un Luffy en folie, il criait et bougé dans tous les sens comme un pantin, il chantait dans tous les couloirs « Le Directeur est moche ! ».  
La blonde décida de ne pas aller directement à son bureau, elle devait encore négocier avec les lèches culs. Accompagnés d 'Usopp, ils entrèrent dans les bureaux et comme d'habitude, les lapines (les tops models) étaient présentes.

-Désolé les filles, mais j'ai besoin de parler aux garçons, Alors s'il vous plaît, sortez  
-Tu te prends pour qui, pétasse ?! Insulta une fille du nom de Tashigi  
-Ma petite, je te conseille de lever ton cul remplis de silicone et de dégager avant que je te pète tes ballons !  
-Bon, les lapines, vous avez deux minutes pour sortir avant que je n'en claque une contre la vitre ! Fit la voix de Bonney  
-Tu fais quoi ici ? Questionna Kim  
-Vivi a décidé de se venger. Sourit-elle  
-Regardez-moi ces êtres inférieurs, elles parlent à nous,des tops models de renommer ! Se complimenta Hancock  
-Très bien, que penses-tu du titre « La célèbre top model Hancock couche avec le Directeur pour payer ses seins en plastique ? ». Se moqua Kim  
-Trop long chérie , trop long, j'ai mieux « Hancock passe t-elle sous le bureau ? »

Le visage de la brune se transforma en haine, sous un claquement de doigts, elle fit déguerpir toute sa troupe.  
Bonney préféra laisser parler Kim aux garçons, pendant qu'elle allait aider Luffy à retenir le directeur.

-Vous venez toujours casser l'ambiance. Ricana Ace  
-Les gars, ce n'est pas le moment de rire, je n'en ai pas envie.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Zoro  
-J'ai un marché à vous proposer.  
-Balance Johns. Ordonna Kidd

S'asseyant sur une des chaises, Kim fixa les garçons présents, a part Luffy que l'on entendait crier avec Bonney.

-Je vous demande de nous couvrir nous les filles aujourd'hui, si le Directeur vient vous demander où on peut être, mentez-lui s'il vous plaît.  
-Vous faites quoi réellement ?

Les yeux de la blonde se déplacèrent vers Law qui jusqu'à maintenant n'avait prononcé aucun mot, il devait se douter de ce qu'il allait se passer, et il est en train de s'amuser.

-Quelque chose.  
-On va prendre ton marché Johns, mais en contrepartie, tu vas me dire ce que vous faites. Conclut Kidd  
-Je ne peux pas, c'est secret.  
-Accouche, ou on livre tout au Directeur. Continua le rouge

La blonde souffla, elle était coincée, si elle disait ce qu'il se passait, elle ne sait pas comment va réagir Kidd ou même Ace en l'apprenant. Tant pis, elle ne voyait pas d'autre façon, connaissant les garçons, ils ne se gêneraient pas de tous révéler.

-Bon, c'est une histoire entre Vivi et Bonney. Vous savez tous que Kohza est le petit copain de Vivi, et bien, il l'a trompé avec Bonney.  
-Bonney était complètement bourré, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, Kohza en a profité. Expliqua la blonde en voyant Kidd s'énerver  
-Tu en es sûre. Articula-t-il correctement  
-Oui, j'étais avec Kohza hier. Intervint Law  
-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas arrêté ! Rugis le Rouge  
-Et toi pourquoi tu t'énerves, Bonney, tu t'en fous non ?

Kidd lança sa chaise d'un seul bras et l'envoya voler contre le mur, il prit la sortie du bureau suivi d'Ace, tout d'eux avaient besoin de sortir.

-Les filles qu'est-ce qu'elles font ? Demande Zoro  
-Oh, elles font juste le ménage chez Kohza.

Justement, les filles venaient de s'infiltrer dans l'appartement du garçon dès qu'il fut parti, avec une fille. Courant à l'intérieur, elles firent voler tous objets qui leur passaient sous les mains, très vite, toutes les pièces furent saccagées. Vivi hurlait et pleurait en jouant au base-ball avec des assiettes, pour que Robin participe à la fête, Nami dut déchirer en cachette certains livre, ce qui énerva notre brune.  
Laissant pour trace le symbole féminin de couleur bleu clair, la couleur de Vivi, elles déguerpirent aussi vite qu'elles pouvaient pour rentrer chez la rousse afin de calmer leur adrénaline tandis que Kohza rentrait chez lui.

Au bureau, Kim était installée toute seule, elle venait de recevoir un message de sa cousine, lui informant que la mission était terminée, mais il fallait qu'elle continue de les couvrir, par chance, le Directeur à été appelé suite à une urgence familiale, résultat, le bâtiment était vide, tous les employés en avaient profité pour partir, sauf pour les bureaux du 5ème, c'étaient plus difficile, c'est l'étage des rédacteurs, et le Directeur avait demandé au larbin de surveiller tous les bureaux afin qu'aucun d'eux ne partent.  
La blonde s'était ennuyée toute l'après-midi, alors elle s'était mis à écrire les premiers articles du journal "spécial" qui leur ferait remporter cette semaine au soleil, qu'avait finalement accepté Bonney.  
Ce magazine était le "spécial Halloween", alors les filles avaient sorti toutes les tenues les plus imaginables possible, des potins exclusifs. Bonney n'était pas revenue dans leur bureau, elle doit être dans celui des imprimeurs, une amie à elle travaille dans ce secteur.  
Alors qu'elle sortit un de ses livres de son sac afin de plonger dans un autre monde, on toqua à sa porte, elle se tourna pour faire face au frère ainé de Luffy.

-Kim, je peux te parler ?  
-Euh, oui. Répondit-elle étonner

Prenant une des chaises du bureau, il se mit près de la jeune fille, comme s'il allait lui confier quelque chose de très sérieux, un secret. Il ne fit que confirmé son hypothèse en le voyant devenir rouge.

-Comment va Vivi ? Demanda-t-il inquiet  
-Tu n'as qu'a lui demandé. Répliqua la blonde en fixant les lignes de son livre  
-Kim, jamais elle ne m'adressera un mot, depuis ce qu'il s'est passé...

Fermant son bouquin, elle replia ses jambes pour les mettre entièrement sur le fauteuil.

-Tu n'as pas essayé, alors ne t'avance pas. Ace, pourquoi as, tu trompé Vivi ?  
-Je ne sais pas...  
-Tu n'avais plus de sentiments pour elle ?  
-Tu veux rire, c'est la seule fille que j'ai aimée durant toute ma vie ! S'empressa Ace de répondre  
-Alors, dis-moi la vérité et seulement la vérité, je te jure de ne rien dire.

Le garçon baissa la tête, se la prenant la tête de ses mains, ses doigts agrippèrent les mèches corbeaux de ses cheveux.

-Kim, je ne l'ai pas trompé. Avoua-t-il  
-Quoi ?!  
-J'ai pris peur, j'avais peur du futur, je me disais qu'une fois marié, tout changerait.  
-Ace lève la tête.

Le garçon exerça l'ordre de la jeune fille, mais tout ce qu'il reçut ne fut qu'une simple gifle et le regard haineux et triste de son amie, qui se calma en suivant.

-Je suis désolée, mais il faut que tu réagisses, tu as laissé ta peur t'envahir, tu n'as pas pensé au bonheur, tu as imaginé des événements qui n'arriveront peut-être jamais, tu t'es inquiété pour rien. À cause de ça, tu as perdu la fille que tu aimé, dire que tu aurais pu tout lui avoué. Pourquoi ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt ?  
-Je l'ai détruite, je ne voulais pas en rajouter.  
-Si tu lui avais parlé directement après, ces 12 mois terribles ne seraient jamais arrivés.  
-Kim, tu penses que je devrais lui en parler.  
-Oui, mais attend un peu, laisse-lui le temps de digérer cette histoire avec Kohza, et ensuite va la voir, je vais faire en sorte qu'aucun mec s'approche d'elle.

Le brun ne put se retenir et prit la blonde entre ses bras, il laissa passer une des lames qu'il contenait depuis 1 ans.

-Je vais te faire bouffer tout ce que tu viens de dire ! Hurla une voix familière en bas de l'immeuble

Courant jusqu'aux vitres, les deux personnes virent Kidd poussant un blond contre sa voiture encore allumé.

-Je rêve où c'est...  
-Kohza. Finit Ace

Ils se mirent à courir dans tout le bâtiment, le larbin voulut les arrêter, mais Ace n'était pas dans sa meilleure humeur alors il se prit un poing le mettant au sol. Ce fut une folle course que menèrent les deux amis dans les escaliers, plus ils s'approchaient, plus les voix des deux adversaires s'intensifier, d'autres personnes s'étaient ajoutées à l'altercation. Arrivant en bas, Kohza n'était pas venu seul, il était accompagné de dix autre types, qui cherchaient eux aussi des ennuis.

-Ta pute a détruit mon appartement ! Rugit le blond envers Kidd en parlant de Bonney

Étant présent à la scène tous les garçons, Law était près de son ami prêt à se battre, Luffy commençait déjà à se retrousser les manches pour casser des gueules et Zoro ricanait d'avance, Ace se joignit à eux, tandis qu'Usopp restait en arrière, prit d'une certaine maladie. Le téléphone de la blonde sonna, le numéro de Bonney apparut.

-Kim, il se passe quoi ? Demanda la rose au combiné  
-Reste en haut, ne bouge pas, ça chauffe ici, va t'occuper du larbin, Ace lui a mit un coup-de-poing.  
-Kim... S'inquiéta Bo'  
-Il n'arrivera rien, file.

La blonde raccrocha, et à peine avait-elle appuyé sur la touche que tout s'intensifia.

-Kim ne bouge pas ! Lui ordonna Law

Les deux groupes se jetèrent et commencèrent à se battre, la jeune fille voyait des dents volaient, du sang, des gémissements de douleur, aucun des garçons n'étaient tombés. Puis très vite, les policiers intervinrent séparant les deux groupes, ils étaient dans de très mauvais états. L'un des policiers vint voir la jeune fille qui était encore sous le choc.

-Vous êtes une de leurs amies ?  
-Oui. Réussit elle a dire  
-Pouvez-vous les soigner, ils n'ont que quelques égratignures.  
-Pas de problème, merci beaucoup.

Affalait sur le sol, Kim sentit sa colère monter et leur ordonna de se lever, elle n'allait pas les faire remonter dans les bureaux au risque de revoir le larbin et que celui-ci répète tous, le seul moyen était de les ramener chez elle, c'était le plus près et voyant leur "santé", ils n'allaient pas pouvoir marcher bien longtemps.  
Les garçons la suivirent sans rien dire, elle envoya un message à Bonney, lui annonçant qu'elle ramenait les garçons à l'appartement et de les rejoindre là-bas.  
Nami vint les ouvrir et les installa sur le canapé.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Questionna Vivi en inspectant le visage des garçons tandis que les filles étaient paris chercher les pansements et autres.  
-Kohza et ses gorilles. Rigola Ace

Prenant entre ses deux doigts le visage du brun, elle le fit tourner de tous les côtés et tomba sur un des bleus, dont elle appuya un des doigts faisant serré les dents à Ace.

-Aie.  
-Oh, je t'ai fait mal. Taquina-t-elle

Bonney arriva complètement inquiète, elle se jeta dans les bras de Kidd, s'enfonçant dans son cou.

-Alors ça, j'aurais jamais imaginé cette scène. Se moqua Kim

Bonney ne put que lui répondre que d'un joli signe de doigt.

-Merci de m'avoir défendue. Murmura la rose  
-Pas de problème.

-Vous avez une sale gueule par contre. Ajouta-t-elle à haute voix  
-On sait !

Ce fut le moment le plus terrible pour les filles, jouer les infirmières n'étaient pas vraiment leur truc.  
Les mains sur son bassin et la tête levée, Law admirait Kim à l'œuvre, ses joues avaient pris une teinte rose et bien qu'elle veuille éviter les yeux du brun, c'était impossible, comme à son habitude, il lui plaçait ses petites phrases bien à lui.

-Arrête de me fixer comme ça, c'est gênant.  
-Je te perturbe ?

Son ricanement se finit très vite quand la jeune fille s'attaqua à sa lèvre supérieure qui avait une jolie coupure. Il sentit l'index de la blonde passait sur sa peau et ne put s'empêcher de lui embrasser le bout de son doigts, Kim se retira instinctivement.

-Refait ça et je te tue.

Le brun utilisa son regard pour défier la blonde, elle lui rendit avec haine et colère, ce qui faut dire, n'allait pas arrêter notre sadique de service.  
Il embrassa le bout de peau que laissait entrevoir le tee-shirt de sa belle, elle ne put rien répondre.

-On commande pizza, vous voulez rester ? Proposa Nami

Les garçons acceptèrent à l'unisson. Kim dut accepter. Entrant dans sa chambre, elle s'habilla de son pyjama, elle ne comptait pas manger ce soir, la journée était épuisante. S'installant dans son lit, elle ne put s'y résoudre, Morphée l'emporta.

Il faisait chaud dans ce lit, mais c'était agréable, elle avait la tête et la main posées sur une peau douce. Des mains vinrent lui caresser le côté de son ventre, sa jambe droite était bloquée par d'autres. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour tomber sur Law qui la fixait les yeux mi-clos.

-Law ! Hurla-t-elle dans tout l'appartement en l'étouffant avec son coussin

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, j'ai étais un peu déçue de la vengance des filles mais je voulais pas trop m'attarder sur leur action, c'était plus sur Ace et la bagarre :)  
**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé tout de même, à bientôt :D**

 **Kiss de Queen Fox**

 **Review ?**


	4. Chapter 4: Ce n'est plus un secret ? Oh

**Hey Hey !**

 **Et oui, le chapitre arrive plus vite que prévue, mais je vous annonce que Samedi, sortira un autre chapitre, car tous simplement, j'ai énormément d'idée et je vous ai déjà prévue en tout 15 chapitres mais je vous rassure, il y en aura encore beaucoup d'autre.**

 **Si je vous poste un chapitre Samedi, c'est que ce chapitre, va tout changer, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire, mais j'ai faillis pleurer ;)**

 **Mais bon, pour ça, vous allez devoir attendre :)**

 **Je vous ramène tout de même le chapitre 4, alors place aux réponses des commentaires :D**

 **Toshiro-Hitsugaya222**

Merci encore pour ton review :)

Sache que ton plan avec notre beau brun, va très vite être, pas stoppé, mais va avoir plusieurs obstacles pour pouvoir réussir :D

Tu verras bientôt ;)

 **Pika Pika Chu**

Merci pour ton commentaire :D

J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

 **Lawiki**

Merci beaucoup :D

Je vais essayer pour ton conseil, j'utilise déjà un correcteur, mais bon, et puis je suis tellement impatiente d'avoir vos retours que je le poste sans trop le relire :D

 **Fin des réponses !**

 **Place au chapitre :D**

* * *

-Les filles, Halloween, c'est dans 1 semaine , il faut qu'on se magne si on veut nos vacances au Soleil !  
Regroupées dans le bureau de Kaya, Robin et de Vivi, le groupe discuté de ce fameux magazine, elle avait déjà dû faire accepter au Directeur qu'à présent, c'étaient elles qui s'occupaient du projet, et bien sûr, les garçons n'étaient pas au courant à part Usopp qui allait faire tout le design, lui aussi profiterait de vacance.  
-Le plus dur, c'est de tenir à l'écart les garçons. Intervint Bonney  
-Si les garçons sentent qu'on leur cache quelque chose, ils vont très vite le faire cracher à Usopp . Continua t-elle  
-Mais Usopp nous lâcherait jamais, il est trop fidèle.  
-Kaya, ils ont des sadiques dans leur groupe et je parle bien de Kidd, Law et Zoro , alors ton petit ami va très vite finir mort.  
-Bonney ! Cria la blonde rouge de honte

Les filles réconfortèrent leur amie en la prenant dans leurs bras.

-Des vacances au Soleil ?  
-Halloween ?  
-Elles préparent un truc.  
-Ils font en parler.

Ils se levèrent de leur cachette et se dirigèrent vers leurs bureaux

-Je te pensais pas aussi sournois Trafalgar.  
-Moi non plus Eustass.

Entrant dans leur salle, ils la fermèrent à clé. Tous les garçons étaient présents, même Usopp qui était revenu suite à des excuses. Ils levèrent la tête et observèrent les deux qui souriaient de leur air sadique.

-Vous, vous avez découvert quelque chose. Ricana Ace  
-Je suppose que vous avez espionnés les filles. Continua Zoro en riant  
-Tout juste.  
-Et vous avez trouvé quoi ? Demanda Luffy en mordant dans sa viande  
-Elles préparent un truc, ça parle de vacance au soleil et d' Halloween.

Assit devant son bureau, Usopp commençait à stresser, il faisait partie du groupe des filles et des garçons. Il croisa les doigts pour que les deux sadiques ne sachent rien à sa participation au magazine, et surtout que le projet est un journal.  
Mais les yeux de ses deux amis se tournèrent vers lui, le pétrifiant sur place.

-Et notre Usopp en sait plus qu'il ne le fait croire.  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Law. Bégaya le garçon pour finir avec un sourire

Les deux prédateurs s'approchèrent lentement de son poste, dont les autres garçons qui avaient figé sur leurs visages un sourire carnassier.

-Allez Usopp, avoue. Fit Zoro

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues du garçon, il était terrifié, alors il a fait ce qu'il sait faire de mieux.

-HAAAAAAAAAA L'AIDE ! Hurla Usopp en courant

Ouvrant la porte, il se fit poursuivre dans tous les couloirs essayant de trouver de l'aide. Voyant au loin une chevelure brune et un blond californien, il accéléra.

-Robin, Kim ! Appela le garçon

Les deux jeunes femmes ne purent se tourner qu'elles tombèrent au sol emportées par le corps du garçon.

-Usopp qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! Hurla Kim  
-Les garçons savent pour le projet, ils me poursuivent !

Les yeux des deux amis se rencontrèrent, Usopp les aida à se relever.

-Vous, ne bougez plus ! Avertit Kidd à l'autre bout

Ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se mettre à courir, Usopp se sépara des deux femmes tandis qu'elles déboulaient au 4 ème étage poursuivit par un morceau du groupe des mecs.  
Kim eut le temps de se tourner pour apercevoir Ace, Law et Zoro.  
Une chevelure bleue fit son apparition, Vivi vêtue d'une robe nacre, entra, voyant ses deux amies arrivaient telle des furies, elle resta bloquée.

-Vivi court, ils savent pour le projet !

Ainsi, les trois amies descendaient et montés les escaliers, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elles de courir avec des talons. Alors que les garçons se rapprochaient, elles s'engouffrèrent dans les toilettes pour femmes. Elles purent enfin respirer mais derrière la porte les garçons leur hurlaient de sortir.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? Questionna Vivi  
-Si on sort, on ne reviendra pas entière.  
-Robin, tu peux sortir ! Hurlèrent les garçons.  
-Quoi ?! Firent outrées les deux autres  
-Désolé, les filles. S'excusa la brune

Sortant des toilettes, les deux amies passèrent leurs têtes par la porte. Leur amie les salua avant de partir dans les bras de Zoro, celui-ci déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille avant de la laisser repartir à son bureau.  
Laissant ses deux amies choquées.

-Et ça se dit meilleure amie ?! Hurla la blonde  
-On va en reparler ! Continua-t-elle

Voyant les garçons s'avançaient, elles refermèrent la porte des toilettes.

-Bon, et nous, on fait comment, il n'y a pas de réseau ici !

Alors que Vivi montait sur les toilettes à la recherche de réseau, Kim vérifiait les alentours, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive Bonney et Nami complètement terrifiaient.

-Ils nous ont poursuivis jusqu'ici !  
-Y a Kidd et Luffy en plus des autres.  
-Et Kaya ? Demanda Vivi  
-Ils l'ont laissé tranquille, c'est la protégée du Directeur. Expliqua la rousse  
-Et Robin ? Continua-t-elle  
-En couple avec l'herbe verte, résultat, ils l'ont laissé partir ! Hurla Kim  
-Bon, on en parlera plus tard, il faut sortir des toilettes et se rendre chez le Directeur.  
-Ouais.

Elles se mirent toutes à réfléchir, cherchant un plan pour pouvoir sortir de ce problème. Bonney inspectait chaque recoin de la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve.

-Les filles, ça ne va peut-être pas vous plaire, mais j'ai une solution.  
-De toute manière, je ne trouve rien. S'impatienta Nami  
-Oh pire, on livre Kim à Law et on est libre. Se moqua Vivi  
-Hé !  
-Taisez-vous ! Hurla Bonney  
-On va se la jouer en mode film d'espion, vous voyez cette grille de ventilation ?  
-Non Bonney pas ça... Soupira Kim  
-T'as une autre solution, tu veux aller avec Law ? Demanda la rose  
-...Ok c'est partit !

En moins de deux, les quatre filles étaient dans les tuyaux d'aérations, allongées sur la matière froide, la poussière leur collait aux vêtements et ne parlons même pas de l'odeur.

-Très bonne idée agent 007.  
-Merci commandante ! Remercia la Rose

Alors que Bonney continuait d'avancer, elle tomba sur les garçons alors elle ne put s'empêcher.

-Youhou, levait la tête les idiots !  
-Hein ?! Hurlèrent les hommes  
-À tout à l'heure !

Une heure plus tard, les garçons furent convoqués dans le bureau du Directeur tandis que les filles se changeaient, ne pouvant plus supporter la saleté de leurs habits. Installées à leurs bureaux toutes commençaient leur travail, leur magasine d' Halloween devait avançait.

-Au fait, ça vous dit de faire une petite soirée pour Halloween ?  
-Pourquoi pas. Accepta Kim

Soudain alors que leur travail avançait doucement, mais sûrement, et que Vivi, Kaya et Robin les avaient rejoins dans leur salle, la porte de celle-ci s'ouvrit, claquant contre le mur, elle réveilla toutes les filles. Des monstres entrèrent munie de leurs sourires sadiques.

-Hey, comment allez-vous ? Demanda Vivi apeurée  
-Toi, tais-toi ! Hurla Kidd  
-Vous nous avez volé notre projet, nos vacances !  
-Ce ne sont que des vacances. Ricana Nami  
-Et vous avez laissé Usopp en bénéficiait !  
-VOUS ALLEZ NOUS LE PAYER ! Jurèrent ils avant de partir

Les filles fixèrent la porte avant de se remettre au boulot. L'heure de partir sonna, Nami et Kim, invitèrent toutes les filles à venir à l'appartement pour se reposer de cette dure journée. S'arrêtant dans une épicerie, elles prirent tous et n'importe quoi pour passer une bonne soirée, durant le trajet, Robin discutait de son couple avec Zoro, elle leur racontait comment ils s'étaient mis ensemble, suite à un rencard qu'avait proposé le garçon.

-Pourtant, on vous voit jamais ensemble. Émis Vivi  
-On est discret.  
-Ouais pas comme Kim et Law. Taquina Bonney  
-Mais arrêtez de me foutre avec ce type, je ne peux pas me le voir ! Se défendit la blonde  
-Ouais, mais t'as bien dormit la nuit dernière. Se moqua Nami  
-J'arrête de vous parler, vous me soûlez.

Montant les escaliers de leur immeuble, Nami et Kim trouvèrent leur porte grande ouverte, à l'intérieur, on pouvait entendre des hurlements de joie. Courant dedans, les filles hurlèrent.

-Vous foutez quoi là ?! Cria Nami  
-On vous a dit qu'on allait se venger. Rigola Luffy  
-Dégagez ! S'énerva Kim  
-Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? Demanda Law

Assis sur leurs canapés, les garçons regardés un match de foot, buvant leurs bières toutes droites sorties de leur frigo, les pieds posés sur la table basse, ils applaudissaient dès qu'il y avait un but.

Apercevant Zoro, Robin abandonna son manteau et alla s'asseoir sur les jambes de son copain qui l'accueillit les bras grands ouverts.

-Allez Nami, soit gentille, laisse nous rester. Supplia Luffy de ses yeux de chiens battus

Les filles restantes observèrent Nami, voulant que celle-ci les vire dehors. La rousse fixa Luffy, il lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Ok, vous pouvez rester. Accepta la cousine  
-QUOI ?!  
-SUPER !

Voyant que Nami ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, les filles se dirigèrent vers la table de derrière où elles installèrent toute la nourriture achetée, Bonney commença à servir une par une les filles, tandis que Nami s'occupait à mettre tous les biscuits dans des bols qu'apportaient Kim.  
Très vite, les rires des filles dépassèrent ceux des hommes qui continuaient à regarder leur match, ne dérangeant même plus la gente féminine.

-Des nouvelles de Kohza ? Demanda Nami  
-Rien depuis ce qu'il s'est passé, je crois qu'il a compris. Rit Vivi

Alors que la soirée continuait dans cette joie, le téléphone de Kim sonna, la faisant aller dehors pour pouvoir lire son message, accoudé à la barre de son balcon, elle l'ouvrit.

-"Je veux te revoir". Lit-elle

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire avant de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche et rentrer à l'intérieur pour retrouver ses amies.

-Si tu voulais qu'on se revoie, tu n'avais pas qu' attendre 3 mois, bâtard. Murmura-t-elle avant d'entrer au chaud

* * *

 **Voilà voilà.**

 **Comme je l'ai dis, le prochain chapitre va tout chambouler.**

 **A Samedi ;)**

 **Kiss de Queen Fox**

 **Review ?**


	5. Chapter 5: Journée pourrie

**Hey Hey !** _(je dis toujours la même chose -_-)_

 **Après 3 bols de miel pops, me juger pas, c'est trop bon *_*. Bon je vais arrêter de vous raconter ma vie. Je vais enfin vous offrir le chapitre qui va mettre le bordel dans la suite :D**

 **Mais tout d'abord, me tuez pas, voici les réponses des commentaires.**

 **Lawiki**

Merci pour ton commentaire :D

Tu vas enfin découvrir qui est l'inconnu dans ce chapitre.

Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)

 **Tower-of-lyly**

Merci beaucoup pour ton review :)

Et bien nous voilà, nous sommes Samedi :D

 **nikkouyoku**

Merci pour ton review :D

Tu vas pouvoir découvrir qui est ce fameux personnage et une nouvelle facette de Law

Pour Bonney et Kidd... Tu verras ;)

 **Nous voilà à la fin des commentaire, place au chapitre !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **/!\ Sachez qu'il va y avoir pas mal de gros mots, alors excusez moi :)**

Le soleil avait décidé de se lever plus tard aujourd'hui, laissant les deux cousines se préparaient dans la nuit. Elles avaient décidé aujourd'hui de se préparer ensemble, alors, réunis dans une même salle de bains, elles s'apprêtaient.  
Tandis que Nami attaquait ses paupières de couleurs naturelles, Kim commençait tous juste ses cils.  
Elle se remémorait la soirée d'hier, les garçons étaient partit à leur fin du match, environ vers 22h30, laissant les jeunes filles seules, elles avaient continué a rire jusqu'à ce que leur pendule atteigne les minuits, c'est à ce moment-là que les deux habitantes se retrouvèrent enfin seules.  
Kim ne l'a sentait pas cette journée, vraiment pas, ne lui demandez pas pourquoi, elle ne saurait vous le dire, mais son flair lui indique qu'il va se passer beaucoup de choses.

-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête d'enterrement ? Demanda Nami en voyant Kim dans le miroir  
-Je ne la sens pas cette journée.  
-C'est le boulot qui fait ça, tout le monde en a marre, on attend juste nos vacances qu'on va bien mériter.  
-Non, ce n'est pas ça. Assura la blonde

La rousse observa sa cousine, c'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres jours, et quand Kim prédisait une journée pourrie, ça arrivait toujours.  
Mais là, Kim était comme bloquée.

-Tu me caches quelque chose, dis-moi ce que sais.  
-Hier dans la soirée, j'ai reçu un message. Avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête  
-Luc ?  
-Ouais...

Qu'est-ce que Nami détestait prononcer son prénom. Luc était l'ex petit-ami de Kim, ils sont restés ensemble pendant 1 an et demi, jusqu'à que celui-ci décide de la quitter, et tous ça, à cause de Law. Rappelez-vous dans le premier chapitre, Luc est le fameux garçon qui croyait que Kim le trompait avec notre beau brun.  
Elle avait beau eut dire la vérité, pour lui, c'était clair. Bon, il fallait le dire, Law avait une fois volé un baiser à Kim, mais cette relation « je t'aime, moi non plus » (Lawiki;)) durait depuis le lycée.  
Mais Nami connaissait la vraie raison de la rupture entre les deux, celui qui a trompé l'autre, ce n'est pas Kim, mais le garçon, avec une mannequin qui quelque mois plus tard, l'a jetait comme une vieille chaussette.

-Il veut quoi ?  
-Il veut qu'on se revoie.

Le simple fait de dire ça à la blonde, a dû lui faire rappeler toutes les barquettes de glace qu'elle avait dû manger pour se réconforter, Nami avait même dû investir dans un nounours XXL pour l'aider. Combien de fois notre rousse avait dût se contrôler pour ne pas débarquer chez le jeune homme et lui faire sa fête à coup de poêle (Nami adore Raiponce...).  
Les heures passèrent et Nami était déjà partie pour le travail, appelée d'urgence par le Directeur, elle avait dû partir plus tôt. Le début de cette mauvaise journée ne faisait que commencer.  
Habillée d'une robe crayon de couleur blanche avec des rayures bleues, la jeune fille munie de son sac à main blanc marchait en direction de son travail.  
Elle s'était comme toujours, arrêtée au Starbucks de sa rue, emportant avec elle un petit muffin qu'elle partagerait avec sa cousine.  
Soudain, une main s'accrocha à son poignet.  
Se tournant vers l'inconnu, et comme elle l'avait prédis, c'était une journée vraiment pourrie.  
C'était un garçon à la peau caramélisée, des cheveux proche de notre blonde, c'était vraiment le type américain, surfeur, squatteur, c'est sûr que marchait à coter de lui, vous verrez toutes les filles se tournaient vers lui.

Il n'était vêtu que d'un simple débardeur ample qui laissait entrevoir toute sa musculature, un jean noir des plus basique tout comme ses chaussures. Le pire dans tous ça, c 'est que ce type s'appelait Luc.

-Lâche-moi. Ordonna froidement la blonde  
-Kim, on peut discuter ?  
-Tu veux rire j'espère, et comment tu m'as trouvé ?  
-Je sais où tu travailles, n'oublie pas. Se gratta la tête le garçon gêné  
-Écoute, je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé i mois, mais je veux qu'on redonne une chance à notre couple, je me suis précipité quand je t'ai vu avec Law. J'étais jaloux de votre complicité.  
-Ce n'est pas après trois mois que tu peux revenir me dire ça. Cracha-t-elle  
-Kim, j'ai encore des sentiments pour toi.  
-Dommage, moi, ils ont disparu.

La jeune fille se libéra de l'emprise du garçon et se mit en marche jusqu'à ce qu'il la retienne une nouvelle fois, et bien plus fort cette fois-ci.

-T'es amoureuse de lui ?! Rugit-il  
-Quoi, mais t'es vraiment pas bien toi !  
-T'en mieux, car sache qu'il est en couple.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?!  
-Kim, je te connais, tu n'es pas bien, et sache qu'il sort avec une fille aux cheveux rose qui travaille justement dans le même bâtiment que toi.

Pour une fois, Luc avait raison, Kim n'allait pas bien, elle se sentit trahie par leur brun et bien qu'elle ne l'ait avoué a personne, elle ressentait effectivement des sentiments pour Law, mais ça, elle préfère lui cacher.

-Tu délires complet.

Sur cette dernière phrase, la jeune fille s'activa pour rejoindre son travail. Elle retenait les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Law ne pouvait sortir qu'avec une seule fille aux cheveux rose et ce n'était pas Bonney, mais Perona. La jeune fille la détestait et si elle restait près de Law, le mannequin va penser qu'elle veut lui piqué son nouveau copain. Sa décision était prise, il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de Law.  
Montrant sa carte à l'entrée, l'homme fixa la jeune fille.

-Vous allez bien ?  
-Euh oui, pourquoi ?  
-D'habitude, vous êtes plus joyeuse, vous faites la folle dans mon hall avec vos amies. Constata l'homme en riant.  
-C'est la fatigue, merci de vous être inquiété. Remercia-t-elle en un sourire

Entrant dans l'ascenseur, elle pria pour que Law n'arrive pas à ce moment-là, et pour une fois, sa prière marcha.  
Dans le bureau du Directeur, c'était une toute autre atmosphère, Nami était assise sur l'une des chaises en cuire. La secrétaire lui avait demandé de s'installer en attendant le directeur, et cela faisait plusieurs minutes que la jeune fille stressait, elle s'était même mis à compter ses heures de boulot. La porte entra, elle qui pensait voir son supérieur, c'était Luffy avec son immense sourire.

-Hey Nami, qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

-C'est plutôt a moi de te poser la question.  
-Le Directeur m'a convoqué.  
-Oh merde. Soupira la rousse

S'asseyant sur la chaise voisine, tous deux patientèrent et comme à son habitude, Luffy lui raconta des petites histoires qui lui arrivaient. C'est à ce moment-là que le directeur entra dans la pièce, posant sa mallette, il prit place dans sa chaise de bureau qui était aussi imposante que lui, vous voyez les chaises des mafieux, et bien voilà.

-Vous avez une idée pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Nami se mit à stresser, pas de bonjour voulait dire une mauvaise nouvelle pour elle, mais c'était sûr, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

-C'est à cause de l'alcool caché dans les placards ? Demanda Luffy  
-Pardon ?!  
-Non, rien. Se tût Luffy  
-Faites pas le malin, si votre collègue est ici, c'est bien à cause de vous Monsieur Monkey D.  
-Ha.  
-Voilà ce qui se passe, vous savez que je récupère en fin de moi le nombre d'articles que vous avez écrit, bizarrement Monsieur Luffy, je n'ai que de vous, 1 seul écrit tandis que vos collègues en font environ 30. Bien évidemment, vous faites un travail parfait en tant que maquettiste, mais en tant que rédacteur, je préfère me taire.  
-Où voulez-vous en venir monsieur ? Demanda Nami de sa voix fluette  
-Voilà ce que je vous propose à tous les deux, mademoiselle Nami en tant que rédactrice, vous aiderez Luffy dans un magazine spécial dédié aux sentiments amoureux. En contre partie, mademoiselle, vous gagnerez une semaine en plus de vacances.  
-Et si je n'accepte pas ?  
-Et bien, vous perdrez la totalité des vacances que vous offre le projet d' Halloween, et ne riez pas Luffy, car vous, vous perdrez votre emploi.

Les deux amies se fixèrent abasourdis de ce qu'il se passe.

-Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain matin pour réfléchir mademoiselle, le travail de votre ami est entre vos mains. Vous pouvez y aller.

Se levant tels des robots, ils prirent la sortie du bureau laissant seul leur supérieur qui entama une nouvelle partie de Candy Crush soda (il a fini le normal, il attend les autres niveaux...)  
À leur sortie, ils s'adressèrent qu'un simple regard avant de partir chacun de leurs côtés.  
En entrant dans son bureau, la rousse s'installa dans son fauteuil et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Alors le rendez-vous ? Demanda Bonney  
-Tu lui en as parlé ? Questionna Nami à Kim  
-Ouais, on a vu toutes les deux Luffy entré, on s'est inquiétées. Répondit elle en regardant sa cousine  
-Aller raconte. S'excita la rose  
-J'en peux plus, tous ça s'est à cause de Luffy, il ne fait qu'un article par mois, et le directeur vient de nous proposer un marché, si j'aide Luffy à écrire un magazine basé sur les sentiments amoureux, je gagne une semaine de vacances en plus. Et si je dis non, je perds toutes mes vacances et Luffy son job.  
-Pas cool.  
-Tu l'as dit. Soupira Nami à la phrase Bonney

-Je suis obligée d'accepter, si je dis non, je me sentirai vraiment mal pour Luffy et surtout que je risque de perdre mes vacances.  
-Il te laisse combien de temps ?  
-Ma décision doit être prise avant demain matin.

Soupirant une dernière fois, Nami alluma son ordinateur avant de regarder en face d'elle Kim qui pour une fois était malheureuse.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'inquiéta sa cousine  
-Ne cherche pas, elle n'a pas voulu me le dire. Répondit Bonney à la place de son amie  
-Rien, tout va bien. Assura la blonde  
-Tu te fiches de moi, c'est pire que quand on se préparait !  
-Laisse tomber, c'est juste que je suis fatiguée.

La rousse préféra stopper la discussion, car si elle continuait, elle s'inquiéterait d'avantage et pourrait être blessante dans ses paroles si Kim ne lui avouait pas son mal-être.  
L'heure du dîner arriva, et certaines fois les filles allaient manger à la petite cantine du boulot, il y avait de la bonne nourriture et c'était agréable.  
Les garçons sortaient de plusieurs heures de boulot intensif et leurs ventres criaient famine, au loin, ils aperçurent le groupe des filles.

-Chaton ! Appela Law pour taquiner Kim

La jeune fille tourna à peine la tête et continua à sa marche. D'habitude, elle lui aurait lancé une réplique ou même lui aurait tiré la langue, mais là, elle était comme surprise, prise de panique, ce n'était pas son comportement habituel, même sa façon de marcher était plus rapide, lui donnant l'impression que la jeune fille voulait s'éloigner de lui. Il fallait qu'il lui parle.  
Pendant toute l'heure du déjeuner, il avait beau essayé de lui parler ou autre, elle l'évitait, dès qu'il s'approchait trop près, elle faisait mine d'aller chercher de l'eau ou d'avoir oublier quelque chose. Alors qu'une nouvelle fois, Law avait tenté une approche, Kim c'était levée et avait annoncé qu'elle avait fini et qu'elle remontait.  
Toute la table des filles s'inquiéta, alors Law changea de table et se dirigea vers celle de ces amies, prenant place entre Robin et Vivi.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda Law à Nami  
-Non, je ne pense pas, elle est comme ça depuis ce matin. Elle m'a prédit une mauvaise journée. Raconta la rousse  
-Quand je suis arrivée au boulot, elle avait les yeux rouges, elle était toute calme, je me suis inquiétée, mais elle n'a rien voulu me dire. Expliqua Bonney  
-Robin, toi qui es sa meilleure amie, tu dois bien savoir quelque chose ? Demanda Vivi  
-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous.

Alors que toute la table c'est mis à réfléchir, Nami tapa du poing, son aura noire monta dans la salle, faisant tourner la tête des autres garçons, qui se déplacèrent aussi, voulant connaître les ragots.

-Le petit con, j'espère qu'il n'a pas osé !  
-De qui tu parles ? Questionnèrent les filles  
-Luc, hier soir, il est revenu à la charge, il voulait recommencer quelque chose avec Kim.

Pris de colère, Law se leva, demandant aux garçons de ranger son plateau, il remonta au 5 ème étage pou retrouver Kim.  
La blonde était assise dans son fauteuil, elle fixait le plafond dans un silence profond, essayant de se calmer et de ne pas laisser ses larmes couler. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était faible, c'était ce qu'elle se disait. Embêter Law ou qu'il l'embête, était son attraction de ses journées, elle aimait bien, c'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle se lève le matin. Alors que ses yeux se fermaient, la porte de son bureau claqua contre les vitres du mur, la faisant sursautait.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?! Rugit Law

Il était énervé, fermant la porte derrière lui, il encadra de ses bras la jeune fille sur le fauteuil.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-elle  
-Te fiche pas de moi, Nami l'a deviné.  
-Law je t'assur-  
-Luc. Fit le brun

La bouche de la blonde se ferma et ses yeux ne firent qu'observaient ceux de Law qui étaient remplis de colère.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?!  
-C'est entre lui et moi ! S'énerva-t-elle

Elle avait dû laisser sa colère la possédait pour se faire entendre par le brun qui hurlait encore plus.

-Tu vas te remettre avec lui ?!  
-Dégage de ce bureau ! Ordonna-t-elle

Se levant de son fauteuil, elle fit face au brun qui faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle se défilait. Une larme de colère coula.

-Non, t'en que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu comptes faire !  
-C'est mon problème, pas le tien !  
-Alors voilà, tu vas te remettre avec lui ! Conclut Law en n'ayant pas de réponse  
-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, si je me remets avec lui, c'est mon choix en aucun cas le tien !  
-Mais t'es idiote ma parole, il va encore te faire souffrir !  
-Pardon, mais dans l'histoire celui qui a brisait mon couple, c'est toi !  
-J'ai dû le faire, car si tu apprenais la vérité, tu serais tombé de plus bien plus haut !  
-Quelle vérité ?!  
-Il te trompait avec une mannequin depuis 1 mois, et tu ne voyais rien, car pour toi, c'était l'homme de ta vie !

La jeune fille se tut laissant ses bras longeaient son corps, les larmes coulèrent lentement. Elle se sentait trahie par le brun, comment avait-il pu la regarder dans les yeux en lui cachant la vérité.

-Qui le sait... Murmura-t-elle  
-Kim. Se calma le brun en essayant de prendre ses mains  
-Qui le sait ?! Hurla-t-elle en le repoussant  
-Moi et Nami, uniquement.  
-Comment as-tu pu me cacher une telle chose, comment as-tu pu me regarder pendant des mois ?!  
-C'était pour ton bien !  
-Mon bien, si tu le voulais réellement, tu m'aurais tous dit. Je t'ai donné ma confiance et tu viens de tout briser. Dégage !  
-Kim.

-Dégage et ne viens plus me voir ou me parler, je ne veux plus te voir en face de moi !

Le brun avait beau l'appeler, c'était comme si elle n'entendait rien, alors il fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé, il sortit de la salle, et l'écouta pleurer.  
Robin et Nami arrivèrent en courant, les pleures de la jeune fille s'entendaient depuis le début du couloir.  
La brune ne prit même pas le temps de parler à Law, elle entra directement pour trouver son amie assise sur le sol à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Ces larmes, c'étaient celles qu'elle contenait depuis la rupture avec Luc, lors de leur séparation, elle n'avait pas pleuré, elle n'avait fait que s'empiffrait, maintenant, elle lâche tout.

-Tu lui as dit quoi ? S'inquiéta Nami  
-J'ai dû lui dire ce qu'avait fait Luc, je me suis emporté et j'ai avoué.  
-Law, il vaut mieux que tu partes, si elle te voie encore ici, je ne sais pas comment elle peut réagir.

Sous un hochement de tête, le brun laissa entrer Nami, tandis qu'il repartait dans son bureau se rappelant des larmes de Kim.  
Les minutes passèrent et les filles avaient réussi à calmer Kim, elle avait peut-être repris sa mine du matin, mais elle s'était calmée. Robin s'était installé pour la journée dans le bureau afin de veiller sur sa meilleure amie.  
Bonney et Nami, quant à elles, étaient partis pour acheter des sucreries à l'épicerie du coin.

-Kim, dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait pleurer, ne me dis pas que c'est la tromperie de Luc.  
-Si je te disais que c'était ça.  
-Je ne te croirais pas, car on sait toutes les deux, que tu le savais, tu avais trouvé des messages douteux dans son téléphone, et tu l'avais surpris plusieurs fois. Kim, dis-moi la vérité.

La blonde se laissa tomber sur son amie et les larmes coulèrent, mais cette fois, elle ne laissa pas passer ses hurlements.

-J'ai perdu Law, il m'a trahi. Avoua-t-elle entre deux pleurs

La brune ne pouvait rien faire pour la tristesse de son amie, alors elle prit le comportement d'une mère, elle embrassa le haut du crâne de Kim. Nami entra munie de bonbons que Bonney avait déjà entamé sur la route, les laissant tomber, elle prit sa cousine dans ses bras.  
Le temps était passé lentement et dans seulement trois heures, ils pourront tous rentrer chez eux.  
Laissant Kim aux soins de Bonney et Nami, Robin avait décidé d'aller voir Zoro pour savoir comment aller Law, mais avait-elle à peine mit un pied dans la salle, son cœur s'arrêta de battre, se brisant en mille morceaux, c'était bel et bien une journée pourrie.

-Kim avait raison, cette journée est horrible.

Assis sur son fauteuil, Zoro avait les lèvres collaient à ce qui devrait être son ancien jouet, portant le nom de Tashigi. Entendant la voix de la brune, il repoussa le mannequin et fixa Robin dont les larmes coulaient. Il essaya de parler, mais seul des sons en sortirent.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais. À peine deux jours de relation et voilà le résultat, je le savais.

Repartant en direction des bureaux des filles, Robin essaya de cacher ses larmes aux yeux de tout le monde. Toujours debout, la main tendue vers la porte, Zoro restait ainsi avec une Tashigi toute souriante, les lèvres encore gonflées de leur baiser. Kidd entra frustré d'avoir vu Robin en larme.

-C'est normal que Robin pleure ? Demanda-t-il inquiet  
-Oups. Fit amusée Tashigi

La brune marchait rapidement, ne voulant retourner aux bureaux, déjà que ses amies s'inquiétaient pour Kim, elle ne voulait pas leur en rajouté. Alors, elle se réfugia aux toilettes et toutes les larmes coulèrent.  
Du côté des filles, Kim avait reprit son calme, parlé à Robin lui avait fait du bien.  
Kidd entra violemment dans le bureau, faisant peur aux filles.

-Putain, vous ne pouvez pas toquer ?! Rugit Bonney  
-Kim faut que je te parle, c'est Robin.

Deux minutes plus tard, Kim courrait dans tous les sens en compagnie de Bonney, les autres filles c'étaient dispersées dans toute la tour à la recherche de Robin.  
Mais les premières furent notre rose et notre blonde, elles retrouvèrent leur amie collait au mur, au fond des toilettes.

-Robin. Murmura Bonney

Jamais elles ne l'avaient vu ainsi, Robin était une personne forte, même troublante, elle était courageuse, mais là, Zoro, le garçon pour qui elle avait avoué aimait depuis plusieurs moi, venait de lui briser le cœur.  
Bonney sortit prévenir les filles qu'elles avaient retrouvé la brune et qu'elles devaient rappliquer, car elle et Kim allaient faire unes descente chez les garçons.  
La blonde serrait son amie dans les bras.

-On a vraiment pas de chance, les deux meilleures amies apprennent qu'elles sont cocues.

Robin ricana entre ses larmes. Très vite les filles arrivèrent laissant Bonney et Kim partirent pour le bureau des garçons. Passant tous les couloirs, certaines de leurs collègues s'inquiétaient pour Robin, leur demandant s'il fallait qu'elles fassent quelque choses.

-Merci, mais non, on s'en charge. Assura Bonney

Plus elles avançaient, plus leur colère montait. Kim en avait même oublié Law.  
Bonney fit ce que font les garçons à chaque fois, elle leva son pied et ouvrit la porte violemment.  
Ils étaient pour la plus part présent.

-Ok, adieu Zoro. Ricana Kidd  
-On doit te parler. Fit Bonney  
-Écoutez, c'est un mal entendu, Tashigi est arrivée et elle m'a embrassé.  
-T'as des preuves ? Demanda Kim  
-Euh...  
-Voilà voilà, donc tu fermes ta gueule. Tu es avec Robin depuis seulement deux jours et tu te tapes l'autre salope ! Hurla Kim  
-Je ne me la suis pas tapé, je n'ai pas trompé Robin !  
-Embrasser, c'est tromper ! Assura Bonney  
-N'importe quoi, et puis comme je l'ai dit c'est Tashigi qui m'a embrassé.  
-Tu n'as vraiment pas de couille. Rectifia la rose

Passant la tête en dehors de la salle, la rose se mit à rire.

-Je m'adresse à toutes personnes bossant ici, si vous voyez les couilles de Roronoa Zoro, n'hésitez pas à les rapporter, on pourra toujours les greffer, elle ressemble à des smarties !  
-Non laissez tomber, Tashigi ramène lui ses bijoux, il en a besoin ! Continua Bonney

Zoro se leva de son bureau et tapa du poing.

-Ferme là !  
-On t 'a vexé ? Ironisa Kim  
-Tu sais quoi, toi, tu devrais te la fermer, car si Robin n'est pas cocu, toi, tu l'es depuis plusieurs mois, pauvre fille. Quant à toi Bonney, tu fais la fière, mais le fait que Kidd t'ait posé un lapin, t'est devenue, attend comment ils appelaient ça autre fois, à oui, une catin. Insulta le vert

Ce fut de trop pour les filles, sautant pour taper Zoro, Law prit dans ses bras Kim, suivit d'Ace et d'Usopp qui prirent en charge Bonney, ils les firent sortir du bureau.

-Je vais te défoncer toi et ta pute ! Hurla la rose de loin  
-Robin ne te méritait pas crevard ! Rugit Kim à la suite

Les garçons emportèrent les filles dehors, mais aucune voulaient se calmer, elles insultaient encore leur ami et Tashigi. Elles se débattaient, Kim encore plus sachant que c'était Law.  
Ace et Usopp suite au calme de Bonney essayèrent de la lâcher, mais à peine le pied posé au sol, la jeune fille tentait déjà de remonter.

-Lâchez-nous !  
-Tant que vous ne vous calmez pas, non.  
-Attendez, je rêve où vous êtes en train de défendre Zoro ?! Hurla Kim  
-Entre bâtards, ils se comprennent. Se moqua Bonney  
-On ne le défend pas, on veut juste vous évitez la case « Directeur ». Assura Law  
-Ta gueule. Répondit Kim froidement  
-Pardon ?! Demanda-t-il  
-Bon, le traître, tu me lâches. Répliqua-t-elle

Sous le coup de la colère, la jeune fille eut du mal à se tenir debout, tellement Law l'avait lâché si rapidement.  
Nami arriva annonçant que Robin dormirait à la maison ce soir, laissant les filles dehors, les garçons repartirent dans leur bureau. Law jeta un regard vers Kim qui lui répondit avec haine.  
Il comprit alors que son envie d'être avec elle, ne pourrait pas se réaliser, car elle, elle ne veut plus de lui.  
Robin dormit avec Kim, ensemble, elles pleurèrent. Toutes deux, venaient de perdre quelqu'un qu'elles aimaient.

* * *

 **Ouais... J'ai merdé.  
**

 **Et c'est pas fini :D**

 **Dites moi si vous voulez avoir deux chapitres par semaine vu que je suis en vacance, j'ai le temps d'écrire.**

 **Mais à un moment, bibi doit gagner de l'argent alors je vais devoir courir dans les champs (ouais je vais castrer ) alors peut-être qu'on retournera à 1 chapitre par semaine :D**

 **Kiss de Queen Fox**

 **Review**


	6. Chapter 6: Au revoir mes amis

**Hey Hey !**

 **Et oui, cette semaine vous allez avoir 2 chapitres !**

 **Sachez, que ce chapitre va tout changer...**

 **Bref, répondons aux commentaires:**

 **Tower-of-lyly:**

Merci pour ton commentaire :D

Il ne manque plus que Nami, Kaya et Bonney, et le bureau des cocues apparaît x)

 **TheFanne:**

Merci pour ton review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :D

Je te souhaite une bonne lecture

 **Guest:**

Merci beaucoup :D

 **Lawiki:**

Merci beaucoup pour ton review :D

Ne t'inquiète pas, certains vont encore être martyrisés x)

 **Voilà la fin des réponses, place au chapitre**

* * *

 **/!\ Ce chapitre comporte pas mal de vulgarité, alors veuillez m'excuser :)**

Nami était désespérée. Assise au bar de sa cuisine, elle avait en face d'elle, deux zombies, Robin et Kim, toutes deux avaient les yeux rouges, des cernes indescriptibles et un teint aussi blanc que la neige. Même le maquillage ne pourrait rien faire, il fallait juste que les deux jeunes femmes se ressaisissent.

-Bon, vous avez finit de pleurnicher ?

-Tu peux pas comprendre Nami. Murmura Kim

-Les filles, soient vous me collez deux superbe sourire, soit je vous extermine ! Menaça la rousse

Les heures défilèrent et alors que notre rousse riait avec sa cousine et Bonney, le larbin qui amenait le courrier, demanda à la jeune fille de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur, afin de donner sa réponse.

Nami n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit, c'est vrai qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire et tous ça à cause de la maladie incurable de Luffy, la fainéantise, mais d'un côté en sachant que son travail était en jeu, elle espèrait que Luffy veuille enfin se bouger.

Alors qu'elle arrivait dans le ''couloir de la mort'', elle trouva Luffy collé au mur. Le brun venait attendre Nami, il ne savait pas ce qu'allait choisir la rousse. Il doit bien l'avouer, elle et lui n'étaient pas très proche à part quand la jeune fille le frappait, mais ça, elle le faisait aussi à Ace et Zoro.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

-Nami ! Sauta de joie le garçon

-Ne crie pas. Ordonna t-elle en se bouchant une oreille

-Je voulais savoir si tu compte m'aider.

La rousse soupira, elle n'était pas si horrible que ça pour lui faire perdre son travail et puis ce qui l'a dérangé dans l'histoire, c'est que de son côté, elle dirait au revoir à ses vacances et ça elle n'accepterait jamais. Alors autant relever ce défis.

-T'a intérêt a bosser sur le projet, c'est clair ?

-Oh merci Nami, tu es géniale,les garçons ils disent n'importe quoi, tu n'es pas du tout méchante !

-Quoi ?!

-Rien. Assura le garçon avant de partir en courant

La jeune fille entra dans le bureau, et accepta le projet que lui donnait le directeur. Elle venait d'entrer en Enfer.

Elle n'était pas la seule.

Law était dans le même pétrin, il marchait sur la grande place où se trouvait la tour de son travail. Mais alors qu'il arrivait aux portes, il s'arrêta, et sa haine monta.

Debout collé aux murs blancs du bâtiment, Luc attendait le garçon.

Le brun s'avança essayant de contrôler sa colère qui ne cessait de monter plus il s'approchait de l'ex de Kim.

-Alors ça roule avec Kim, vous allez bientôt être ensemble ? Se moqua le blond

-Ferme la. Serra des dents Law

Laissant passer entre eux un employé, Luc s'approcha de Law.

-Ne t'approche plus d'elle c'est clair, tu n'as passé que trois mois avec elle, moi 1 ans et demi, tu ne vaut rien contre moi. Menaça le blond

-Tu crois réellement me faire peur. Je vais te dire un petit secret, j'ai dormis avec elle et je l'ai embrassé plus de fois que tu ne le crois.

-Je te félicite, garde les en souvenir ces petits moments, car on sait tous les deux que Kim va revenir vers moi.

Ce fut la phrase de trop, le brun ne put retenir sa colère, sa main se ferma en un poing et se colla dans le nez de son adversaire qui s'aida du mur pour se relevez, tandis que du sang coulaient de ses narines. Sans ajoutez un mot, Law entra dans le hall, un sourire de sadisme sur le visage. C'est bon, il est prêt a travailler. Pour ce qui est de Kim, on en reparle une autre fois.

Robin quant à elle, était restée cloîtrée dans son bureau. Bien sûr, Zoro était venue de nombreuse fois mais, jamais il n'avait pu rentrer, Vivi faisait une très bonne garde du corps.

Le larbin munit de nombreuse feuilles, en tira une pour la brune.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kim décida de sortir de son bureau, passant la tête pour vérifier les couloirs, afin de ne pas croiser Law, la jeune fille se rendit chez ses voisines. A peine avait elle entrée, elle ne vit pas Robin.

-Elle est où ? Demanda Kim inquiète

-Elle est sortit dehors, elle avait faim. Informa Vivi

-Tu es sûre, elle n'était pas bizarre ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle était comme avant ces histoires.

-Tu viens pourquoi ? Continua Kaya

-C'est Hallowe- S'arrêta la jeune fille

Ce baissant vers la poubelle qui appartenait à Robin, elle en tira une feuille chiffonnée mais qui laissée voir le plus important. Apparemment cette journée aussi va être pourrie. Défroissant la lettre, la jeune fille commença sa lecture.

-Les filles, qui lui a donné ça ?

-C'est le larbin, mais, pourquoi ?

-Robin vous a mentit, elle est pas allez cherché à manger, elle est rentrée chez elle.

-Mais elle nous l'aurait dit, c'est quoi ce papier ?

-Ça. Désigna la blonde

-Une lettre de menace que Tashigi a écris.

-Peut-être que c'est pas elle. Emit Vivi

Kim lui tendit la lettre, Kaya se rapprocha de la bleue afin de lire elle aussi.

-Avec autant de fautes et un Zoro d'amour, placé entre, ça ne peut être qu'elle. Affirma la rédactrice en chef

Reprenant la feuille des mains des filles, elle retourna à son bureau où elle montra la lettre à sa cousine et à Bonney, qui cassa un autre verre. La rousse partit appeler Robin tandis que Bonney et Kim allaient chercher leur très chère Tashigi.

Alors qu'elles airaient dans les couloirs à la recherche des salop- euh, des lapines, Bonney reconnue au loin le larbin. Après plusieurs années de boulot avec lui, la rose ne l'a jamais lâché.

-Et toi ! Appela la sauvage

-Oui mademoiselle Jewelry. Prit peur le larbin

-Tu sais où sont Tashigi et les pimbêches ?

-Euh dans le bureau des garçons, mademoiselle. Informa t-il

-Merci. Répondit Kim d'un sourire

Une nouvelle fois les filles avaient débarqués en défonçant la porte et cette fois, Bonney l'avait brisé, enfin, il y avait juste un impact de talon.

Assis à leurs bureaux en compagnies ''des trucs'', ils vaguaient à leurs occupations individuel. Kim ne put tourner la tête, elle savait très bien que Perona était sur les genoux de Law et l'embrassait sans gêne, elle c'était même mise à la taquiné du coin de l'œil. Quant à Zoro, il n'embrassait peut-être pas Tashigi mais il l'a laissé faire, les yeux vides.

-Tiens, Zoro, tu n'as toujours pas retrouvé tes couilles ? S'amusa Bonney

-Bonney j'ai pas envie de me dis-

-Ta gueule. Le coupa t-elle

-On est pas là pour toi, mais pour ton jouet. Continua la rose

-Moi ? Fit Tashigi en faisant l'innocente

-Arrête de te faire passer pour la gentille petite fille, vois tu, on a retrouvé quelque chose, une lettre de menace que tu as écrite, pour Robin ! Hurla Bonney

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, alors cesse de m'importuner.

-Depuis quand tu connais ce mot ? Se moqua Kim

Les garçons essayèrent de ricaner le plus silencieusement possible.

-Écoutez, je n'ai jamais écrit de lettre à votre amie, c'est pas ma faute si Zoro me préfère.

-A pourtant je croyais, une écriture d'enfant de maternelle, des fautes à chaque mots, même au mot salope, tu as remplacé le ''o'' par ''au''. C'est pourtant semblable à ton écriture. Examina Kim en faisant mine de s'être trompée.

-Bon les êtres inférieurs, vous feriez mieux de partir avant que je ne me lève de ma chaise et vous en colle une. Intervint Hancock

-D'où il ouvre la bouche le serpent ? S'interposa Kim

-T'as dis quoi ?!

-Celle qui va se prendre quelque chose dans sa face, c'est toi, tu vas voir, je vais t'arranger ta tronche t'aura même plus besoin de chirurgie.

-Écoute blondasse, Hancock peut te détruire quand elle veut, Ok ?!

-Tiens donc, l'autre qui intervient, moi qui pensait que ça parlait pas. Soupira Kim en l'encontre de Perona

-Tu sais quoi Kim, on devrait partir, pour une fois Perona a raison, elles sont immunisées, en même temps le nombre de fois où elles sont passées sous le bureau.

Tout d'un coup Tashigi se leva mais Zoro la retint, les poings serrés la jeune fille était prête à attaquer. Bonney enleva sa veste et retroussa ses manches, elle aussi état prête en découdre.

-Allez Zoro, laisse donc venir ta poupée siliconé. Insulta Bonney

Très vite, les insultes fusèrent et Tashigi avait réussi à se mettre face à la rose qui elle n'avait en aucun cas reculé, elle avait même demandé à Kim de se mettre derrière pour ne pas la blesser, les garçons avaient beau essayé de retenir Bonney, c'était une tâche difficile.

En entendant les hurlements, c'est ainsi que le Directeur débarqua et c'est aussi à ce moment là que les filles aperçurent les talents d'actrice de Tashigi.

Elle s'assit sur le sol et se mit à pleurer, se tenant les coudes comme si on l'avait frappait.

-Que ce passe t-il ici ?! Hurla le directeur

Le silence s'installa, le directeur baissa les yeux sur l'actrice. Bonney et Kim surent à ce moment là qu'elles étaient dans une merde pas possible.

-Mademoiselle Tashigi que ce passe t-il ? S'inquiéta le directeur

-Monsieur, elles ont débarquées et ont commencé à me frapper, mes amies ont essayés de les retenir mais en vain.

La colère monta chez le directeur tandis Bonney et Kim soupirait en levant les yeux aux ciels.

-Kim commence une prière, on est foutu.

-Je l'ai déjà entamé.

-Vous avez raison de prier mesdemoiselles, car vous allez, aller dans mon bureau immédiatement ! Ordonna t-il

-Vous ne nous laisser même pas expliquer notre point de vue ?! Hurla Bonney

-J'en ai assez entendu !

-Ça c'est du chouchoutage, juste parce qu'elles sont passées sous le bureau, elles sont privilégiées ! Cria Bonney dans les couloirs en partant vers le bureau

-Je vous demande pardon ?!

-La femme du directeur est cocu, signalez lui ! Ordonna Jewelry a tous ses collègues

-Jewelry !

-Monsieur, vous rougissez, c'est la vérité. Taquina Kim en passant devant l'homme

-NE COMMENCAIT PAS JOHNS !

Assises dans le bureau de la mort, les filles essayaient de se rassurer en se disant que tous allait bien ce passer, mais en se rappelant de leurs dernières paroles, elles sentaient que c'était la fin. Le directeur entra dans le bureau, il c'était calmé. S'installant dans sa chaise, il croisa les doigts.

-Mesdemoiselles, vous avez utilisez des mots inconvenables, vous avez agressez une de vos collègue.

-Quoi ?! Hurla Bonney

-Ne commencez pas vous !

-On ne lui a rien fait, c'est elle qui a commencé !

-Je ne veux pas savoir ! Hurla le directeur les calmant de suite

-Je vais vous donner un avertissement mais si il se passe quelque chose d'autre, je vous met à la porte toutes les deux.

Elles n'avaient rien à dire, bien qu'elles auraient pu parler de la lettre de Tashigi, elles n'avaient aucune preuve pour le montrer a leur supérieur et de plus, la femme pourrait très bien mentir et comme ça, elles seraient virées.

Sortant du bureau, elles restèrent enfermées jusqu'à l'heure du repas, les garçons avaient bien sur essayaient d'entrer mais elles leur avaient demandé de partir. Nami avait pris sa pause pour se rendre chez Robin, elle avait envoyé un message à sa cousine, disant que la brune allait bien mais, qu'elle avait préféré rester chez elle.

Alors que les deux jeunes filles s'apprêtaient à partir manger, l'interphone de la tour s'activa.

-Mademoiselle Jewelry et Mademoiselle Johns sont attendus chez le directeur. Fit la voix de la secrétaire.

Cela faisait à peine deux heures qu'elles en étaient sortis et les revoilà assises aux mêmes sièges, les mêmes sueurs froides. En marchant dans les couloirs, tous le monde les avaient fixés, inquiets et curieux. Le directeur entra, plus furieux que jamais, reprenant place à son bureau, il tapa son poing dessus faisant sursauter les deux amies.

-Vous vous fichez de moi ? Demanda t-il

-Monsieur on ne comprend pas. Intervint Kim

-Ha oui et si je vous montre ça ?!

Sortant de sa mallette des feuilles où étaient dressées des mots de menaces, en bas de la feuille se trouvait leurs initiales.

-Je vous demande de vous tenir à carreaux et voilà ce que vous me faites ?!

-Monsieur, on n'a jamais écris ses lettres, et ce n'est en aucun cas nos écritures, vous n'avez aucune preuves ! Corrigea Bonney

-Si, mademoiselle Hancock est arrivée dans mon bureau en pleure, me montrant ses lettres, puis j'ai eu Peter (le larbin) qui est venu m'assurer que vous lui avait donner ses lettres !

-Mais c'est du n'importe quoi ! Fut outrée Kim

-Je suis désolée mesdemoiselles, mais je vais devoir appliquer la sanction, vous êtes définitivement virées.

Leurs cœurs cessèrent de battre, la bouche grande ouverte, rien ne sortaient. Alors, voilà, c'était terminé. Elles avaient gagnées.

-Prenez vos affaires et partez. Ordonna le directeur

Se levant de son bureau, il laissa les filles seules pour se remettre de leurs émotions. Kim bascula en avant, se tenant la tête, les larmes menaçaient de couler tout comme Bonney.

-Il vaut mieux qu'on parte maintenant, on risque moins de croiser les filles. Informa la blonde

-On va essayer de partir dignement. Ricana Bonney

Se levant de leurs chaises, elles firent leurs adieux à la secrétaire qui les enlaça. Les bureaux étaient vides à cette heure ci, tous le monde étaient entrain de manger. Pénétrant dans leur salle, elles rangèrent leurs affaires et adressèrent un petit mot à Nami, à Vivi et Kaya. Elles leur posèrent sur leurs tables avant de partir vers la sortie.

Les voilà à l'extérieur, a présent, elles étaient sans travail.

Les filles remontaient dans leur bureau, Nami n'était toujours pas là mais elle n'allait pas tarder. Arrivant à l'intérieur, Vivi s'affala sur son siège, elle commençait a s'inquiéter pour Bonney et Kim, elle avait entendu le message mais n'avait pas revue les jeunes filles.

Soudain Kaya s'assit brusquement sur sa chaise roulante.

-Vivi... Murmura t-elle

Les garçons eux avaient repris leur travail, l'altercation les avaient pas mal divertit et maintenant c'est le retour au calme, enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Un deuxième impact sur la porte et une Vivi en pleure entra.

-Vous féliciterez ses salopes de ma part, car a cause d'elle, Bonney et Kim ont été virés ! Hurla t-elle

-Quoi ? Se leva Law

La bleue lui tendu la lettre qu'avait laissé les deux jeunes filles. Voyant que c'était la vérité, il essaya d'appeler Kim, mais, comme il le pensait, elle ne lui répondit pas, même Bonney.

-Putain..Soupira Zoro

-Tous ça c'est de ta faute, t'avais qu'a gérer Tashigi !

Sur cette dernière parole, Vivi quitta la pièce laissant les garçons seuls.

C'est a ce moment là que Law reçut un message, il venait de Bonney.

-Elle te dit quoi ? S'inquiéta Kidd

-« Allez crever, ne venait plus nous adresser la parole. Félicitez vos copines pour leurs jolies rôles d'actrices. A présent, notre amitié s'arrête ici. Kim et Bonney ». Lit le garçon

-En même temps elles l'ont cherché elles aussi ! Cria Ace frustrée

-Attendez, elle m'en a envoyé encore un !

-« Pardon, on c'est trompé, Usopp, tu peux toujours venir nous voir et nous parlez. On t'adore, bisou »

-''Regarde toi, nous avons des filles qui étaient assises sur nos genoux, toi, tu n'avais que ton ordi'', c'était bien ça que vous m'aviez dit, maintenant vous le payez. Ricana le long nez

Ils venaient de perdre deux de leurs amies. Law venait de perdre Kim, ils n'avaient pas pu se reparler et Kidd perdait Bonney, Ace allait être en conflit avec Vivi, Nami va en vouloir à Luffy, Robin allait encore plus haïr Zoro. Bref, Hancock avait mit le bordel.

* * *

 **Voilà Voilà...**

 **Bonney et Kim sont virées, pour elles, le journalisme c'est finit !**

 **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on va encore les suivre :D**

 **A Samedi pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **Kiss de Queen Fox**

 **Review ?**


	7. Chapter 7: Bonne nouvelle

**Hey Hey !**

 **Nous nous retrouvons pour un nouveau chapitre, il vient ajouter de nouveaux personnages ;D**

 **Mais avant de commence, les réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Lawiki:**

Merci pour ton review :D

Ha ça, il faudra voir avec le temps, peut-être qu'ils se rattraperons, ou pas ;)

Bonne lecture :)

 **Guest (1):**

Merci pour ton commentaire :)

Malheureusement, elles sont virées, un triste sort, mais qui va leur permettre beaucoup de chose ;)

Pour Law et Kim, je te laisse lire les chapitres, tu verras par toi même :D

 **Guest (2):**

Merci pour ton review :)

C'est des mecs, ils sont comme ça et puis vu qui il y a dans le groupe...

Pour les emplois des filles, ce sera dans les prochains chapitres :)

 **nikkouyoku:**

Merci pour ton commentaire :D

Ne t'inquiète pas, les filles vont se charger "d'éliminer" Hancock et ses amies, mais pas comme les garçons l'ont fait pour Kohza ;)

 **Voici la fin des réponses, merci pour tout !**

 **Place au chapitre :D**

* * *

Kim était horrible à voir, allongée dans son lit, des coussins par millier qui la recouvrait et sa cousine qui essayait de la consoler tant bien que mal. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit suite à son licenciement, elle s'en voulait à elle, elle s'était trop emportée et à cause de ça, elle en avait perdu Law et son travail, mais aussi aux filles et aux garçons, ces derniers n'avaient fait qu'observer.

-Nami va au travail. Murmura la blonde, la tête enfoncée dans les coussins  
-Tu es sûre, tu ne veux pas que je reste ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas bouger, je vais rester là à me morfondre.

La rousse caressa une dernière fois les cheveux de sa cousine en signe d'encouragement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kim se retrouvait toute seule, avec ses yeux remplient de larme.  
Elle n'était pas la seule dans cette position, il y avait Robin, cela fait depuis hier qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds au travail, ce n'était pas la lettre qu'il l'avait fait partir, elle en avait même rit. C'est juste que voir Zoro et Tashigi étaient un tableau des plus horrible qu'il soit à ses yeux.  
Kim lui avait envoyé un message pour lui expliquer la situation, et la brune commença en s'en vouloir, ses histoires avaient amené ses amies au licenciement, mais sa meilleure amie la connaissait, elle lui avait renvoyé un message en lui disant de ne pas s'inquiéter, ce n'était pas sa faute, c'est juste qu'elle a des amies qui l'adorent et veulent la protéger.

Non loin de là, dans un taxi muni de plusieurs valises, une jeune femme observée les rues bondées, elle était enfin de retour pour sa petite sœur, elle avait une grande annonce à lui faire ainsi qu'à sa cousine. Vous l'avez deviné, Nojiko est de retour dans la ville.  
Elle avait commencé à envoyé de nombreux messages à sa sœur qui bizarrement ne répondait pas, alors elle décida de l'appeler, mais toujours rien.  
De toute manière, elle se rendait à l'appartement et si elle n'était pas là, elle attendrait à l'intérieur.  
Le taxi l'a déposa à l'entrée du bâtiment, payant sa course, le chauffeur l'aida à descendre tous ses bagages et quelques secondes plus tard, elle était devant la porte.  
Elle sortit des copies des clés, après tout, c'était celui de sa petite sœur et surtout, elle adorait cet appartement, au début, elle aurait voulu habiter à l'intérieur, mais son petit ami devait partir à l'étranger, et son amour pour lui était tellement fort, qu'elle décida de le suivre.  
Entrant à l'intérieur, elle redécouvrit la pièce, les murs étaient blancs tout comme le sol, sur sa gauche se trouvait le salon, fait de canapés d'angle, la télé et la table basse vernies, ils possédaient tous la couleur de la neige, ce qui donnait de la couleur c'était, les coussins et les babioles.  
À sa droite était la cuisine, elle était moderne avec son bar de brique, tout comme le mur qui était fait du même matériau, où a était accroché des petites plantes.  
Ensuite, ce n'était que la table à manger, elle était basique.

Elle entendit des pas venir, se tournant vers le couloir, elle vit Kim, enroulait dans sa couverture, le maquillage avait coulé sur son visage formant des lignes noires, ses yeux bleus étaient entourés de rouge. Jamais encore elle avait vu sa cousine ainsi, et c'était un spectacle horrible.

-Nojiko ?!

-Salut cousine.

La femme s'approcha de Kim et la prit dans ses bras. Elle commença à lui poser des questions sur sa tristesse, alors la jeune fille entama un long récit racontant son licenciement, elle ne lui raconta rien sur Law, connaissant sa cousine, elle irait le voir et le frapperait.

-Wouaw.

-Tu peux le dire. Sourit la blonde

-Faut vraiment que t'arrête de te morfondre, tu vas allez te laver, t'habiller, te faire toute belle car on va allait à ton ancien bureau pour chercher Nami ! Ordonna la grande

-Mais Noji'...  
-Y a pas de mais, tu fais pitié à voir, tu en verras d'autres des comme ça, alors il faut que tu te relèves, de plus j'ai une grande annonce à vous faire !

Nojiko observa sa cousine se levait doucement, ce qui l'agaça et lui donna un coup de pied aux fesses. Sa cousine avait raison, elle devait se booster. Après plusieurs minutes de préparation, Kim revint habiller d'une robe blanche, qui lui arrivé aux pieds, en dessous de sa poitrine se trouvait une ceinture de perle de couleur cuivre. Nojiko l'observa mettre ses sandales à talons blancs tout comme sa robe, voilà qui était mieux, elle était a présent l'ancienne Kim. Belle, Souriante, Enjôleuse, bref la voilà de retour.

Du côté de Bonney, la jeune fille n'avait pas tant que ça pleuré. Assise sur son divan, elle attendait avec impatiente le message d'une amie, toutes deux voulaient se voir dans un petit café près de la rue de son ancien boulot, la rose en avait tellement entendu parler, on l'appelait le "café des stars", car la plupart d'entre eux, se rendent là-bas pour une petite pause, on retrouve aussi des gens de la haute société. Alors, qu'elle y travaillait pas loin, elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds et c'était le moment aujourd'hui.  
Kim et Nojiko venaient d'arriver devant la tour, la blonde se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas revu Kaya et Vivi, mais avait reçu beaucoup de messages de leur part. De plus si le Directeur la surprenait, elle était foutue, mais il pourrait rien faire, elle était de la famille de l'une des employés.  
Entrant à l'intérieur, l'homme du hall discuta quelques minutes avec la blonde, s'excusant pour sa perte, il lui racontait que ce matin tout était très silencieux et que ça l'ennuyer, il manquait de la joie de vivre.  
C'est ainsi qu'elles montèrent au 5e étage, il était environ 10h et tout le monde devrait être à leurs bureaux, laissant les couloirs vides. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elles pensaient.

-C'est vachement grand. Fit Nojiko impressionnée  
-Tu n'as pas encore tout vu.  
-Nojiko ? Demanda une voix

Se tournant vers l'interlocuteur, la grande sœur de Nami reconnu Ace. Tous deux étaient en couple au lycée, mais c'était séparé sans haine ou méchanceté.

-Ace ! Cria la jeune femme en le prenant dans ses bras  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dit-il surpris  
-Avec Kim, on vient chercher Nami. Sourit-elle

Le brun regarda Kim avec un air de désolé, il n'était pas très bon pour les excuses. La blonde n'en voulait pas particulièrement à Ace, c'était essentiellement à Law, Zoro et un peu, Luffy.

-Kim. Commença le brun  
-Je ne t'en veux pas, ne t'inquiète pas. Noji' je vais chercher Nami, discute un peu, ça fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vue.  
-D'accord. Accepta la bleue souriante

C'est ainsi que Kim s'engagea dans les couloirs. Elle avait le ventre noué, elle ne savait pas comment aller réagir les filles et elle avait une certaine peur de croiser les garçons, mais celle-ci s'accentua quand Law débarqua dans le couloir, et impossible pour elle de s'échapper.  
Le brun leva la tête et ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise en voyant Kim, celle-ci marchait tête baissée, pensant qu'elle allait s'arrêter, elle continua, le dépassant de quelque millimètre, mais il la rattrapa par le poignet.

-Lâche-moi. Le supplia-t-elle  
-Non, Kim, on doit parler.  
-Je n'ai rien à te dire, le message que tu as reçu hier a parlé à ma place.  
-Arrête avec ta fierté et met là de côté, ils font qu'on parle tous les deux.  
-Je le répète, je n'ai rien à te dire, maintenant, lâche-moi. Essaya-t-elle de se dégager

Ne voulant la laisser partir, Law l'attrapa de l'autre poignet, et fit glisser ses mains pour qu'elles tiennent celle de la jeune fille qui avait détourné la tête. Il s'approcha de la blonde qui essaya de reculer, toujours le visage fermé, mais les lèvres pincées. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, d'un côté, elle aurait voulu rester ainsi, Law faisait des cercles sur le dos de sa main comme pour la calmer, et de l'autre, elle aurait voulu le claquer. Le brun fixa Kim, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant une couleur rose sur les joues de la jeune fille, mais elle regardait toujours ailleurs et ses lèvres qui aurait du être pulpeuses, comme il les aime, étaient retroussées et pincées.

-T'es vraiment têtue. Soupira le brun  
-Quoi ? Demanda t-elle

Law s'approcha des lèvres de la jeune fille, il se retint de l'embrasser, il préféra alors déposer un baiser non loin d'elles, la blonde avait l'air choqué et en colère. Lui qui était en couple avec Perona se permettait de l'embrasser, enfin, presque.

 **Dans le cerveau de Kim.**

 **... X_X**

 **Fin de ma connerie retour au chapitre.**

-Law. Minauda une voix

Perona arriva, Kim se débattit pour enlever ses mains de celle de Law, mais il les retenait et de plus, il n'avait pas encore reculé.  
Mais au bout de quelques secondes de combat, Kim réussit à se dégager et à reculer, juste quand Perona atteignit leur hauteur.

-Tu fais quoi ici ?!  
-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, vous avez gagné alors maintenant laisse moi tranquille. Fit calmement Kim  
-Même pas en rêve, tu es proche de Law et ça me dérange énormément.  
-Tu as quel âge, sérieux. Je m'en fous de ton Law, il n'y a jamais rien eut entre lui et moi, si tu veux savoir, je n'éprouve aucun sentiment, à part me faire perdre mon temps, c'est tout ce qu'il fait.

Le brun eut un regard noir envers la jeune fille, il ne comprenait pas son jeu, il y a quelque seconde, il avait bien vu qu'elle avait rougi et le nombre de fois où il l'avait embrassé, ça ne l'avait pas tant que ça dérangeait. Là, il était furieux. Il en voulait à Kim de ne pas dire la vérité et à Perona qui arrive pour mettre la merde alors que Kim et lui allaient se réconcilier.

-T'as intérêt, sinon tu vas me le payer. Menaça Perona avant de partir

Dès qu'elle ne fut plus dans le viseur, Law se retourna vers la jeune fille.

-Tu me fais quoi là ?!  
-Je dis seulement la vérité. Avoua-t-elle  
-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, on sait tous les deux que tu as des sentiments pour moi.

-Ne rêve pas, applique maintenant le message, ne me parle plus et ne vient plus me voir.

La blonde continua son chemin, laissant Law seul, elle n'entendit qu'un coup de pied. Plus elle marchait plus son cœur se serrait. C'est définitif, elle l'avait vraiment perdu. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer, elle continua jusqu'à son ancien bureau et entra à l'intérieur. Les filles étaient toutes là sauf Nami et à peine avait-elle fermé la porte que Vivi et Kaya lui sautèrent dessus.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda son ancienne chef  
-Ça peut aller. Sourit-elle  
-Et Bonney ? S'inquiéta Vivi  
-Je crois qu'il ne faut pas trop s'inquiéter pour elle.  
-Les garçons s'en veulent énormément Kim. Avoua Kaya  
-J'ai croisais Ace, je ne lui en veux pas.  
-Tu devrais. Affirma Vivi mécontente.  
-Au fait où est Nami ?  
-Elle est avec Luffy, ils sont en train de bosser dans notre bureau.

Saluant une dernière fois ses amies et leur promettant une petite soirée, la jeune fille entra dans le bureau voisin, où Nami criait sur Luffy qui fallait le dire ne foutait rien.

-Kim ? Fit Nami surprise  
-Alors tu ne regardes pas tes messages ? Demanda la blonde  
-J'étais occupée avec lui, mais pourquoi ?  
-Noji est là et apparemment, elle a une grosse annonce à faire.

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers Nojiko qui discutaient encore avec Ace. En voyant sa sœur arrivée, l'aîné courut jusqu'à elle et se jeta sur elle.

-Nami !  
-Nojiko ! Hurla sa sœur heureuse  
-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?  
-Je viens vous annoncer que je vais me marier !  
-Avec Marco ?! Répliquèrent les deux autres  
-Bien sûr !

Un hurlement s'en suit. Ace se força a sourire, Marco était son meilleur ami depuis le lycée, et leur règle était celle-ci, '' on ne sort pas une ex d'un pote". Mais il était heureux pour la jeune femme.  
Tandis que la petite famille s'offrait un nouveau câlin, Nojiko reçut un message.

-C'est justement Marco, il vient d'arriver dans notre appartement,, je dois y aller. Ace n'hésite pas à venir, Marco serait enchanté de te revoir.

-Pas de problème. Sourit le garçon avant de repartir à son bureau

-Kim tu veux rester, on te cachera.

-J'ai passé des années enfermés ici, impossible que je reste une seconde de plus. Rit Kim

Sous un dernier rire Kim et Nojiko quittèrent la tour. L'aîné prit un taxi en direction de son nouvel appartement dont elle laissa l'adresse à Kim, celle-ci rentra chez elle à pied pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle ferait, elle ne comptait pas rester sans travail.  
De son côté, Bonney était installée au bar du petit café, elle attendait son amie, mais celle-ci allait avoir du retard, la jeune fille en question était dans sa première année de médecine, elle devait absolument bosser. La rose comprenait si elle ne pouvait pas venir, mais au moins, elle est dans le café. C'était un endroit apaisant, les gens riaient et parlaient sans gêne, il y avait quelques hommes d'affaires dont elle avait déjà entendu les noms.  
Tout était fait de bois, la jeune fille avait derrière elle d'immenses vitres qui lui chauffaient le dos, tandis que des tables étaient collées justement à elles.  
Alors qu'elle buvait un nouveau café, une personne tira un tabouret pour se mettre prêt d'elle.

-Je rêve où j'ai Jewelry Bonney, une des rédactrice du magazine One piece à côté de moi ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers l'inconnu, face à elle se trouvait un homme grand et musclé, des superbes cheveux blonds, un visage carré aux joues creuses, portant des yeux bleus. Il était habillé d'un costard cravate, ce qui faisait tous son charme.

-Ancienne rédactrice s'il vous plaît, et je m'adresse à qui ?  
-Je me nomme Kenji Killer. Se présenta t-il  
-Comment, ancienne ? Demanda l'homme choqué  
-Vous l'avez deviné, je me suis fait lourdement virer.  
-Mince, je lisais ce magazine juste pour vos écrits !

La rose ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Vous me dites ça, juste pour me faire plaisir. Je crois avoir déjà entendu votre nom, on se connaît ?  
-Ha ça, je vous le direz bien, mais si vous acceptez un rendez-vous avec moi. Taquina le blond  
-Vous êtes en train de me proposer un rendez-vous alors que l'on ne se connaît depuis 2 minutes ?  
-Oui, mais vous savez, j'ai tout mon temps, je viens de sortir du travail, on peut faire plus ample connaissance ici et maintenant.  
-Vous n'êtes pas possible, vous. Rit Bonney  
-Alors vous êtes d'accord ?  
-Payez-moi un café et je vous accorde toute mon après-midi. Sourit-elle  
-Monsieur, un autre café pour la demoiselle. Commanda Killer

Si son amie ne venait pas, ce n'était pas bien grave, elles se reverront un jour. En ce moment, elle était en bonne compagnie et se sentait bien.

À la tour, tout était silencieux enfin presque tant que l'on ne s'approchait pas du bureau qu'occupaient Luffy et Nami.  
Kidd était assis à son fauteuil, les garçons étaient tous là et tiré une tronche de trois kilomètres, Law et Zoro ne parlaient plus, Usopp regardait tour à tour ses amis pour voir si l'un deux allait dire quelque chose, Ace avait l'air plutôt apaisé, tandis que Kidd était tendu.  
Il venait d'envoyer un message à Bonney en espérant qu'il puisse lui parler, au moment où son téléphone sonna, il y sauta dessus.

-Connard. Insulta-t-il Ace  
-Oups, tu attends un message. Se moqua le brun  
-Pff. Souffla le rouge  
-Et vous deux, pourquoi vous parlez plus ? Engueula Kidd  
-Tu veux qu'on dise quoi ? Lâcha Zoro  
-J'ai rien à dire. Répondit Law froidement  
-Toi, tu as croisé Kim. Supposa Ace  
-Ouais, on allait se réconcilier jusqu'à ce que Perona débarque et Kim a commencé à balancer comme quoi il n'y avait rien entre nous.  
-C'est la vérité. Avoua Usopp effrayé du regard de Law  
-Sur ce coup, je suis désolé mon pote, mais Usopp a raison, tu lui as couru au cul pendant 3 mois et il ne sait jamais rien passer à part des baisers, tu rentrais toujours seul. Tu veux un conseil d'ami, oublies cette fille et mets toi avec Perona, elle t'aime et il faut dire qu'elle est plutôt jolie. Tente. Conseilla Kidd

Law ne fit qu' hausser la tête, ses amis avaient raison, il devait changer d'air et essayer d'oublier Kim, car elle, elle l'avait déjà fait.  
Kidd reçut enfin un message de la rose, elle ne lui avait envoyé qu'un doigt d'honneur en émoticône et un va te faire foutre  
Kim était justement en train de discuter avec Robin, demain, toutes les deux s'organiseront une virée dans un parc d'attractions, elles avaient besoin de se retrouver pour parler.

Mais revenons du côté de Bonney, toujours assise au bar avec Killer, le soleil commencé à se coucher, et le garçon venait de recevoir un appel.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je vais devoir y aller. S'excusa t-il  
-Pas de problème, je comprends.  
-Pour le rencard, ça tient toujours ?  
-Tu crois vraiment que tu me plais ? Rit elle  
-Si je ne te plaisais pas, tu ne serais pas rester assise à discuter avec moi.  
-Touché.  
-Allez Bonney, je ne vais pas te manger.  
-Ok, j'accepte. Sourit elle

Prenant le numéro du garçon, celui-ci prit le sien. Durant tout le retour jusqu'à chez elle, elle ne cessa de discuter avec lui.

* * *

 **Notre chère Bonney a fait une agréable rencontre :)**

 **Que va t-il se passer pour Law ? Ça au prochain chapitre...**

 **Je pars dès Dimanche chez ma cousine, donc je vais essayer d'avancer au max les chapitres car je ne sais pas quand je rentre, mais j'essayerai de vous poster le chapitre par téléphone ;)**

 **Sinon, je vais essayer de maintenir deux chapitres par semaine, je vous avertirez si il n'y aura qu'un chapitre.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plû**

 **Kiss de Queen Fox**

 **Review ?**


	8. Chapter 8: Grand Line

**Hey Hey !**

 **Voilà le chapitre 8, nous allons enfin connaître les métiers que vont choisir les filles !**

 **Nouveaux bouleversements dans l'histoire, mais avant de vous laisser au chapitre, réponse aux commentaires:**

 **Lawiki:**

Merci pour ton commentaire :D

Law et Kim, ce n'est pas terminé, dans le mauvais et le bon sens :)

Kidd.. Je ne m'exprimerais pas sur ce la suite des chapitres

Bonne Lecture :)

 **Tower-of-lyly**

Merci pour ton review :D

Au début, j'ai voulus faire une blague avec Kendji Girac, mais vu que j'ai donné le nom à Killer Kenji, je me suis dit, vaut mieux pas, il y a toujours des fans de Kendji x)

Bonne Lecture !

 **Voilà la fin des réponses, place au chapitre :)**

* * *

Les messages ne cessaient d'arriver sur son téléphone, ils avaient tous le même début, "je suis désolé" et s'en suivais des excuses qui se répétaient. Voilà deux jours qu'elle était clouée dans son lit, elle ne voulait plus en sortir. Mais ce n'est pas ses messages qui choquée Robin, c'est ce mail reçu le matin même.  
Il venait de son travail ou plutôt son ancien travail. Vous l'avez compris, Robin venait de se faire virer et pour seule explication, le fait qu'elle ait ratée deux jours de boulot.  
C'est vrai que le directeur était pointilleux sur les heures, mais ce qui la faisait rire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de la convoquer personnellement dans son bureau. L'homme venait de perdre trois de ses rédactrices, il ne sait pas ce qui va lui arriver.  
Tirant les couvertures en arrière, Robin descendit de son lit pour se préparer pour sa journée au parc d'attractions avec Kim.  
Nami, quant à elle, était assise à son bar à prendre son petit-déjeuner, et comme chaque matin, avant de partir se pomponner. Nami avait cette habitude de se rendre sur ce site, c'était un web magazine, il y avait plusieurs articles qui certaine fois parlé de leur travail où même d'elles.  
Mais aujourd'hui, l'article far n'était pas le meilleur qu'ils avaient fait.  
Alors que la rousse commençait sa lecture pour en savoir plus, des bruits de pas se firent entendre depuis le couloir, c'était Kim, enroulé dans sa couverture, un grand sourire sur le visage.  
C'était sa journée qui l'enthousiasmé, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de s'amuser avec Robin, mais son sourire disparut en voyant le visage de sa cousine. Elle portait sur elle un air de dégoût, elle avait l'air déçut et une veine était apparue sur son front.

-Ça va ? Tenta Kim

La rousse leva le nez de son écran et ses yeux s'arrondirent, elle ferma le plus vite possible l'ordinateur portable et fit un faux sourire. Elle poussa discrètement l'engin vers le bord pour faire place à Kim qui avançait en levant son sourcil.

-Tu me caches quoi ? Demanda la blonde curieuse  
-Rien rien. Mentit Nami en agitant les mains  
-Nami. Gronda la cousine  
Alors que la rousse regardait Kim, cette dernière s'avança vers l'ordinateur, dès qu'elle fut près de la machine, Nami se jeta dessus et appuya tout son poids dessus.  
-Que me caches-tu ?  
-Mais rien, prend ton déjeuner, tu vas être en retard.  
-Nami, il est 6 heures et je pars que pour 9 heures. Montre-moi ça.

La rousse se pinça les lèvres, elle fixa sa cousine qui n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'elle lui avoue la vérité. Prenant l'ordinateur, elle l'ouvrit et le poussa vers sa cousine.

-Jure-moi que tu ne vas pas t'énerver. Supplia Nami

La rédactrice fixa la jeune fille, ses yeux c'étaient stopper sur l'image principale de l'article, ses lèvres vibrées, c'est là que ses prunelles se mirent à briller, les larmes montaient, mais la jeune fille les contenaient. Elle reprit son calme en inspirant et expirant, elle se détendit et se mit à sourire.

-Félicite-les de ma part.

Contournant le bar, la jeune fille commença à faire son petit-déjeuner. La rousse observa sa cousine, elle ne disait plus rien.

-Kim... Appela Nami  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, je le savais déjà. Avoua Kim  
-Écoute, je vais aller voir Law et-  
-Nami, ne fais rien, comme je te l'ai dit, je le savais. De toute manière, il n'y a jamais rien eut entre Law et moi. Ça ne me dérange pas qu'il soit en couple.  
-Mais c'est avec Perona !  
-Je sais...  
-Toute la ville le sait, le site Grand Line est le plus connu !  
-Je sais. Commença à s'énerver Kim  
-Juste après votre dispute, il se permet ça ! Continua la cousine  
-Nami ! Hurla la blonde  
-Ok, c'est bon, j'arrête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, chacune s'enferma dans sa salle de bains pour se préparer, Nami s'inquiéter pour sa cousine et elle était déçue par Law. Au bureau, tout le monde avait parié sur leur couple, quand et où. La rousse en voulait au garçon. Kim, elle, se calmait petit à petit, elle le savait bien avant, elle devait se faire à l'idée, elle et Law, il n'y aura jamais rien.  
Son pouce passa sur la commissure de ses lèvres, là où le brun avait laissé un dernier baiser, mais sa main vint rencontrer ensuite l'arrière de sa tête.

-Oublie. S'ordonna-t-elle

Alors qu'elle s'appliquait un de ses nombreux rouges à lèvres, son téléphone vibra près d'elle. Ce n'était qu'un message, mais qui lui fit lâcher un rire. Elle tapota assez vite la réponse, un sourire sur son visage.

-" Je ne suis pas assez désespérée pour revenir avec toi" Lit elle avant de l'envoyer

Luc était marrant aujourd'hui, et il l'avait aidé à rire. Revenir avec lui, même pas en rêve. Nami vint toquer à la porte de sa cousine, la jeune fille était habillée d'un longue robe rouge qui lui arrivé aux pieds, ses cheveux roux étaient bouclés à leurs bouts.

-Tu sais que tu vas au boulot et pas à un rencard ? Taquina la blonde  
-Haha, très marrant !  
-C'est pour qui tous ça ?  
-Pour personne, j'avais envie. Avoua Nami avec les joues rougie  
-Mais oui, il ne s'appellerait pas Luffy ?  
-Ferme là ! Hurla la rousse avant de claquer la porte

C'est sous le rouge aux joues que Nami débarqua dans le hall de son travail, en route, elle avait rencontré Vivi, elles avaient discuté des récentes histoires de couple.

-Tu as vu sur Grand Line ? Demanda la bleu  
-Comment ne pas le voir, tout le monde sait à présent que Law sort avec Perona. Je suis vraiment déçu...  
-Et Kim ? Bredouilla Vivi  
-Je ne pourrais pas te décrire sa réaction, elle était mitigée, elle avait envie de pleurer, mais elle s'est mise à sourire.  
-Et moi qui pensais qu'ils allaient se mettre ensemble, ils étaient trop mignons...  
-Si Law savait, Kim était à deux doigts de tomber dans ses bras, elle avait de réels sentiments pour lui, et elle n'a pas eu besoin de me le dire. À chaque fois que l'on parlait du boulot, on en venait à lui.  
-C'est mignon. Gazouilla Vivi  
-Et toi avec Ace ?  
-Que veux-tu que je te dise, déjà que je ne voulais pas entendre parler de lui, avec l'affaire de Kim, Bonney et Robin, je ne veux plus le voir, c'est définitif.  
-Tu n'as jamais pensé à parler avec lui ?  
-Pour qu'il me dise qu'il m'a trompé juste avant notre mariage, non merci, je crois que j'ai assez souffert. Grogna Vivi  
-Au fait, des nouvelles de Robin ? Continua t-elle

-Aujourd'hui, elle sort avec Kim, elles vont à un parc d'attractions pour se changer les idées. Expliqua la rousse en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

Alors qu'elles continuaient leur discussion, trois personnes entrèrent dans la cabine. Les deux filles se stoppèrent et attendaient que les portes se ferment.  
Nami était en colère, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de sortir de l'ascenseur et ne plus les revoir.

-Ça va les filles ? Demanda une voix rauque

Aucune d'entre elles ne répondit, elles préféraient garder le silence, tandis que les trois hommes soupiraient, l'un deux se mit à ricaner.

-Je suppose que vous avez lu l'article de Grand Line ?  
-Kidd, ferme là. Ordonna Nami  
-C'est parce que Law et Zoro sont là que tu me parles mal ?  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de leur présence, vous avez laissé vos « nanas » virées deux de nos amies, et vous pensez qu'on va être gentille avec vous.  
-Je rectifie, elles en ont viré trois. Informa Vivi en regardant son téléphone, les larmes aux yeux  
-QUOI ?! Hurla la rousse  
-Robin, elle vient de se faire virer, ce matin. Pleura la bleu

Prenant le téléphone de la main de Vivi, Zoro se mit à regarder le message de son ancienne copine, elle lui disait, que ce n'était pas bien grave, elle avait d'autre projet.  
Vivi reprit son téléphone tandis que Zoro restait silencieux.

-Nami. Murmura Law  
-Quoi ?!  
-Kim, elle a vu l'ar-  
-Comment veux-tu que je lui cache. Le coupa t-elle  
-Elle te félicite au fait, mais sache que de ce que j'ai vu de son état, tu l'as détruit.

C'est à ce moment-là que les portes décidèrent de s'ouvrir, Vivi courut jusqu'à son bureau pour prévenir Kaya, tandis que Nami marchait silencieusement. Law quant à lui restait abasourdit, ce que venait de lâcher la jeune fille, lui avait fait comme une effet de bombe à l'intérieur.  
Il rattrapa la rousse, l'attrapant par le poignet, il la retourna.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-T'es idiot ma parole. Ma cousine était amoureuse de toi, ce n'est pas parce que vous ne travaillez plus ensemble, que votre couple est voué au désastre.  
-Cela fait trois mois que je lui cours après, je n'ai jamais rien eu d'elle.  
-Si, tu as eu son cœur, mais tu l'as brisé. Sache que Kim a une très grande fierté et montré ses sentiments est pour elle quelque chose de difficile. Mais avec toi, c'était autre chose, le simple fait qu'elle rougisse, te disait tous sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Maintenant, ne vient plus la voir, tu as ta copine, elle, une nouvelle vie.

Nami tira son bras pour se dégager de l'emprise de Law et elle reprit son chemin prêt à travailler avec Luffy. Le brun resta quelques instants avant que Perona débarque, l'embrassant devant les autres employés.  
Assise sur l'un des bancs à l'entrée du parc d'attractions, Kim munie de son téléphone était justement sur le site Grand Line, elle regardait la photo qui avait été prise du jeune couple, assit dans un restaurant, ils s'embrassaient sous la lueur des bougies allumées. Elle commença à sombrer dans sa tristesse, jusqu'à ce que la main de son amie fît son apparition sur son épaule. Ne s'étant pas vue depuis quelques jours, elles s'enlacèrent.

-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Kim  
-J'essaie de relativiser. Je préfère te le dire, mais j'ai étais viré ce matin.  
-Quoi ?!  
-Ce n'est pas grave, je savais que ce boulot n'était pas le job de ma vie, je vais me recentrer sur autre chose. Et toi ?  
-Comme toi, j'essaie de relativiser.  
-Je suppose que tu as vu sur Grand Line ? S'inquiéta Robin  
-Ouais, tout le monde en parlait dans les rues. Bon, on va essayer de mettre de côté nos problèmes, on va profiter de cette journée. Sourit Kim

Courant comme des gamines de 10 ans, elles entrèrent dans le parc et c'est là que deux superbes sourires entrèrent en scène. Elles commencèrent ainsi leur journée.  
Dans le bureau de Nami et de Luffy, l'ambiance stagné, ils étaient occupés à écrire. Jusqu'à ce que le brun se rapproche de la rousse, la faisant sursauté. Ses joues montèrent au rouge, se surprenant elle-même. Depuis quelle avait commencé a travailler avec le brun, elle avait l'impression de changer, elle se laissait aller, quand le jeune homme entamait une nouvelle bêtise, elle en riait. Même ce matin, Kim qui lui fait la remarque qu'elle était habillée pour un rencard.  
Elle sentit l'épaule du garçon se coller à la sienne.

-Pourquoi t'es aussi rouge Nami ? Questionna Luffy

-Rien, il fait juste trop chaud ici.  
-Je vais ouvrir.

Ce levant de sa chaise de bureau, le garçon partit ouvrir l'une des fenêtres, lui aussi se posait plusieurs questions, était-il temps pour lui de lui demander. Poster devant l'ouverture, il inspira l'air frais pour se calmer, les mains tremblante et moite, les joues rouges, il se tourna vers la rousse.

-Nami ? L'interpella-t-il  
-Oui. Répondit la rousse d'une voix douce  
-Je p-peux te demander quelque chose ? Bégaya Luffy

Assise dans son studio, devant son ordinateur à contempler le dernier article de Grand Line, Bonney s'inquiétait pour Law et Kim, le garçon avait merdé, mais la jeune fille aussi, elle était trop frère pour avouer ses sentiments au brun. Résultat, c'est e leur faute si le couple LaKi n'a pas pu voir le jour. Mais elle était triste pour les deux.  
Soudain, son téléphone vibra, signe d'un appel, décrochant, elle tomba sur la voix de Killer.  
-Tu ne peux pas me quitter ? Taquina Bonney  
-Comment l'as, tu deviné ? Ricana le blond à son combiné  
-Que me veux-tu ?  
-Tu ne me demandes pas comment je vais ? Bouda Killer  
-Je sais que tu vas bien. Rit la rose  
-Ha ouais qui te dis que je ne suis pas sous un camion et que tu vas être la dernière personne à entendre ma voix.  
-J'en suis très honoré. Mais sache que toute personne qui me parle, se sent heureux en entendant ma douce voix. Apparemment, de ma voix, je pourrais soigner tous problème. Se complimenta-t-elle  
-Ça va les chevilles ? Se moqua Killer  
-Aller dis moi, que me vaut ton appel ?  
-Tu ne te rappelles pas, tu avais accepté quelque chose, hier.  
-Tu sais, j'oublie très vite. Mentit la rose  
-Mais si tu sais, notre rencard.  
-Ha ça, j'avais complètement zappé, je suis désolé. Rigola Bonney  
-Ça tient toujours, car pour moi, j'ai hâte ?

La rose laissa un petit temps avant de répondre. Elle se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas sourire comme une adolescente.  
-Oui. Accepta-t-elle  
-Parfais, envoie-moi ton adresse, je viendrais te chercher à 20h.  
-À ce soir alors. Finit-elle  
-À ce soir, ma belle. Rigola Killer

La jeune fille posa son téléphone et s'allongea sur son canapé.

-Mon dieu, il a un rire trop sexy. Rougit-elle  
-Bonney, tu as oublié de raccrocher. Ricana la voix de Killer

La rose sauta sur le téléphone en hurlant rouge de honte et raccrocha. C'est bon, elle serait gênée pour son rencard, mais une chose est sûre, elle avait déjà vu ce gars quelque part.  
Mais ce n'est pas ça qui va la déranger pour sa tenue de ce soir, courant jusqu'à chambre, elle se mit au travail.  
Du côté de Luffy et Nami, le brun faisait face à la rousse, le rouge aux joues.

-Qui y a-t-il ?

Il fallait le dire, Nami était en état de choc, elle s'imaginait plusieurs scènes, le garçon lui avouant son amour, à cette idée, elle s'était mise à rougir.  
Luffy s'approcha, la rousse aurait voulu reculer, mais sa chaise était contre le bureau. S'agenouillant le garçon lui prit ses mains dans les siennes, il plongea son regard dans les prunelles noisette de Nami.

-Aide-moi à conquérir Hancock ! Supplia-t-il

Le cœur de Nami s'arrêta brusquement, les larmes allaient bientôt sortit. Elle resta pendant plusieurs minutes dans le silence avant que Luffy la réveillât en la secouant comme un prunier.

-Nami ? L'appela le brun  
-Hein ?  
-Alors tu m'aides ?  
-Luffy écoute j-  
-Non, attend, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas, si c'est à cause Robin, Kim et Bonney, ce sont tes amies, je ne t'en voudrais pas.  
La jeune fille déglutit, mais comme on dit trop bonne trop conne, elle pausa une de ses mains sur l'épaule du brun et lui fit son plus faux sourire.

-Je vais t'aider. Promit-elle  
-Oh merci Nami !

Prenant la rousse dans ses bras, il la fit tourner. La jeune fille profita de l'étreinte du garçon, car bientôt, elle ne pourra plus recevoir cette attention.  
Dans le parc d'attractions, Robin et Kim s'étaient installées en terrasse d'un des cafés, pas mal de fan du magazine avaient apprit la perte de leurs emplois, ils étaient venus s'excuser et avaient prit des photos. Alors que le calme régnait et que les deux amies s'amusaient, des personnes vinrent se mettre prêt de la rambarde et murmurèrent entre eux, tout en jetant des coups d'œil sur leur tablette puis vers les deux anciennes rédactrices.  
Une main vint taper le dos de Robin.

-Veuillez m'excuser, mais êtes-vous Nico Robin ? Posa la question un homme de la trentaine  
-Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda cette dernière  
-Sans vous vouloir du mal, faites un tour sur le site Grand Line.

Se jetant sur son téléphone, Kim se dirigea vers le web magasine, et avait elle à peine lut l'article qu'elle plongea sur le mobile de son amie, lui retirant l'utilisation.

-Kim, que dise-t-il ?  
-Rien, des conneries. Assura son amie  
-Kim, montre-moi, je te connais, tu mens.  
-Robin, je ne peux pas.  
-Pourquoi ?! S'énerva la brune  
-C'est en rapport avec Zoro, il t 'a déjà assez fait de mal comme ça.  
-Mon cœur est brisé, il ne pas me faire plus de mal que ça. Passe-moi mon téléphone.

La blonde s'avoua vaincu, elle le fit glisser à sa meilleure amie, attendant sa réaction. Ce qui ne rata pas, la brun se prit l'arête du nez entre ses doigts, elle commença à rire avant de pleurer silencieusement.

-« Roronoa Zoro a était surprit rentrant chez le top model Junko Tashigi, il n'est sorti qu'au petit matin. Son ancienne copine, Nico Robin, avec qui il c'est séparé le jour même (d'après les dires d'un de ses amis) doit l'avoir mal » Rit jaune la brune  
-Robin. Murmura Kim  
-Aller viens, on va s'amuser, j'ai besoin de décompresser, c'est bien pour ça qu'on est là.

Ainsi, elles continuèrent leur journée. Un autre groupe de fan, les reconnut, alors que Robin prenait des photos, Kim prit son téléphone en main, elle tapa un message.

-Je vais le regretter. Grogna la blonde

Elle envoya le message et entra dans le groupe de fan qui quémandait des photos tous ensemble.  
Dans la tour, et plus précisément dans les bureaux des garçons, Hancock et les filles n'étaient pas là, elles étaient parties pour un shooting, laissant les hommes seuls.  
Ils travaillaient tous dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que Law reçoive un message, ses yeux s'agrandirent en voyant le nom de la personne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Usopp en le voyant immobile  
-C'est Kim. Murmura le brun

Prenant son téléphone, il se mit à lire le message.

-« Dis à Zoro d'aller sur Grand Line » Lut le brun

Le vert ne prit pas la peine de comprendre, il alla sur le site, tous ses amis se mirent derrière lui pour observer l'article qui est devenu le plus populaire après celui de Law. Le cœur de Zoro s'arrêta net. Lentement, les yeux remplient d'horreur, il prit sa tête entre ses mains avant de se baisser pour observer le sol.

-Attend, vous avez vu, « un ami proche », qui a dit que Robin était son ex ? Demanda Ace  
Tous les garçons se fixèrent jusqu'à ce qu'on entendît un sifflotement, repartit à sa chaise, Kidd regardait ailleurs.  
-Tu n'as pas osé ? Murmura Zoro énervé  
-Mec, tu sais combien t'es payé en donnant un scoop ? Ricana le rouge  
-À cause de toi, je ne pourrais plus avoir Robin ! Hurla le vert

Se jetant sur son ami, ils engagèrent un combat dans les bureaux. Les garçons durent agir et séparèrent les deux, les mettant le plus loin possible. Law décida d'appeler Kim, il dut attendre plusieurs sonneries avant d'entendre sa voix.

-Oui ?  
-Kim, c'est moi. Robin a vu l'article ?  
-Ouais. C'est la vérité, il a couché avec Tashigi? Demanda la blonde  
-Kim, magne-toi, on va chercher des barbes à papa. Fit la voix de Robin  
-J'arrive, minute.  
-Il a dit quoi ? Continua la blonde  
-Rien, mais il s'est battu avec Kidd, c'est lui qui a balancé pour Robin.  
-L'enculé ! Insulta Kim  
-Tu l'as dit. Rit Law  
Un silence s'installa entre les deux, mais le brun prit les choses en main.  
-Kim, il faut vraiment qu'on parle.  
-On n'a plus rien à se dire. Si je t'ai envoyé le message, c'était parce que je n'avais pas le numéro de Zoro, c'est tout. Comme je te l'ai dit, il vaut mieux pour nous deux qu'on ne se parle plus.  
-Kim, je sais que tu as des sentiments pour moi. Susurra le brun  
-Law, il faut que je te laisse.  
-Laisse-moi te dire une dernière chose. Tu as des sentiments pour moi, mais sache que j'en ai pour toi, et je ne les oublierais pas. Avoua le brun

Il écouta attentivement, il entendit le souffle de la jeune fille se couper avant de reprendre. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, toujours heureux de faire de l'effet à la jeune fille.

-Je ne compte pas t'oublier. Affirma Law  
-Arrête. Trembla la voix de Kim  
-Tu es en couple, Perona t'aime, laisse-lui une chance. Au revoir Law. Murmura la blonde avant de raccrocher

Leur discussion se termina, Law repartit au boulot, un sourire plus étiré que jamais.  
Pour Nami, la fin de sa journée se termina calmement, c'est sous le coucher du soleil, qu'elle rentra chez elle, elle avait invité sa grande sœur à venir faire une petite pause durant son déménagement. C'est ainsi que la famille discuta tranquillement.  
De leur côté, Kim et Robin partaient du parc, heureuses comme jamais. Les attractions les avaient soulagées. Se posant sur un banc, elles continuèrent de discuter.

-Kim, avec qui étais-tu au téléphone ? Taquina la brune  
-Avec Law. Fit timidement la blonde  
-Et alors, vous vous êtes réconciliés ?  
-Je ne sais, mais il m'a dit qu'il ne compte pas m'oublier dont les sentiments qu'il a pour moi.

La brune hurla d'hystérie, et les deux amies ne purent s'empêcher de rire ensemble avant de se calmer.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Demanda Kim  
-J'y ai réfléchi, te souviens-tu quand on était au lycée, on avait un petit objectif ?  
-Oui, et donc, tu veux le reprendre ? Rit la blonde  
-Tu me suivrais ?  
-Sans aucun doute.  
-Alors, devenons professeurs. Conclut Robin

Assise dans un restaurant des plus sympas, Bonney essaya d'éviter les regards perturbants de Killer, munie de la carte, elle la montait plus haut que son visage, ce qui faisait rire le garçon.  
La rose était sublime, habillé d'une robe blanche faite de dentelle qui lui arrivé au-dessus des genoux, des talons aiguillent des plus simples, quelques bijoux pour agrémentait la tenue, et un maquillage banal. Killer quant à lui, portait une chemise de luxe suivi d'un pantalon noir et des chaussures de grand patron.  
Après avoir commandé, on leur servit leurs boissons.

-Je te connais, mais je ne sais pas d'où ?  
-Tu continues à chercher ? Se moqua le blond  
-Oui, car ça me frustre. Rit la rose  
-C'est bien si je te frustre, non ? Taquina Killer  
-Arrête. Rougit Bonney en lui tapant le poignet  
-Si je te disais, tu serais comme les autres filles.  
-Je dois le prendre comment ? Fit Bonney un peu énervé  
-Ne le prends pas mal. Mais une fois que je leur dis qui je suis, je les perds, elles deviennent hystériques et autre.  
-Qui tu es ? S'inquiéta la rose  
-Si je te dis, tu ne vas pas te mettre à hurler comme une malade ?  
-Ne me prends pas pour ce que je ne suis pas.  
-On me connaît la plupart du temps sous mon nom de famille, Kenji.

Les yeux de la rose s'agrandirent, comprenant petit à petit qui était le garçon, elle sait maintenant d'où elle l'a vu, de sa télé.

-Je suis un acteur, Bonney. Je suis Kenji Killer, appelé Double K  
-Hm.

C'est ce que put répliquer la rose. Elle n'allait pas crier, enfin, peut-être quand elle rentrerait chez elle, mais elle se sentait idiote, elle comprend maintenant le regard que portent les personnes du restaurant sur Killer.

-Tu vas hurler ?  
-Non, je te rassure. Je me sens juste idiote de ne pas t'avoir reconnu.  
-Ça te dérange si on faisait comme si tu ne savais rien de mon métier ?  
-Sans aucun problème. Au fait, tu fais quel métier ? Taquina Bonney

Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

-Tu ne me connais pas, pourtant dans toute la ville, on me reconnaît, c'est moi l'éboueur qui chante du Katy Perry. Se moqua le blond

C'est ainsi que le dîner se termina entre les deux. Killer raccompagna Bonney, et lui promit d'autre sortie, il veut la connaître encore.  
Remontant dans son appartement, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur son canapé et ne put s'empêcher de hurler de joie.

* * *

 **PS: Etant chez ma cousine, il n'y aura peut-être pas un deuxième chapitre cette semaine :(**

 **Encore une fois, j'ai martyrisé les filles.**

 **Sorry !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plût**

 **Kiss de Queen Fox**

 **Review ?**


	9. Chapter 9: Révélation

**Hey Hey !**

 **Oui, me revoilà, la semaine dernière il n'y a pas eut de deuxième chapitre, car je n'avais pas eût le temps et il n'était pas prêt.**

 **Mais bon, le voilà enfin.**

 **Avant de commencer, les réponses aux commentaires :**

 **Tower-of-lyly**

Merci beaucoup ;)

Je suis désolée pour les fautes, j'étais chez ma cousine et le réseau était comment dire...Digne de la campagne, je vis à la campagne mais là, c'était extrême x)

 **Lawiki**

Merci pour ton review :D

C'est vrai que les filles sont un peu des victimes, mais ...J'ai pas d'explication

Pour ce qui est du point de vue des garçons, je vais essayer d'en mettre plus, car le plus souvent nous avons le point de vue de Kim.

Pour ce chapitre on est chez plusieurs personnes, alors j'espère que cela va te plaire :D

Ne t'inquiète pas avec Grand Line ça va mettre vraiment la merde xD

 **Guest**

Merci :D

Law et Kim va être une grande histoire :)

 **nikkouyoku**

Merci pour ton commentaire :)

Je voie bien Robin et Kim en professeur, Robin surtout.

Comme je l'ai dis Kim et Law est une grande histoire et ce chapitre va encore faire balancer les choses.

Pour Robin et le couple Bonney x Kidd, il va falloir attendre :D

 **Les réponses aux commentaires sont terminées, place au chapitre**

 **Ps: A chaque passage où on change de personnage ou de lieu, j'ai mis un trait :D**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Nami venait d'entrer dans le hall, l'homme de la réception l'interpella pour demander des nouvelles de sa cousine et de ses amies. Son travail était devenu encore plus ennuyant qu'il ne l'était déjà, ne plus avoir Bonney et Kim qui font que des bêtises et une Robin derrière pour les contrôler, rendaient la rousse triste.  
Pour une fois, elle décida de prendre les escaliers, ne voulant rencontrer les garçons et plus particulièrement Luffy, bien qu'elle ait accepté de l'aider à conquérir Hancock, cela lui brisé le cœur, voir Luffy et Hancock constamment ensemble et s'embrasser, deviendrait son pire cauchemar, elle comprenait Robin à ce moment-là.  
S'asseyant à son bureau dans son ancienne salle, elle se retrouvait seule, l'îlot de bureaux étaient vide, elle ne sentait plus les bons cafés que lui apportait Kim ou même les blagues salaces de Bonney, tous ça lui manquait.  
Alors qu'elle commençait à écrire l'un des articles pour le projet spécial d'Halloween, Kaya débarqua rouge et terrifié.

-Nami !

La blonde s'appuya sur l'une des tables, elle essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta sa collègue  
-C'est le directeur, il est furieux, l'achat des magazines a régressé depuis que Kim, Bonney et Robin ont été virés, les fans sont en colère.  
-Il compte faire quoi ?  
-Justement, il va convoquer les filles pour qu'elles reviennent ! Cria Kaya

Se tenant pas les mains, les deux rédactrices se mirent à sauter tout en hurlant, attirant une Vivi complètement inquiète, mais qui se mit a participer à leur danse de la joie. Elles se calmèrent dès que le larbin passa, elles savaient toutes à présent que c'était un vendu, il avait fait virer leurs amies, et il allait le payer.

Assis à son bureau, Kidd essayait de se concentrer et de ne pas penser aux filles, ou plus exactement à Bonney. Ce travail commençait à le fatiguer, il n'avait plus ses petites bagarres avec la rose, il n'ouvrait plus la porte des filles à coup le pied, leurs voies d'hystériques qui lui crient de dégager.  
Bien qu'il ne veuille l'admettre, les trois filles lui manquaient, Kim et Bonney mettaient la plupart du temps l'ambiance, amenant les deux groupes à se mélanger.  
Sa tête se tourna vers ses collègues, avec Zoro, ils ne se parlaient plus depuis l'accident, c'est vrai que Kidd n'a pas été malin, mais il avait besoin de cet argent. Il cache quelque chose, qu'une seule personne sait, c'est Bonney.  
Si le soir où il lui a posait un lapin, c'était pour la laisser en dehors de ses problèmes. Mais en faisant ça, il avait oublié que la rose avait un sale caractère.  
Il continua à observer ses amis, Ace était comme d'habitude, il travaillait sans rien dire, la place à côté de lui était vide, celle de Luffy, le garçon travaillait avec Nami. Usopp quant à lui agissait bizarrement aujourd'hui, il était rouge, il suait, ses amis se demandaient même s'il n'était pas malade, mais l'homme au grand nez avait répliqué que tout allait bien.  
Pour Law, il était différent, un coup, il souriait et de l'autre, il tirait la gueule.

-Bon, il faut se ressaisir les gars, c'est plus possible. Avoua Kidd énervé  
-Ferme là. Ordonna Zoro  
-T'es sérieux, tu me fais la gueule juste parce que j'ai balancé que Robin était ton ex petite amie à ce foutu magazine, mais tu crois qu'elle allait revenir après que tu es couché avec Tashigi le jour de votre rupture ?!

L'homme aux cheveux vert baissa la tête et se remit au travail sans rien dire.

-Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Demanda Law  
-Déjà, qu'on s'amuse comme avant, on s'en fiche des filles, c'est leur problème, pas le nôtre, elles se sont fait virer, ce n'est pas de notre faute, elles ont merdé.  
-À quel moment, tu as un cœur ? Intervint Usopp  
-Je l'ai toujours dit, je n'en ai pas. Ça suffit de tirer la tronche, Law, tu es avec Perona, fait un trait sur Kim, Ace, c'est finit avec Vivi tout comme moi et Bonney, Zoro pareil avec Robin. Réveillez-vous, ces nanas nous ont fait tourner la tête comme des idiots !

Les garçons s'observèrent un par un, ils étaient en train de se mettre d'accord. Usopp quant à lui avait préféré partir pour laisser ses collègues.  
Alors qu'il vagabondé dans les couloirs sans aucun but, il se cogna à Kaya qui portait de nombreux dossiers.

-Ha désolé. S'excusa le brun complètement rouge  
-Il n'y a pas de problème. Rougis la blonde

Usopp se dépêcha de ramasser les quelques papiers tomber au sol, avant d'en porter la plupart jusqu'au bureau de la jeune fille. Une fois arrivé, les dossiers posés, aucun d'eux ne savaient quoi dire et pour une fois, ce fut Usopp qui cassa le silence.

-Kaya, je pourrais te parler plus tard ?  
-Oui, il s'agit de quoi ?  
-Euh, tu verras. Bégaya l'homme au grand nez

Usopp disparus aussi vite qu'il put avant de rejoindre ses amis qui avait apparemment décidé de s'amuser comme il le faisait avant. Pour Law, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait encore des sentiments pour Kim, il lui avait avoué, mais en ne croisant plus la blonde, il ne connaissait pas la suite. En premier, il allait s'investir dans son couple avec Perona, il est assez distant avec le top model, qui lui faisait remarquer à chaque fois, mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas méchante, elle était juste en manque d'affection.

* * *

-Vous pensez qu'on est convoqué pour quoi ?

Assise à l'une des nombreuses tables du « café des stars », les trois licenciés en profité pour discuter des dernières nouvelles. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure de leur rendez-vous, alors elles s'étaient accordées une petite pause.  
Munies de petits gâteaux et d'un bon café, elles respiraient les effluves des boissons chaudes.

-J'ai reçu un message de Nami, apparemment l'achat des magazines a régressé, le directeur serait furieux. Il va nous faire une proposition. Informa Kim  
-Je m'en doutais, c'était à prévoir, Bonney est la plus appréciée des rédactrices, avec son humour, elle a réussi à se faire beaucoup de fans. Quant à moi et Kim, c'était par les sujets qu'on choisissait. Expliqua Robin  
-Vous comptez y repartir ? Demanda Bonney en avalant une gorgé  
-Pour ma part, non. J'ai un autre projet, et je n'ai aucune envie de remettre les pieds là-bas, je crois que j'en ai pris assez dans la tête, et revoir Law, ne m'enchante pas plus que ça. Avoua Kim  
-C'est vrai qu'avec l'article de Grand Line, toute la ville sait qu'il est en couple avec Perona. Continua Bonney  
-Ce n'est pas l'article qui me dérange, il sait que j'ai des sentiments pour lui, et vice-versa, je n'ai aucune envie de jouer les briseuses de couple. Je n'ai plus envie de le voir pour le moment, je veux continuer ma vie sans être accroché à ce garçon.

La jeune fille touilla dans le silence son café, elle avait encore du mal à se dire qu'elle ne reverrait plus Law, et suite à leur appel, elle avait pris peur, elle ne voulait en aucun cas faire face au brun. Elle le fuyait comme la peste.  
Pour elle, ils ne sont pas totalement réconciliés, et ça lui va, car s'ils redeviennent amis, le risque est qu'elle retombe dans ses bras, et elle irait jouer la briseuse de couple pour l'avoir.

-Attends, tu es en train de me dire que Law ressent des sentiments pour toi et c'est réciproque, et tu ne veux pas le voler à Perona, qui soit dit en passant, t'a fait virer. S'énerva Bonney ne comprenant pas  
-Bonney, je n'ai aucune envie de lui faire du mal, Perona m'a peut-être aidé en me faisant viré, bien que j'en aie pris plein la tête, je ne vais pas entrer dans son jeu. J'ai autre chose à faire que m'occuper de leur couple ou même de mes sentiments pour Law.  
-Je ne comprends toujours pas. Soupira la rose  
-Et toi Robin, des nouvelles avec Zoro ? Continua-t-elle  
-Zoro, c'est qui ? Ricana la brune  
-Allez, sérieux, il n'a pas tenté de te parler ? Rit Bonney  
-Si, plusieurs fois même, mais lui et moi s'est terminé, je ne repartirais pas avec lui. J'ai étais trop stupide.

Un silence s'installa avant que Kim ne le coupe.

-Et toi Bonney, comment ça va de ton côté, tu as l'air plus heureuse ? Sourit la blonde  
-Oh tu sais rien de bien nouveau.  
-Bonney. Menaça Robin  
-Ok, ok, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Avoua t-elle

Les deux amies ne purent s'empêcher de lâcher un petit hurlement, attirant les regards des autres clients, très vite, Bonney leur fit signe de se taire.

-Il est comment ?! S'extasia Kim  
-Il est blond, grand, musclé, des yeux bleus. Il est tellement gentil avec moi. Décrit la rose  
-Il s'appelle comment ?! Questionna Robin  
-Ça c'est secret. Taquina Bonney  
-Allez, dis nous le !  
-Je ne peux pas les filles, je suis désolée. Sourit la jeune fille  
-Bon, mais sinon, tu pense que vous pouvez aller plus loin ? Demanda Kim  
-On a déjà eu un rencard.

S'en suivit un nouveau cri de joie. Très vite l'heure du rendez-vous approcha.  
Le cœur battant, elles entrèrent dans la tour, beaucoup de monde les fixèrent tout le long de leur montée. C'était l'heure du dîner, impossible de croiser qui conque dans les couloirs du directeur.  
On les fit asseoir dans le bureau de celui-ci, elles se fixaient essayant de trouver le courage nécessaire pour ne pas prendre peur à l'entrer du supérieur.  
C'est au bout de plusieurs minutes qu'il entra, il avait l'air fatigué et exaspéré.  
Les trois jeunes filles le saluèrent convenablement, mais en repensant à la manière dont il les avaient virés, et comment il osait à présent, leur donner un rendez-vous sans aucune excuse ou même explication, le visage des licenciées se fermèrent.

-Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Salua l'homme  
-Je suppose que vous avez eu vent de vos collègues, les petits problèmes du magazine ? Continua-t-il

-Non, nous ne voyons pas de quoi vous parlez. Mentit avec arrogance Bonney  
-Mademoiselle Jewelry, ne commencez pas, je vous en supplie. Les affaires vont mal, les magazines sont de moins en moins achetés, la plupart de notre clientèle se dirigent vers ce web magazine, Grand Line.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire ? Rugit Kim  
-Voilà, j'ai une proposition à vous faire, nous avons fait un sondage à votre départ, et nombreux sont les personnes en colère contre moi pour vous avoir virés. Je vous propose de revenir.

Voyant le silence des jeunes filles, l'homme les fixa.

-Je vous donne 24h pour réfléchir.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de réflexion monsieur, je ne veux pas de votre proposition. J'ai un autre objectif en tête et ce n'est en aucun cas votre magazine. Avoua Kim  
-Mesdemoiselles, nous sommes prêts à faire un effort, nous pouvons vous obtenir une augmentation. Essaya le directeur  
-Êtes vous en train de nous acheter, on s'en fiche de votre argent. Vous n'avez pas su voir la vérité le jour où c'est passé ces problèmes, voici le résultat. Maintenant, démerdez-vous, je compte reprendre mes études d'infirmière et je ne reviendrai jamais dans ces bureaux pour voir mes collègues se faire anéantir une par une par ces stupides tops models qui ne sont pas capable de faire une phrase sans erreur. Alors merci, au revoir.

Se levant de sa chaise, Bonney sortit du bureau, laissant l'homme abasourdit.

-Je crois que mon amie a tout dit, veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai autre chose à faire.

S'en suivit la disparition de Robin, qui fut accompagné de Kim.  
Se retrouvant dans le hall, toutes les trois, elles se mirent à rire aux éclats.  
Le directeur avait fait le mauvais choix, mais c'est vrai que les jeunes filles n'y étaient pas pour rien dans leur licenciement, mais il y avait d'autres punitions que le virement, maintenant leur supérieur le payait.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Vivi ne travaillait pas l'après-midi, son père Nerfertari Cobra, un riche homme d'affaires, l'avait invité à déjeuner dans un restaurant réputé pour sa cuisine de qualité.  
La jeune fille était très proche de son père, celui-ci étant protecteur, il venait très souvent dans son appartement pour constater que sa fille était bien célibataire. Suite à sa rupture avec Ace, l'homme d'affaires était assez déçu, il aimait le garçon et n'avait pas compris pourquoi cette fin. Vivi ne lui a jamais raconté la vérité sur l'infidélité du brun.  
Habillé d'un robe vert d'eau, Vivi se dirigeait vers la voiture qui avait été commandée par son père.  
Les minutes passèrent et elle se retrouvait face à immense manoir de pierre beige, les jardins étaient bien entretenus et le service était digne d'une personne royale.  
Ce fut un des serveurs qui l'emmena à une table vide, il l'informa que son père avait laissé un message pour elle, l'informant qu'il aurait quelques minutes de retards suite à une affaire de dernière minute.  
La bleue avait l'habitude, alors elle se laissa observer la structure. Son père avait choisi une table à l'extérieur, par chance, il faisait beau. L'espace où les tables se trouvaient était entouré de jardin de roses, c'est incroyable pour la jeune femme. Elle sentait les odeurs des plats de ses voisins, elle n'avait qu'une hâte que son père arrive pour pouvoir enfin goûter cette cuisine dont elle avait tellement entendu parler.  
À un moment, un homme s'approcha de sa table, il était vêtu de la même manière que les serveurs, mais il avait quelque chose en plus. Il déposa un verre de vin, et un carte pour le repas.

-Voici un verre offert par la maison.

Vivi ne put s'empêcher de détailler l'homme, il était grand et fin, des cheveux blonds qui retombait sur une partie de son œil, il avait une particularité, l'un de ses sourcils était entortillé.

-Mademoiselle. Appela le garçon  
-Oh, veuillez m'excuser, j'étais dans la lune. Réagit Vivi  
-Il n'y aucun problème, aimez vous le restaurant ?  
-Oui, il est splendide. Sourit elle  
-Tout comme la cuisine. Taquina l'homme  
-Après tout le Vinsmoke est connu pour ça, non. Joua la bleue  
-Absolument, ce manoir appartient à cette famille et plus particulièrement à l'un des frères, c'est lui qui est le chef.  
-Ouaw. S'extasia la jeune fille  
-Puis je vous demander quelque chose ? Continua la rédactrice  
-Oui, bien entendu.  
-Pourriez vous demandez au chef, si je pourrais faire un article sur son restaurant. Je suis l'une des rédactrices du magazine One Piece New.  
-Vous venez de lui demander. Sourit le blond  
-Je vous demande pardon ?  
-Je me présente, je suis Vinsmoke Sanji, et je suis le chef de la cuisine.

La jeune fille resta abasourdit devant l'homme, elle ne put que bégayer faisant sourire Sanji.

-Je suis désolé, je ne vous ai pas reconnu !  
-Ce n'est pas bien grave. Pour ce qui est de l'article, j'accepte, si vous voulez des renseignements n'hésitez pas, je vous laisse mon numéro.

Il inscrit sur son carnet de notes les différents chiffres et déchira la feuille pour la passer à Vivi qui était toujours aussi consterné. Sur un dernier regard, Sanji repartit au fourneau laissant la bleue seule jusqu'à ce que son père arrive.

* * *

Law s'affala sur son siège en compagnie d'Ace, tous les deux avaient mangé dans un petit snack près de leur boulot, ils venaient à peine de rentrer et avaient décidé de se permettre une petite pause ayant déjà avancé pas mal d'article. Comme à leur habitude, ils commencèrent une discussion sur les filles.

-Alors avec Perona ? Questionna Ace  
-Ça va, tout roule, elle est juste possessive. Soupira le brun  
-Law, tu n'as pas envie d'être avec elle. Assura l'aîné de Luffy  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
-On le voit à 3 mètres. Celle avec qui tu veux être, c'est Kim et personne d'autre.  
-Peut-être, mais elle ne veut pas de moi.  
-Arrête de te dire que c'est fini. Elle ne travaille plus ici, c'est vrai, mais faut que tu te dises que ça ne va pas vous empêcher de vous mettre ensemble.

Law resta silencieux pendant quelque seconde avant de répondre.

-Je ne sais pas, je vais essayer avec Perona, voir si je peux passer à autre chose. Et toi avec Vivi ?  
-Elle ne me parle plus, ne me regarde plus. Depuis que je me suis confié à Kim, j'ai envie d'aller la voir et de lui dire toute la vérité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!  
-Je ne sais pas, j'ai peur.  
-Magne-toi de surmonter cette peur, car elle ne va pas t'attendre indéfiniment.  
-Parle pour toi. Ricana le brun

* * *

Robin et Kim avaient passé leur journée ensemble à faire les boutiques. A présent, elles se rendaient chez des vieux amis du lycée avec qui elles sont toujours en contact, cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils étaient revenus, elles leur avaient laissé le temps de s'installer avant de débarquer comme des furies. C'est aujourd'hui, que le jeune couple les avaient invité à boire un café.  
Montant les escaliers de leur immeuble, les deux amies étaient hystériques à l'idée de les revoir.  
Elles sonnèrent à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la minute où le tintement commença.

-Koala ! Crièrent en cœur les filles

Prenant dans leurs bras la jeune fille, elles s'embrassèrent sur les deux joues, et la complimentèrent.  
Koala n'avait pas vraiment changé, ses cheveux châtains étaient coupés courts, des yeux noisette et un visage fin.

-Les folles sont de retour. S'amusa un garçon

S'en suivit d'autre câlin. Sabo venait de faire son entrée, le jeune homme était le meilleur ami d'Ace, mais suite à son travail, ils avaient dû déménager. Tout deux étaient de jeune marié, Kim et Robin avaient bien sûr assisté au mariage. Sabo était un garçon vraiment beau, il était grand, musclé, un sourire digne de la famille de Ace.  
Cela faisait 1 an et quelques mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

-Je suis tellement contente de vous revoir ! S'écria Koala  
-Nous aussi, on va pouvoir se voir souvent comme ça ! Continua Kim

Le jeune couple leur parla de la vie qu'ils menaient dans une autre ville, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en viennent aux jeunes filles.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous les filles. S'excusa Koala  
-Ce n'est rien, en étant viré et sans petit copain, on arrivera à notre objectif. Sourit Robin  
-En plus, aujourd'hui, on a été convoqué par notre ancien directeur, il voulait qu'on revienne. Rit Kim  
-Vous avez accepté ? Demanda Sabo  
-Tu veux rire, plutôt mourir. Ricana la brune  
-Tu tiens le coup Robin, as propos de Zoro, je parle ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Koala, je vais bien. Sourit-elle ?

* * *

Assise dans son sofa, munie d'un cahier de dessin, Nojiko griffonnait des esquisses ou les rattrapé.  
La jeune femme était créatrice de bijoux de luxe, sa notoriété dut à son couple l'avait aidé à établir de nombreuses boutiques. Elle n'aimait pas avouer que toute cette popularité, c'était à cause du nom de son copain.  
Marco en riait toujours, mais connaissant l'amour que lui portait Nojiko, il savait qu'elle ne ferait pas comme les autres filles, prendre son argent et se barrer.  
Il aimait la regarder dessinait, elle qui avait toujours son air de fofolle, là, elle était sérieuse et concentrée.  
Munie de son café, il ne put s'empêcher de lui embrasser le front puis les lèvres quand la jeune fille le quémanda.

Il s'installa derrière elle, afin qu'elle puisse s'allongeait sur lui tout en travaillant.

-Alors c'est vrai, Ace et Vivi ne sont plus ensemble ? Demanda l'homme  
-Tu es vraiment en retard. Se moqua Nojiko  
-Oui, apparemment Ace l'aurait trompé juste avant le mariage. Informa-t-elle  
-Ce n'est pas le style d'Ace.

La jeune femme leva les yeux de ses croquis pour observer son petit ami d'un regard suspicieux.

-Ok, peut-être que c'est son style, mais, il y a un mais, il ne l'aurait jamais fait avant le mariage. Rappelle-toi comment il m'en parlé.  
-Tu as raison. J'aimerais connaître la vérité.  
-Pour ça faudrait qu'Ace ne m'en veuille pas. Fit le blond  
-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
-Une de nos règles, « ne jamais sortir avec une ex de son pote ». Cita-t-il  
-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si t'es fou de moi. Ricana la grande sœur de Nami  
-Mais ça va les chevilles. L'embrassa Marco en riant

Finissant son café, le garçon se laissa entraîner par le sommeil. Avec son métier de musicien, il ne prenait pas le temps de se reposer, mais là, il pouvait.

-Oh au fait, Makino revient en ville. Informa Nojiko

-Makino, la grande sœur de Kim ?

-Yep, et ma cousine aussi. Sourit la jeune femme

* * *

Justement, la grande sœur de Kim venait d'entrer dans la tour de son ancien travail, pensant la trouver et lui faire une petite surprise. Elle venait à peine d'entrer dans le pays, tout comme Nojiko, elle avait choisi de suivre l'homme qu'elle aimait.  
Elle se présenta à l'homme de l'accueil, mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui dire que sa sœur ne travaillait plus ici, qu'elle était déjà dans l'ascenseur, un sourire flamboyant sur les lèvres.  
Arrivée en haut, elle s'extasia devant les longs couloirs. Se rappelant que Kim lui avait dit que son bureau était au fond, elle se dirigea vers les dernières salles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle percute quelqu'un.

-Veuillez m'excuser, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.  
-Ne vous excusez pas. Vous avez l'air perdu, je peux vous aider ? Demanda l'inconnu

C'était un homme, il était grand et fin, il avait des cheveux noirs assez court, il arboré un sourire chaleureux et sournois.

-Merci, c'est gentil, je cherche ma petite sœur, elle se prénomme Kim.  
-Kim... Murmura l'homme  
-Que je suis idiote, je suis tellement pressé, j'en ai oublié de me présent, je suis Johns Makino.  
-Alors vous êtes bien la grande sœur de chaton.  
-Chaton ?

C'est à ce moment-là que Makino se souvint à qui elle parlait. Kim lui avait temps parlé de lui et de ces surnoms qui lui donnaient, Trafalgar Law.

-Pardon, c'est l'habitude. S'excusa le brun  
-Ce n'est pas grave, c'est mignon. Je vous voyez ensemble quand vous sortiez du lycée, vous me faisiez bien rire.

-Ha. Se sentit gêné Law  
-Tu sais où est Kim ?  
-Euh, elle ne vous l'a pas dit ?  
-Je ne l'ai pas encore contacté, je voulais lui faire une surprise.  
-Elle ne travaille plus ici.

La jeune femme resta debout, choquée de la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

-Comment ? Arriva-t-elle à prononcer  
-Je préfère qu'elle vous le raconte. Je dois vous laisser, j'ai du travail.  
-Je comprends, merci pour tout.

Makino prit l'ascenseur, elle envoya un message à sa sœur pour la prévenir qu'elle l'attendait dans le "café des stars". La jeune femme était déçue pour Kim.

* * *

Kim venait de sortir de chez Koala et Sabo, elle était excitée à l'idée de revoir sa grande sœur, depuis que celle-ci était partie à l'étranger, elles ne se sont pas revues, mais elles gardaient contact grâce aux téléphones.  
La blonde passa devant les vitres du café et vit sa sœur assise à l'une des tables, elle ne put s'empêcher de courir à l'intérieur et de se jeter sur Makino qui la sera dans ses bras.

-Je suis tellement contente de te revoir. Pleura Kim

-Moi aussi, petite sœur.

Après quelques minutes de retrouvaille, les deux femmes s'installèrent à la table et commandèrent des boissons.

-Que fais-tu au Japon, je pensais que tu étais avec Shanks en France ?  
-Justement, je voulais t'annoncer qu'on revient habiter ici !  
-Non ?! Hurla la plus jeune

S'en suivit une joie intense pour la blonde.

-J'ai appris que tu as été viré de ton travail.  
-Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Kim impressionnée  
-Au début, je voulais te faire une surprise, alors je suis allée à ton bureau et j'ai croisé Law qui m'a annoncé ton licenciement.  
-Il t'a dit pourquoi ?  
-Non, mais j'attends des explications de ta part.

Kim commença alors à raconté tout ce qui s'est passé, même avec Law, leur disputes, la journée au parc d'attractions.

-Pauvre Robin...Soupira Makino

-Tu sais tout maintenant.

-Et tu compte faire quoi à présent ?

-Je vais reprendre mes études pour être professeur.

-Je suis contente et fière de toi. Sourit l'aîné

-Et avec Law ? Continua t-elle

-Comme je te l'ai dis, il est en couple et je ne veux en aucun cas m'interférer dans leur "amour". Je préfère l'éviter.

-On est peut-être sœur, mais je ne te comprendrais jamais. Rit Makino

La femme tourna les yeux vers l'extérieur et ils restèrent bloqués sur une voiture, ou plus exactement ce qu'il se retrouvait à côté.

-Kim, ne stresse pas, mais tourne toi vers le bar.  
-Non, tu ne me stresses pas du tout en prenant une voix inquiète. Ironisa la jeune fille  
-Écoute-moi, il y a paparazzi derrière cette voiture.  
-Super, vive la popularité de Shanks !

Les deux femmes ne purent s'empêcher de rire aux éclats avant de se tourner vers le bar pour ne pas être prise en photo.  
Après une bonne journée, c'est ainsi que Kim rentra à l'appartement.

* * *

Le jeune homme avait beau souffler pour se calmer, rien ne se passait, il était toujours aussi tendu et stressé. Lui révéler tout ça maintenant, après 1 an allait être difficile, il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir. Ce qu'il devait retenir, c'est qu'il doit oublier sa peur, c'est à cause de ça qu'il a fuie.  
Il se décida enfin, toquant à la porte, il l'entendait arriver.  
Dès qu'elle l'ouvrit, il sentit les parfums orientaux, peut-être de l'encens qu'elle venait de brûler. Elle était habillée d'une robe de chambre au tissu très fin, qui a pur seul décor d'énorme fleur qui ne lui allait qu'à elle.

-Ace ?  
-Euh, salut Vivi, je peux te parler ?  
-Ça dépend.  
-S'il te plaît, j'ai ça sur le cœur depuis trop longtemps.

La jeune fille le fixa quelques instants avant de le laisser passer. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, comme à son habitude, Vivi lui servit un thé.

-Tu veux me dire quoi ?  
-Je te demande juste de pas m'interrompre.  
-Je ne te promets rien...  
-Je ne viens pas ici pour te parler du boulot, mais de nous.  
-Ace. Avertit Vivi  
-Vivi, je ne t'ai jamais trompé, j'ai eu peur et j'ai inventé cette histoire de toute pièce. Jamais je ne t'aurais trompé.

La rédactrice regardait son ancien petit-ami, ses yeux étaient grands ouvert, tout comme sa bouche.

-Peur de quoi ?  
-Le mariage et la suite, je me faisais l'idée comme quoi tout ne serait pas pareil entre nous.  
-Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ? Pleura la jeune fille  
-J'étais terrorisé.  
-Tu m'as laissé pendant 1 an à croire que tu m'avais été infidèle !  
-Je suis vraiment désolé.  
-Pourrais-tu me laisser, je dois réfléchir ...  
-Je comprends, mais sache que je ne t'ai pas oublié.

Ace laissa Vivi seule afin de réfléchir, elle était complètement perdu, l'homme qu'elle aimé toujours et encore, venait de lui avouer ses sentiments.

* * *

 **Voici la fin de ce chapitre :)  
**

 **Comme vous avez pus le voir, Law va s'investir dans son couple avec Perona**

 **Kim quant à elle va essayer d'oublier notre beau brun dans ses études.**

 **Nami va faire de même avec Luffy en aidant sa sœur  
**

 **Les garçons vont-ils faire comme avant, c'est à dire, s'amuser ?**

 **Kim va t-elle être "populaire" à cause de Shanks et Makino ?**

 **Vivi va t-elle accepter la vérité que lui a avouait Ace ?**

 **Tout ça peut-être au prochain chapitre :D**

 **Kiss de Queen Fox**

 **Review ?**


	10. Information à lire !

**Hey Hey !**  
Non ce n'est pas le chapitre 10 !  
Mais juste, une information qui pourrait vous faire plaisir.  
Si vous avez suivi la fanfiction jusqu'ici, vous avez vu qu'un nouveau magazine est né, appelé Grand Line, sachez à présent qu'en chaque début ou peut-être en chapitre à part, vous verrez « Info Grand Line », pour nos personnages ça sera comme une chaîne de télé, tous leurs petits secrets seront révélés, comme par exemple des ruptures ou des couples et autres, ça sera ce chapitre ou ce début de chapitre qui mettra l'ambiance dans l'histoire, car si nos personnages ne regardent pas à l'heure leur télé, ne vous inquiétez pas, leurs fans s'en chargeront.  
Mais ne croyait pas que cette chaîne va anéantir leur vie, elle va aussi les aider ;)  
J'ai déjà quelques présentateurs en tête, tels que :

Franky et les sœurs carrés  
Foxy (par contre, lui, je le garde, j'en ai vraiment besoin)  
Sandi (Pareil que Foxy, vous comprendrez plus tard ;) )

Si vous avez des propositions n'hésitez pas à me les mettre en commentaires ou par messages. Et si vous ne comprenez pas, envoyé moi un message, je vous répondrai avec joie :D  
Merci de votre participation :)  
 **Kiss de Queen Fox**


	11. Chapter 11: Enfin Ensemble

**Hey Hey !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été aussi absente mais je suis partie en vacance pendant quelques jours et j'ai finis le chapitre dans la voiture, pensant que je pourrais vous le poster en arrivant, mais... PAS DE WIFI !**

 **De plus, j'avais prévu a l'avance le contenue des chapitres, mais une idée est venue perturber tout. Résultat...On a un couple.**

 **Je tiens a m'excuser car les cours ont repris et je suis passée en 1 ère ES-L (je suis en L) et à la fin de l'année j'ai mon bac de français, je tiens vraiment à le réussir. Il faut aussi que je bosse dure jusqu'à Noël si je veux mon tatouage (oui j'ai 16 ans, mais c'est pour un raison très particulière, et je sais que grâce à lui je pourrais fermer quelque chose) Bref, alors si les chapitres ne sortent pas rapidement, ne m'en voulez pas.**

 **Bon après j'ai un emploie du temps pas mal du tout, espérons qu'il ne change pas.**

 **Je crois avoir assez parlé de moi. Je suis désolée mais pour une fois il n'y auras pas de réponse aux commentaires, mais je remercie les personnes qui en ont laissé.**

 **Place au chapitre !**

* * *

 **/!\ L'info qui parle d'une démonstration du journal "Grand Line TV" ne commence qu'au prochain chapitre !**

 **Je tiens aussi à dire que pour ce chapitre, c'est après un apparition justement à l'émission /!\**

Le soleil entra dans la pièce aux murs blancs, réveillant un des dormeurs. Couché dans les couvertures, Law ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait froid, car la moitié de son corps était recouvert d'un autre. Sa main se dégagea de derrière l'oreiller pour venir attraper des mèches de cheveux dont il laissa glisser le long de ses doigts, profitant de leur douceur.  
Ses doigts s'aventurèrent sur la peau lisse et bouillante du corps voisin, il sentit un frisson venant de lui, il s'en amusa.  
Passant sous le tissu qui recouvrait le dos, il vint caressait le circuit de la colonne vertébrale, ce fut un nouveau frisson pour ce corps, mais au milieu de cette chevelure, il aperçut un sourire.  
Elle profitait des attentions que lui portait le garçon.  
La jeune fille sentit les mains du brun la pousser vers le haut, se laissant faire, elle se retrouva en dessous du menton du garçon, elle ne put s'empêcher de déposer un baiser au creux de son cou.  
Alors que tous les deux se laissaient emporter par leurs attentions, deux sonneries se succédèrent, faisant lâcher un soupir au petit couple.

-Et c'est partit. Murmura la jeune fille

Avec beaucoup d'aisance, c'est a dire celui d'un cachalot, les deux amoureux prirent en main leurs téléphones qui ne cessaient de vibrer à l'arrivée de message.

-Il est 9 heures du matin, ils ont que ça a faire. Grogna t-elle  
-J'ai un message de tous les garçons et aussi des filles. Informa Law  
-Ta cousine vient de me dire : « Félicitation à vous deux, PS : si tu lui fais du mal, je te tue ». Lu le brun  
-C'est un message des plus normaux, moi, j'en ai un de ma sœur : « Je vais être tata ! » , alors tu vois le félicitation je peux le foutre dans le cul.  
-Ha, je viens d'avoir la suite, « il faut qu'on prépare ton mariage, tu veux quel style de robe ? ». Continua t-elle  
-Au moins, elle voit dans l'avenir, tu veux un ou deux enfants ? S'amusa le brun

Il ne sentit qu'une petite tape sur son épaule et inspecta à son tour ses messages, ils venaient tous de leurs amis.

-Voici celui de Kidd « Youhou, je n'imagine pas ce que vous avez fait hier soir, quoi que j'aie mon idée. Je suis fière de toi mon petit panda, je viendrais rendre visite à ma belle-sœur ! »  
-Toujours dans la finesse, c'est obligé que ce soit lui. Commenta t-elle

Le petit couple continua à lire leurs messages. Vous vous en aurez douté, les deux personnes qui sont à présent ensemble sont bien Kim et Law. Suite à leur apparition sur le nouveau plateau de l 'émission « Grand Line TV », on leur a posé de nombreuses questions, telles que leurs disputes et autres. À la fin de soirée, Kim n'avait pas voulu rester sur ça, ayant appris la rupture du couple Law x Perona, la blonde à décidé de mettre sa fierté de coter et s'expliquer avec le brun, bien qu'elle est dit de nombreuses fois qu'elle allait l'oublier.  
C'est ainsi que notre petit couple a mis fin à leur guerre.

* * *

Assise sur son balcon, Nami passa la tête par-dessus la rambarde de sécurité. En bas de son immeuble se trouvait un groupe de photographe prêt à la mitrailler de questions et prendre des photos d'elle.  
Depuis hier, toute la petite troupe du journal faisait la une des journaux.  
La rousse n'aurait peut-être pas dû emmener l'équipe des filles sur l'émission « Grand Line TV », car oui, c'était elle qui avait pris la décision et malgré les insultes provenant de ses amies, elle avait déjà accepté. Maintenant, elle en payée les frais.  
Impossible de sortir de chez elle et Kim n'était pas là pour l'aider, et c'était la même chose pour les autres.  
Elle avait bien tenté il y a une heure, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que 5, mais à peine avait-elle mit un pied dans l'entrée que 10 autres sont arrivées, telles des groupies.  
Bien que ce soit un jour de congé, la rousse avait besoin de rendre visite à son aînée pour organiser son mariage qui allait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez.  
10 heures étaient passée et elle devait se rendre chez Nojiko, il n'y avait plus qu'une solution.  
Prenant les clés de son appartement, elle descendit les escaliers pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée.  
Poussant l'une des sorties de secours que lui ouvrit la concierge en voyant le petit monde à l'entrée, Nami s'engagea, en évitant les poubelles du mieux qu'elle put.  
Elle ne pouvait pas prendre sa voiture, et faire venir un taxi jusqu'ici emmènerais les paparazzis a faire le tour.  
Sautant par-dessus une des barrières de la maison voisine, elle salua ses résidents.

-Bonjour Nami comment allez-vous ?  
-Bien Mme Ratcher, je suis désolée de passer par votre maison.  
-Je vous l'ai déjà dit que cela ne me dérange pas. Oh, saluez de ma part Kim.  
-Bien évidemment, au revoir madame.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Nami avait emprunté ce chemin. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait fait, c'était à cause de ses liens de parenté avec Nojiko et un an avant, c'était Kim avec Makino. Foutus groupies...

* * *

Cela faisait bien 10 minutes que Shanks écoutait Makino raconter le futur du nouveau petit couple de la famille.  
Elle tournait en rond dans l'appartement sans jamais s'arrêter, Shanks la suivait du regard, son visage exprimait la joie à l'idée de recevoir Law ici.

-Makino laisse leur le temps, ça ne fait même pas 24h qu'ils sont ensemble.  
-Tu les aurais vus au lycée, ils se taquinaient tout le temps, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne se sont pas mis en couple à ce moment-là.  
-Chérie, tu m'as écouté ?  
-Je vois déjà leur mariage.  
-Tu es irrécupérable. Soupira le rouge avant de sourire.

* * *

-Je suis contente que les choses se soient apaisée. Souffla une blonde

Assise à la table de cuisine de Usopp, Kaya buvait un café en sa compagnie, mais aussi de Ace qui avait élut domicile dans l'appartement pour quelque jours.  
Usopp et Kaya avaient surpris tous leurs amis en annonçant devant des millions de téléspectateurs qu'ils étaient en couple. Kim et Bonney avaient même entamé une danse de la joie en mode « toutouyoutou ».

-Je ne pense pas. Leva la tête le grand frère.  
-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Demanda son ami  
-Voyons les points positifs, toi et Kaya êtes en couple, tout comme Kim et Law, je n'en vois pas d'autres, entre Vivi et moi, on ne se parle plus, Robin et Zoro, je ne sais même pas s'ils se disent bonjour, ne parlons même pas de Bonney et de Kidd.  
-Tu as aussi Luffy. Soupira Usopp  
-Qui ? Ragea Ace en observant son café  
-Ace. Gronda le long nez  
-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? S'inquiéta Kaya  
-Comme il l'a annoncé dans l'émission, MONSIEUR, est en couple avec Hancock, depuis il est devenue insupportable, il me parle mal et ne respecte même plus Usopp qui nous loge. Cette fille a une mauvaise influence sur lui.  
-Vous avez essayé de lui parler ?  
-Oui, bien évidemment et chaque fois, je me prends des insultes en pleine face et il n'arrête pas de me faire des reproches sur ma relation avec Vivi ! S'énerva Ace  
-Vous voulez que j'essaye ?  
-Tu ne ferais que perdre du temps Kaya, ne te fatigue pas pour lui. Soupira Usopp

* * *

Nami arriva essoufflée à l'appartement de sa sœur, celle-ci lui déposa un verre d'eau avant de lui demander les petits détails de l'émission.

-Je ne pensais pas revoir Sadi en tant que présentatrice.  
-Moi aussi, mais comme quoi son métier de top model l'a pas mal aidé. Sourit Nojiko  
-Au fait, je n'ai toujours pas vu Marco. S'enquit Nami  
-Oui, il est sorti avec un ami en ville, ils sont allés voir pour des tables. Ils ne vont pas tarder à rentrer.

Un silence s'installa, l'aînée fixait sa sœur tournait son eau sans rien dire.

-Et Luffy ? Débuta Noji'  
-Luffy, pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?!  
-Nami, ne me prends pas pour une patate.  
-On dit une poire. Rectifia la rousse  
-Patate ou poire, je m'en fiche. Tout le monde a vu comment tu regardais Luffy, Kim me disait que chaque matin, tu prenais deux heures dans la salle de bains.  
-Tu connais Kim, elle dit n'importe quoi.  
-Nami, tu ne voyais pas Luffy comme un ami.  
-Tais-toi un peu, il est en couple avec Hancock, je le félicite. Point barre, de toute manière, il n'aura jamais rien entre lui et moi.

Coupant court à la discussion, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent au travail, prenant l'ordinateur de la future mariée, elles s'aventurèrent dans les magasins de robes à la recherche de la plus belle.  
C'est une heure après que Marco fit son entrée accompagné de son ami.  
C'était un garçon plutôt grand et musclé, ses cheveux blond étaient plaqué en arrière lui donnant un air de combattant ou comme dirait Bonney, de wesh.

-Nami ! Hurla le petit ami

La rousse eut à peine le temps de se lever que son beau-frère l'a pris dans ses bras.

-Attends, je te présente Pauly, c'est un de mes collègues, mon bras droit.  
-Enchanté. Salua le blond  
-Contente de te rencontrer.

Nojiko ne cessa d'observer les deux, ils se fixaient comme s'ils ne pouvaient se lâcher.

* * *

Vivi avait peu dormi la nuit dernière, près d'elle se trouvait Robin. Toute deux, c'étaient enfermées dans l'appartement de la brune après de nombreuses révélations sur le plateau. Si la bleuté avait put fermer l'œil une ou deux heure, ce n'était pas le cas de Robin.

-Je suis désolée. Murmura Vivi en observant Robin fixer le plafond  
-Je crois que ça devient une habitude. Rit elle  
-Robin... Appela la bleu en voyant pleurer son amie

Ses bras se lièrent au corps de l'ancienne rédactrice qui s'enfonça dans ses coussins.

-C'est un connard. Jura Vivi  
-Il a osé le dire devant tout le monde, nos amis, il l'a fait.  
-Robin, il faut que tu te ressaisisses. Si tu continues à suivre ses faits et ses gestes, il te fera encore plus souffrir.  
-Il ose encore se la taper après qu'elle est mit fin à notre couple. Lui, qui m'envoyai des messages comme quoi, « il ne pensait qu'à moi », que « Tashigi n'était rien », et là, il annonce devant tous les téléspectateurs, qu'il couche avec elle !

Sous la colère, elle attrapa son coussin et commença à lui donner des coups.

-Tu veux essayer ? Demanda t-elle finalement à Vivi  
-En quel honneur ?  
-Ace t'a mentit pendant plusieurs mois.

Prenant le pauvre punching-ball, la bleue débuta un combat contre lui.

* * *

Comme Nami, les paparazzis avaient réussi à trouver l'adresse de Law. Du haut de son balcon, ils les fixaient avec admiration. Grace à eux, Kim allait rester avec lui toute la journée, peut-être même jusqu'au lendemain s'ils ont une grande détermination. Il avait même envie de leur apporter des cafés et des couvertures pour qu'ils puissent tenir.  
Justement, la jeune fille vint sur le petit espace, habillé uniquement d'un tee-shirt noir provenant de la garde-robe du jeune homme.  
Law ne put s'empêcher d'observer les longues jambes de la blonde.  
Armée d'une tartine, elle se plaça dans les bras de son nouveau petit-ami.

-Tu crois qu'ils partiront ?  
-Va leur demander. La taquina t-il  
-Pff, j'en suis sûre, tu es plutôt content que je reste.

Il laissa passer un souffle de rire avant d'embrasser le crâne de Kim. La soulevant, ils se placèrent sur l'un des transats et laissèrent le soleil chauffer leur peau.

-Tu ne devais pas aller bosser ?  
-Je m'en fiche, vu les baisses qu'il y a, dans quelques semaines, on sera sans travail. Affirma Law  
-Ne partez pas pessimiste, avec notre venue sur le plateau « Grand Line TV », on a eut beaucoup de succès.  
-Kim, tu as toi-même vue les messages sur nos réseaux sociaux, Zoro se fait insulter pour avoir trompé Robin.  
-Ça s'est normal, il se tape l'autre. Grogna Kim  
-Au fait, et tes études ? Questionna Law en liant ses doigts à ceux de son chaton  
-Ha eux...J'ai un projet en cours avec ma sœur, donc pour le moment, j'ai laissé de côté cette idée.  
-Et c'est quoi ce projet secret ?  
-Tu verras, je te le dirais quand tout sera en place. Sourit-elle  
-Comme tu voudras, je voulais te parler de quelque chose.

Sentant le stress qui émanait du jeune homme, Kim se mit en position assise pour observer son copain qui la fixait de ses yeux gris.

-Je crois que je vais partir de la boite.  
-Law, pourquoi ?  
-J'ai l'impression qu'on ne se verra pas assez et puis, je ne m'amuse plus autant.

Les mains du tatoué vinrent attraper le visage de la blonde qui avait un regard inquiet, il enfonça ses doigts dans l'épaisse chevelure.

-Je ne t'ai pas tout dit, avec le boulot, je jonglais avec des études pour devenir chirurgien, et j'en suis à ma dernière année, il faut que je passes mes examens et je pourrais commencer.

Les yeux de sa copine se changèrent en admiration, il la vit plonger sur lui, les bras fins de la blonde entourèrent le cou de Law avant de lui coller un baiser.

-Félicitation !

Ils restèrent ainsi à discuter sous le soleil, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Kim ne sonne. C'était Makino qui encore une fois l'a harcelé pour que Law et elle passe à l'appartement prendre un café. Law se sentait prêt à se présenter à sa famille, mais Kim, elle, était frustrée.

-Tu sais que si on va là-bas, elle va te mitrailler de question, te parler de mariage et de bébé.  
-Je sais.  
-Mais pourquoi tu veux y aller ? Soupira la blonde  
-Comme ça, je suis sûre que tu ne pourras pas faire marche arrière et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que je voie ta sœur.

Un silence s'installa, Kim essayait de trouver des solutions pour éviter d'aller chez son aînée.

-De toute manière, on ne peut pas sortir dehors. Bouda la blonde

Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur le visage de Law. Se levant du transat, il rentra dans l'appartement et revint armé de deux vestes qui lui appartenaient, ses lunettes de soleil ainsi que celles de la blonde après avoir fouillé dans son sac.

-Va t'habiller chaton, on sort. Annonça-t-il

Après avoir boudé une bonne dizaine de minutes, suivit d'une attaque d'un panda et une claque sur les fesses, Kim se rendit dans la chambre, enfilant les vêtements prêtés. Elle remit sa robe d'été blanche, les manches tombaient sur ses épaules, et le tissu n'avait pour que seul décor, des lignes noires.  
Enfilant ses escarpins noirs, elle mit la veste, qui était bien trop grande pour elle, ses lunettes et une casquette.  
Son regard se dirigea vers un tissu noir dont elle reconnaissait les traits, ses lèvres se retroussèrent de gêne et de colère. S'approchant de l'objet, elle le tira de la corbeille des sous-vêtements du garçon.

-Law ! Gronda Kim  
-Hmm ?  
-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as un de mes soutifs dans ta panière ?!  
-Oh ça, il date depuis deux ans, c'est Nami qui m'en a fait cadeau pour mon anniversaire.

La blonde jura et se résigna.  
Les voilà partis en Enfer.  
C'est arrivé dans le hall que Law attrapa la main de sa bien-aimée, et avec son autre main, il appuya sur sa casquette.  
Par chance, il avait pris le soin d'appeler un taxi afin de ne pas courir toutes les rues pour en trouver un, et il ne voulait en aucun cas sortir sa voiture de peur qu'on relève sa plaque.  
C'est ainsi que le petit couple s'enfonça dans la masse des photographes, tout ce qu'ils virent, ce fut des flashes et la couleur jaune de leur transport.  
Entrant à l'intérieur, ils se débarrassèrent de leur sur plus de vêtements.

-On est des stars ! Hurla Kim

* * *

C'est après avoir une heure que Vivi rentra enfin chez elle, plusieurs photographes l'avaient suivie, mais les vigiles qu'avaient engagés son père dès la fin de l'émission, l'avaient bien aidée.  
Passant devant sa boîte aux lettres, elle extirpa les différentes d'enveloppes, mais une l'intrigua.  
Ne voulant être surprise par ses voisins, elle monta jusqu'à chez elle pour se poser dans son canapé.  
Après une bonne tasse de thé à la camomille, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe suspecte.  
Elle venait de la chaîne « Foxy + ».  
Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa lecture, elle se laissa tomber sur l'un de ses fauteuils, par chance, elle avait fait brûler de l'encens espérant que ça la calmera.  
C'était une offre, il la voulait en tant que présentatrice, elle aurait sa propre émission, elle recevrait des stars pour leur poser des questions. Son émission ressemblerait presque à « Grand Lien Tv ».  
La jeune fille resta ébahit devant la lettre, ne sachant quoi faire.

* * *

De son côté Ace attendait avec impatience ses vieux amis du lycée, Marco et Sabo.  
Justement, les deux venaient d'entrer dans le petit café. Ace avait envoyé de nombreux messages à Marco, comme quoi il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête, tellement il était heureux pour lui. S'asseyant ensemble, ils commencèrent une discussion sur leur vie de couple.

-Vous avez l'air d'avoir la belle vie... Jalousa le brun  
-Toi aussi, tu l'avais. Remarqua Sabo  
-Ouais, je l'avais. Je suis parti lui avouer ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, depuis, je n'ai aucune nouvelle et avec l'émission « Grand Line TV » ça ne nous a pas vraiment aidés.  
-Après tout, il ne faut pas s'étonnait, c'est une émission qui ne vit que de scoop, que ça soit mal ou bien, il s'en foute, ils gagnent du fric. S'énerva Marco  
-Ils nous ont pris en photo et depuis, tout le monde sait qu'avec Noji' on va se marier, il va y avoir encore des paparazzis. En plus, ils se mettent à poursuivre Nami, et je ne te parle pas de Kim, avec son couple et sa sœur qui est avec Shanks, elle est la première femme à être la plus chassée médiatiquement. Continua l'ananas  
-Bientôt, on va devoir se mettre des perruques comme les stars. Par contre, je ne les comprends pas, ces cons mettent des lunettes et une capuche, tu vois un mec comme ça, la tête baissée, ça fait louche, donc ça attire l'attention ! Se moqua Sabo  
-J'espère que tu ne fais pas ça Marco. Taquina Ace  
-Tu m'as pris pour un pigeon ou quoi ?!

Les trois hommes se mirent à rire.

-Et sinon ton frère va bien ? Demanda l'un des deux amis  
-Tu veux rire, il me parle mal, il ne se prend pour je ne sais quoi et il ne vient même plus bosser, tout ce qu'il fait, c'est être avec sa pimbêche. Depuis hier, je vois défiler des photos de mon petit-frère sur internet.

-Pourquoi vous avez fait cette émission ?  
-Je ne sais pas, mais je suppose que c'est pour enlever les tensions qu'il y avait entre nous, regarde, Kim et Law sont en couple, pareil pour Usopp et Kaya.  
-Oui, mais Usopp et Kaya n'avaient aucun conflit, après ça n'a resserrer aucun lien entre vous. Robin fait encore plus la tête à Zoro, depuis que celui-ci a avoué coucher avec Tashigi depuis un certain temps. Expliqua Sabo  
-De toute manière, ils en auront parlé.  
-Foutu scoop. Insultèrent les trois

* * *

-On prend un café et on part direct. Annonça Kim

Cela faisait à peine 10 minutes qu'ils étaient dans l'entre du monstre. Assit sur l'un des canapés en cuir de sa sœur, Shanks était devant eux et les regardé avec un air de compassion.

-Dis-toi que j'habite avec. Relativisa l'entrepreneur  
-Je ne te comprends pas Kim, ta sœur est super sympa. Complimenta le brun  
-Attend qu'elle te mitraille de question, tu vas comprendre ta douleur.

Makino revint munie de 4 cafés qu'elle disposa devant chaque personne avec un sourire remplie de joie.

-Law, je viens d'y penser, tu veux voir Kim quand elle était bébé ?  
-Makino ! Gronda la victime  
-Pourquoi pas.  
-Donne-moi ton e-mail, je t'en enverrais le plus possible.  
-Mais bien sûr, comme ça, il me verra toute nue !  
-Je t'ai déjà vue. Affirma le brun

Le rouge monta aux joues de la blonde, son beau-frère et sa sœur explosèrent de rire devant la réaction de la jeune fille. Cela ne les dérangeait en aucun point car depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés Shanks se permettaient des blagues salaces.

Les heures passèrent et Law était accepté dans la famille, les discussions tournées autour de la vie du garçon, ses études, son enfance. Kim se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas grand chose du brun, alors qu'ils fréquentaient depuis le lycée. C'est avec une pointe de regret qu'ils rentrèrent à l'appartement du futur chirurgien, Nami n'était pas chez elle, et Kim ne voulait pas rentrer seule.  
Se tenant les mains, ils ne firent pas attention aux personnes qui les entouraient, se foutant qu'on les prend en photo.

-Kim, pourquoi tu tires cette tête ?  
-Hm, oh rien, j'étais dans la lune.  
-Chaton, je te connais, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Je me suis rendu compte que je ne connaissais rien de ton passé, enfin en ce qui concerne ton enfance.  
-J'ai eu une enfance des plus banale enfin, comme tu le sais, j'ai perdu ma sœur. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, un jour, tu rencontreras mes parents et ils se feront une joie de me montrer bébé complètement à poil dans l'eau.  
-Je ne comprendrais jamais les parents, à quoi ça sert de faire ça ?  
-Même les plus grands philosophes ne le savent pas.

* * *

 **Voilà la fin du chapitre.**

 **Law et Kim sont enfin en couple, je ne pouvais plus attendre.**

 **Mais ne vous inquiétez, ces deux ziguotos vont essayer d'arranger les choses avec leurs amis, et ils vont découvrir des choses mais ça, c'est pour plus tard...**

 **J'espère qu'il vous a plût !**

 **Kiss de Queen Fox**

 **Review ?**


	12. Explication de la réécriture

Hey Hey !

Bon, je dois m'expliquer de mon absence...

Je suis en 1ère L et j'ai pas mal de travaille cette année, de plus je n'avais plus trop d'inspiration. Mais elle est revenue !

Donc, j'ai relus la fiction, et je dois avouer que au début j'avais tout les chapitres et ce qui il y avait à l'intérieur. Et j'ai dérapé, c'est là que le couple Law x Kim intervient.

Donc j'ai décidé de refaire la fiction, je pense que je vais laissez celle-ci et la mettre en Finit

Et mettre sa réécriture toute seule, bien sûr, les nouveaux chapitres auront certaine fois une partie des anciens.

Bref, j'ai finis ma petite explication, donc je me mets au boulot immédiatement.

Le premier chapitre ne va pas tarder à sortir

Kiss de Queen Fox

Ps: Désolée des fautes, je vous l'écris à la va vite...


End file.
